


dancers vs fighters

by leowiththecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancers, Fighters, M/M, Teenagers, Türkçe, Türkçe | Turkish
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Son yağmurda okulun zemin katını su bastığından dans odası kullanılamaz hale gelmişti, yapılacak tek bir şey vardı. Okulun tekvando kulübü ve dans kulübünün aynı gün ve aynı saatte spor salonunda birlikte çalışması. Dans takımı durumdan hoşnut değildi fakat tekvando takımı için tam tersiydi, platonik aşıklarıyla aynı anda antrenman yapacaklardı.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 5





	1. karakterler

**Jaeyong:** Taeyong dans topluluğunun başkanı, pembe saçlı hali olacak. Hırslı ve tekvando kulübünden geçmişteki başkanları onu taciz ettiği için nefret ediyor. Başarılı bir öğrenci fakat okul dans topluluğuna gereken ilgiyi vermediği için otoriteyle sorunları var. Sivri dilli ve otoriter. Ayrıca ödüllü bir dansçı. Topluluk üyelerine anne gibi davranıyor.

Jaehyun tekvando takımının lideri. Okul müdürünün oğlu olduğundan takım okulun bütçesinden büyük bir pay alıyor. Uyumlu,sıcakkanlı ve biraz sakar bir çocuk. Taeyong’a 2 yıldır platonik aşık.

 **Markhyuck:** Haechan dans topluluğunun en küçük üyesi. Kendisini sokak serserilerinden kurtardığı dünden beri tekvando takımının yabancı üyesi Mark’a aşık fakat ne yazık ki aşkı karşılıklı değil. İnatçı ve biraz fazla patavatsız fakat yine de topluluğun bebeği olduğundan Taeyong tarafından şımartılıyor.

Mark tekvando takımının bir üyesi, diğerlerine göre yaşı küçük olsa da sorumluluk sahibi ve takımda kendinden büyük olanlara karşı bile otorite sahibi. Yapışkan ve geveze insanlardan nefret ediyor, daha doğrusu Haechan ismindeki yapışkan ve geveze insanlardan nefret ediyor. Tek amacı Jaehyun mezun olduktan sonra takımın lideri olabilmek.

 **Yuwin:** Winwin Topluluğun küçük ve şirin Çinli’si. İstisnasız herkes tarafından seviliyor. Oldukça esnek olduğundan koreografilerdeki akrobatik hareketler ona ait. Koreceyi fazla iyi konuşamıyor ve bu yüzden oldukça sessiz. Onun sesini yükseltmesine sebep olabilecek tek şey Japon ayısı Yuta.

Yuta tekvando takımının en büyük üyesi olmasına rağmen ciddiyetsizliği yüzünden başkan olamadı. Çapkın, yavşak ve yapışkan. Elde ettiği kızlardan sonra gözü Winwin’de. Japonya’dan transfer öğrenci olarak gelmesine rağmen aslen Koreli olan Mark’tan daha iyi korece konuşuyor.

 **Nomin:** Jaemin dans takımının yakışıklı üyesi. Hiçbir çabası olmadan sadece koridorda yürürken bile kızların kalbini çalabiliyor fakat onun gözü tekvando takımına yeni katılan Jeno’da. Kedilere aşık olan Jaemin kedi suratlı bu çocuğu gördüğünde onu kendinin yapacağına yemin etti.

Jeno okulun yeni transfer öğrencisi ve okula gelir gelmez yaptığı ilk iş tekvando takımına kaydolmak oldu. Ortaokul tekvando şampiyonasında birinciliği var. Sevimli ve kibar bir çocuk, okula ilk geldiğinde ona yardımcı olan Jaemin’den hoşlanıyor fakat bunu yüzüne karşı söyleyemeyecek kadar utangaç.


	2. !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilk tanışma, ilk olaylar, ilk aşklar gün yüzüne çıkar.

“Hyung, bugün pratik yapmasak olmaz mı? Hava berbat durumda, eğer terlersek eve dönene kadar bu yağmurda kesin zatürre oluruz!”

Haechan her zamanki gibi dans pratiklerinden kaytarabilmek için başkanları olan Taeyong’a yalvarmaya başlamıştı. Taeyong, çocuğun bunları dalga amaçlı söylediğini biliyordu, pratik yapmaya başladıklarında dans etmeye en hevesli olan kişi hep Haechan olurdu çünkü.

Kolunu Haechan’ın omzuna attı ve önde ilerleyen Winwin ve Jaemin ikilisine yetişmek için koşturdu, aralarında bir şeyler fısıldadıklarını fark etmişti ve her ne kadar reddetse de anneleri gibi olduğundan ne konuştuklarını merak ediyordu.

“…açıkçası ona nasıl itiraf edeceğimi düşünüyorum, umarım beni reddetmez.” Jaemin düşünceli bir ses tonuyla sözlerini bitirmiş ve Winwin de anlayışlı bir şekilde başını sallamıştı.

“Kim, hangi cüretle benim güzel evladımı reddetmeye cesaret ediyor?! Haechan-ah, sanırım okul çıkışında birilerini yumruklayacağız!” Taeyong’un çıkışıyla Jaemin ellerini olumsuz olarak salladı, hoşlandığı çocuğun dayak yiyebilme ihtimali onu endişelendirmişti. Gerçi 55 kiloyu geçmeyen Taeyong ne kadar dövebilirse…

“Öyle değil Hyung! Henüz kimseye çıkma teklif etmedim ve… açıkçası biraz utanıyorum.” Jaemin’in yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı ve bakışları yere inmişti. Taeyong bu sevimli görüntüye dayanamayarak gülümsedi ve çocuğun başını okşadı. 

“Emin ol, bu sevimliliğinle seni kimse reddedemez.”

Sohbet edip birbirlerine sataşarak okulun bodrum katına indiler, rezil müdürleri de çoğu insan gibi dans etmeyi fazla kızsı bulduğundan onlarca ödülleri olsa bile kulüp bütçesinden en az parayı alan topluluklardı ve dans odaları da bodrum kattaydı. Hatta odadaki aynaları da kendi harçlıklarından biriktirip yapmışlardı, çoğunun ailesi de dans etmelerine karşı çıkıyordu.

Taeyong ağzına kadar dolu olan çantasından anahtarlarını zorla çıkarttı ve kulüp odasının kapısını açtı, kapının açılmasıyla converse’lerinin içini dolduracak kadar su dışarı taşmıştı. Taeyong sinirlerini bastırmaya çalışarak arkasına döndü ve gülümsedi.

“Haechan-ah, dileğin gerçek oldu. Bugün yağmur yüzünden pratik yapamayacağız.”

*

“Efendim, önemsemeyebilirsiniz ama farkındaysanız uluslararası turnuvada okulumuzu bırakın ülkeyi temsil ediyoruz. Bize başka bir oda veremeyeceğinize emin misiniz?” Taeyong sinirliydi ve yüzü çoktan saçlarının tonundaki pembeyi geçmiş, önceki sene mezun olan Ten Hyung’uyla yaptığı danstaki saçı gibi kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Lanet müdür onlara bir oda vermeyi reddediyordu ve aksi gibi su baskınıyla odanın gördüğü zararı da karşılamayacaklardı. Bunu kulübün kapanması için bir fırsat olarak gördüklerini biliyordu.

“Bu okulda size verilebilecek bir oda yok, eğer çok isterseniz okul bitimlerinde tekvando takımıyla birlikte çalışma yapabilirsiniz. “ Adam çoktan arkasına yaslanıp dinlememe moduna geçmişti.

“Spor salonunda tek bir ayna bile yok ve Tanrı aşkına, tekvandocularla çalışmamı nasıl beklersiniz? Ne sorunlar yaşadığımı siz de biliyorsunuz.” Karşısındaki adam yutkunmuş ama sözlerinden taviz vermemişti.

“Ya spor salonunu paylaşırsınız ya da kulübünüz kapanır, anlaşıldı mı?”

Taeyong içinden söve söve odadan çıktı, üyeler kapının önünde onu bekliyordu.

“Spor salonuna gidiyoruz, bundan sonra pratik odamız spor salonu olacak.”

Haechan neşeyle güldü.

“Daha iyi ya, şimdi çok daha geniş bir alanda istediğimiz gibi çalışabileceğiz.”

Taeyong sahte bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Tek sorunumuz salonu tekvando takımıyla paylaşacak olmamız.”

*

Çoktan kaderlerini kabullenmiş, eski pratik odalarından aldıkları sırılsıklam eşyaları spor salonuna taşıyorlardı. Jaemin spor salonunun kapısını açmadan önce sırtına attığı kıyafetleri bir kenara koydu. Kapıyı açtığında içeriden vuran ışık hepsinin gözlerini kamaştırmıştı.

“Müdürün bize yaptığı yıllık ödemeyi bir aylık elektrik faturası için kullanıyorlar sanırım.”

İçeriden gelen çığlık ve gürültülerle çocukların hafifçe irkildiğini gören Taeyong onların önüne geçti ve Jaemin’in yere attığı kıyafetleri kucağına aldı. Diğerlerine güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi ve içeri girdi.

Ellerinde eşyalarla içeri giren minik grup antrenman yapan dövüşçülerin oldukça dikkatini çekmiş gibiydi. Birbirlerine tekme ve yumruk atmayı bırakmış içeri girenleri izliyorlardı. Aralarından uzun boylu bir çocuk çıktı ve Taeyong’un yanına geldi, pembe saçlı çocuğun elindeki kıyafetleri alırken göz alıcı bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Yüzündeki parlak ifade o kadar bulaşıcıydı ki Taeyong da gülümsemek zorunda hissetmişti.

“Ben Jung Jaehyun, üçüncü sınıfım ve tekvando takımının lideriyim. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Taeyong sunbae.”

Taeyong çocuğun adını bilmesine pek de şaşırmamıştı çünkü kendisi de onun adını biliyordu. Müdürün mükemmel oğlu Jung Jaehyun. Aslında çocukla hiçbir sorunu yoktu fakat tekvandoculara karşı olan nefretiyle babasının yaptığı haksızlıkları düşününce kafasında ona karşı bir önyargı oluşturmuştu. Onun kibirli ve zorba bir tip olacağını düşünmüştü fakat görünüşe göre kanılarında yanılmıştı.

“Kusura bakmayın, sizi rahatsız ediyoruz ama bugünden sonra burada çalışmalarımızı sürdüreceğiz. Önümüzde uluslararası bir yarışma olduğundan anlayış göstereceğini umuyorum.” Her zamanki buz prensi tavırlarını takınarak Jaehyun’un selamına karşılık vermişti. Elinde olan bir şey değildi, daha önce muhatap olmadığı insanlara karşı soğuk ve saygısız görünebilirdi ama yakın arkadaşları ve küçükleri için Taeyong tam bir anneydi. Bu tavırlar onun kendini dış dünyanın tehditlerinden koruma yoluydu.

“Eşyalarımızı nereye koyabiliriz acaba? Bekledikçe daha da ağırlaşıyorlar.” Haechan bakışan ikiliye gözlerini devirerek sormuştu. Jaehyun tekrardan gülümsedi ve eliyle spor salonunun köşesinde duran kapıyı işaret etti. “Şuradaki depo işinizi görür, biz diğer taraftaki depoyu kullanıyoruz.”

Küçük dans takımı depoya yönelirken Yuta Ve Jeno aralarında konuşuyordu.

“Hyung, şu sondaki karamel rengi saçları olan çocuk kim? Hani şu muhteşem gülümsemesi olan?”

Yuta ilgisizce onu yanıtladı ve hedefini süzdü.

“O çocuğun kim olduğu hakkında herhangi bir fikrim yok ama şu küçük Çinli’nin kıçı artık benimdir.”

Mark ikisine de göz devirdi ve kum torbasında bel hizasında tekmeler savurmaya devam etti.

“Jaehyun Hyung şu halinizi görürse size en az 20 tur attırır. Çalışmanıza odaklanın, önümüzde turnuvalarımız var.”

Jaehyun dansçıları depoya yolladıktan sonra koşarak arkadaşlarının yanına geldi.

“Bugün çalışmayı yarım saat erken bitireceğiz.”

“Neden?”

“Aşık olduğum çocuğun dansını izleyeceğim!”

****


	3. '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck ve yuwin tanıştılar bile.

Tekvando takımı antrenmanını bitirdiğinde dansçılar ancak ısınabilmişti, dans etmeye yeni başlayacaklardı. Tekvando takımı tribünlere oturmuştu ve onların başlamasını bekliyorlardı.

“Tamam çocuklar, Whiplash’in ikinci kısmından itibaren alıyoruz. İlk rap partından sonraki nakarattan alıyoruz, ardından benim rap partıma geçiş yapacak. Adımlarınızı ve ritmi saymak yerine şarkıya odaklanmanız daha iyi. Eğer figürleri unutursanız beni izleyin, aynamız olmadığından birbirimizi kontrol etmek zorundayız.”

Telefonunu hoparlöre bağladı ve müziği açarak hızla yerine geçti. Grubun en önünde duruyordu.

_Shawty give me, whip- whiplash_

Spor salonunu dolduran müzikle tekvando takımı donup kalmıştı. Jeno kocaman olmuş gözlerini Jaemin’den ayırmadan konuştu.

“Yarışmalarda bu performansları sergiliyor olamaz değil mi? Yani… bu bildiğiniz… porno.”

Gözlerini Winwin’in kalçalarından alamayan Yuta da ona katıldı. “Rakipleri sertleştirerek eliyor olabilirler. Dimdik olmuş bir penisle dans etmesi zordur. Tanrı aşkına… vücutlarının kıvrılışına bak.”

“Saçmalamayın sizi aptallar. Bu Taeyong Hyung’un boş zamanlarında yazdığı şarkılardan biri ve şarkıyı duyduktan sonra koreografi yapmaya karar verdiler. Bunu herhangi bir yerde sergilemeyecekler. Tabii, yarışmalarda bundan daha beter şeyler yaptıkları da oldu… geçen sene mezun Olan Ten Hyung’la birlikte Taeyong Hyung düet yapmıştı ve… o performanstan hatırlayabildiğim şey ceketlerinin içine gömlek giymedikleri.”

Mark gözlerini sahadan kaçırıyordu, su şişesi bir anda oldukça çekici gelmeye başlamıştı. Ağabeylerine laf etmişti ve sözünün arkasında durmak istiyordu. Haechan’ın sallanan kalçalarının duruma pek yardımcı olduğu söylenemezdi.

“Winwin kollarını biraz daha aç, Haechan belini kıvırırken biraz daha keskin hareket et ve Jaemin… sırtın tekrardan ağrımaya mı başladı?”

Taeyong şarkının sonunda çalma listesini durdurmuş diğerlerine tavsiye veriyordu. Normal gözlerle görülmeyen küçük aksaklıklar onun gözüne takılmıştı, takımına evlatlarıymış gibi bakıyordu ve onların eksiksiz olmasını istiyordu.

Jaemin başını yere eğerek konuştu, rahatsız olmuş bir tavırla ensesini tutuyordu. “Bugünlerde yağmurlar yüzünden ağrılar tekrar başladı ve artık ağrı kesiciler de işe yaramıyor ama yemin ederim Hyung sağlığımda hiçbir sıkıntı yok!”

Taeyong şefkatle çocuğun sırtını okşadı. “Sadece daha dikkatli olmanı isteyecektim Jaemin-ah. Seni tekrardan kaybetmek istemeyiz. Şimdi, eğer çok ağrırsa ve yanında değilsek bir su torbasına sıcak su doldur ve onu sırtına bastır. Eğer okulda ağrımaya başlarsa anında beni ya da Winwin’i çağır, biz ne yapacağımızı biliriz. Eğer yanında Haechan varsa… şeytanı elinden kaç gitsin!”

Taeyong muzip bakışlarla Haechan’ı süzerek bir kahkaha atmıştı. Haechan da sinsice gülümsedi ve terden ıslanmış turuncuya yakın kahverengi saçlarını bir havluyla kuruladı. “Hyung, beni kışkırtma; şampuanına tutkal koymaktan asla çekinmem.” Taeyong küçük olanın ensesine vurdu ve çalışmaya devam etmeleri için yeni şarkıyı açtı.

Jeno merakla Jaehyun’a sordu. “Hyung, Jaemin’e ne olmuş? Neden sırtı acıyor? Bir hastalığı falan mı var?”

Jaehyun boğazını temizleyerek ensesini kaşıdı, bu mevzu okulun ağzına almaktan utandığı yanlarından biriydi. “Şey… geçen sene Jaemin çocuğun birine çıkma teklif etti ve… ve onun gay olduğu dedikodusu yayılınca okuldaki bazı homofobikler onu hastanelik ettiler. Biri sırtında beyzbol sopası kırmıştı, omurgası zarar gördüğünden haftalarca hastanede yattı.”

Jeno okula geleli iki hafta olduğundan bu gibi skandalları bilmiyordu, dehşete düşmüştü. “Peki ya o adamlara ne oldu?! Okuldan atıldılar mı?!”

“Jaemin’in yaralanmasından iki gün sonra okula gelip kayıtlarını aldırdılar. Hepsinin de el kemikleri paramparçaydı, sanırım birisi intikam aldı. Okuldaki herkes Winwin olduğunu düşünüyor, o da geçmişte Çin dövüş sanatları eğitimi almıştı.”

Jeno başını anlayışla salladı, hoşlandığı çocuğun başına gelenler için üzülmüştü. Evet, Jeno iki haftadır okulda olmasına rağmen geldiği ilk günden beri Jaemin’den hoşlanıyordu. Güzel gülümsemeli çocuk, ona okulun ilk günü müdürü bulmasında yardım etmişti ve sınıfını göstermişti. Jaemin’i gördüğü anda oluşan minik hoşlantı git gide büyüyordu.

“Küçük Çinli dövüşebiliyor ha? Jaehyun-ah, onu bizim takıma aldırmaya ne dersin? Eminim birazcık teknik öğrenirse uluslararası turnuvalara kadar çıkar.” Yuta aç kurtlar gibi çocuktan gözlerini ayırmadan konuşmuştu. Evet, Yuta tam bir yavşak ve seviyesiz herifin teki olabilirdi ama bu çocuğa cidden göz koymuş gibiydi.

Jaehyun başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. “Eğer onu alırsak Taeyong Hyung hiçbirimizi sağ bırakmaz. Eğer kulüplerinden bir kişi bile ayrılırsa babam onları kapatır, üye sınırındalar.”

Yuta yanağını okşadı. “O hayvanın tekmelerinin ne kadar sert olduğunu hatırlıyorum. İyi ki tekvando takımından ayrıldı yoksa birimizi mutlaka sakat bırakacaktı!”

Jeno kafa karışıklığıyla sordu. “Pembe saçlı, zayıf Hyung bizim takımda mıydı? Peki o neden ayrıldı?”

Bu sefer soruyu cevaplayan Yuta’ydı. “Takımımızın yıldızı oydu ama geçen sene bir anda tekvandoyu bıraktı ve kendi kulübünü kurmaya karar verdi. Ağabeyi Taemin’le dans eğitimi aldığı için bu kulübü açtı.”

Winwin’in ellerini kullanmadan takla atışıyla gözler tekrar sahaya dönmüştü.

“Cherry Bomb’a geçiyoruz çocuklar! Merak etmeyin bugünlük son şarkı!” Taeyong’un seslenişiyle diğerleri inildedi, sırılsıklam olmuşlardı ve beyaz tişörtleri şeffaflaşmıştı. En az onlar kadar yorgun olan fakat onları gaza getirmek isteyen Taeyong zıplayarak öne çıktı ve çocukların da yerlerini almalarını sağladı.

“Bacak açma kısmını hallettikten sonra size yemin ederim ki evlere dağılacağız!”

Taeyong’un arkasında Winwin ve Haechan, haechan’ın arkasında da Jaemin duruyordu. Bir kişi eksiklerdi ama yine de yukarıdan bakıldığında harika görünüyorlardı. Müzik eşliğinde yavaş yavaş bacaklarını ayırırlarken Mark’ın gözleri Haechan’da takılı kalmıştı, kızıl saçlı çocuk dudakları yarı aralık bir biçimde, seksi bir ifadeyle yavaş yavaş bacaklarını açıyordu.

“Tanrı’nın ışığından git gide daha da uzaklaşıyoruz.”

*

“Çalışma bitmiştir!” İnildeyerek yere çöktüler, bir tek tekvando takımının ayaklandığını gören Haechan tribünlere doğru koşturmuştu.

“Mark Hyung, bekle lütfen!” Mark kendisine seslenen Haechan’la kaşlarını çatmış ama yine de yerinden ayrılmamıştı. Tribünlere varan Haechan bütün yorgunluğuna rağmen enerjik bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Acaba… giyinmemi bekleyebilir misin? Seninle konuşmam gereken özel bir konu var da…” Mark’ın çatılı kaşları daha da çatılmıştı, huysuzluk ediyordu.

“Pekala, ama beş dakika içinde burada olmazsan giderim.” Haechan büyük olanın onayıyla hızla soyunma odalarına koşuşturdu. Taeyong diğerlerine kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı.

“Bu aptalın sorunun ne olduğunu biliyor musunuz?” Winwin ve Jaemin başını olumsuz anlamda salladı.

“Neyse, yarın derdini öğreniriz. Onu bir köşeye sıkıştıracağım ve çimdikleyerek bütün sırlarını dökülmesini sağlayacağım.”

*

İki takım da çoktan dağılmıştı fakat Winwin kapıda ağabeyi Henry’nin onu almasını bekliyordu. Ağabeyi ünlü bir prodüktördü ve çoğu zaman meşguldü ama bu seferlik Winwin’i okuldan alacağına söz vermişti.

“Nerede kaldı bu?” Winwin ağabeyini severdi ama dakiklik konusunda oldukça titiz olduğundan geç kalışı onu rahatsız etmişti. Eğer iyi bir bahanesi olmazsa eve gittiklerinde ağabeyinin kıçını tekmeleyecekti.

Anne ve babaları onların Kore merakını ve sevgisini onaylamadıklarından ikisini de evlatlıktan reddetmişti ve beş parasız kaldıklarında da ağabeyi hobi olarak yaptığı şarkılarını şirketlere satmaya başlamıştı, şimdi ise kendilerine ait bir şirketleri vardı.

“Hey, güzellik! Bu saatte neden hala buradasın?” Yuta yalnız başına bekleyen çocuğa seslenmişti. Yarım saattir kapıda dikildiğini biliyordu çünkü kendisinin de bilmediği bir sebepten dolayı çocuğu izleme kararı almıştı.

“Seni ilgilendirmiyor.” Winwin soğuk bir sesle konuştu ve önüne döndü. Bu çocuğu tanıyordu, okulda çapkınlığıyla bilinen bir tipti ve ele geçirmediği kız ya da erkek yoktu. Winwin sıradaki hedef olmak istemiyordu.

Yuta kolunu küçük olanın omzuna attı. “Hadi ama, biri tarafından ekildiğini görebiliyorum. Neden benimle gelmiyorsun, eğlenebiliriz.”

Winwin hızla omzundaki eli kavradı ve geriye doğru çevirip Yuta’nın sırtına yasladı. Büyük olan kolunun duruşunun verdiği acıyla yere çökmüştü. “Beni kirli laflarınla kandıramazsın terbiyesiz herif! Seninle bir yere gitmektense kendi kolumu kırarım daha iyi!”

Yuta’yı yere ittirdi ve korna çalan arabaya bindi. Lüks araba hızla gözden kaybolmuştu.

“Ben… yakın bir kafeye gitmeyi teklif edecektim aslında…”


	4. ^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck'un dibe batışını birlikte izleyelim.

“Günaydın çocuklar! Haechan nerede? O aptal yine mi uyuyakaldı?” Güzel bir nisan sabahıydı, güneş gökyüzünde pırıl pırıldı ve önceki gün sele sebep olan yağmurdan eser yoktu. Sadece tek günlük bir yağmurla dans odası sular altında kalmıştı.  
Taeyong sorusuna yanıt alamamıştı. Bahçede oturan kardeşlerinin yanındaydı, iki küçük bir bankta sessizce oturuyorlardı. Suratlarında Taeyong’un sadece hüzün olarak tanımlayabileceği bir ifade vardı. Liderleri onları gülümsetmeye çalışarak aralarına oturdu ve kollarını omuzlarına doladı.  
“Çocuklar neler oluyor? Jaemin, çıkma teklif edeceğin çocuk tarafından red mi edildin? Winwin, Yuta canını mı sıkıyor? Neler oluyor, söylesenize!” Sona doğru sessizliklerinden rahatsız olarak sesini yükseltmişti. Birden, iki çocuk da ona sıkıca sarıldı.   
“Ge… Haechan şu an hastanede.” Winwin’in sesi ağlıyormuş gibi boğuk çıkıyordu. “D-dün gece bir ara sokakta baygın halde bulunmuş. Annesi senden önce gelip müdüre açıklama yaptı.”  
Taeyong banka otururken yere bıraktığı çantasını tekrardan sırtına taktı ve okula girerken kapıda bıraktığı bisikletine koştu. Bir yandan da geride kalan ikiliye komutlar veriyordu.  
“Ben Haechan’ın yanına gideceğim, yoldayken Younghee teyzeyi arayıp hastaneyi öğrenirim. Siz ikiniz derslerinizi aksatmayın ve bizi merak etmeyin. Saat başı ortak grubumuza mesaj atacağım.”  
Okulun kapısından çıkarken uzun bir bedenle çarpışmıştı. Jaehyun kendisine çarpan bedeni tutup dengesini kazanmasını sağladı.  
“Hyung, günaydın! Nereye gi-“  
“Siz aptal tekvandocularla uğraşamayacak kadar acelem var defol!”  
Önünü kesen Jaehyun’u hızla ittirmiş ve bisikletine atlayarak hızla pedalları çevirmeye başlamıştı.   
“Belki… yardım edebilirdik.” Evet, kalbi kaba sözlerle birazcık kırılmıştı ama hoşlandığı çocuğun gözleri yaşlarla doluydu ve korkunç bir şey olmuş gibi gözüküyordu. Gözleri bahçeyi taradı ve birbirlerine sarılarak ağlayan banktaki iki çocuğu buldu.   
Kapıda dikilirken arkadaşları da yanına gelmişti. Yuta ve Jeno da neler olduğunu merak etmiyor değildi, Mark ise diğerlerini beklemeyip çabucak içeri geçmişti.   
“Küçük Çinli neden ağlıyor?” Yuta’nın sorusuyla Jaehyun omuz silkti.  
“Neden olduğunu bilmiyorum ama az önce Taeyong Hyung az önce ağlayarak okuldan çıktı. Belki de kavga etmişlerdir.”  
Jeno da fikir yürüttü. “Kavga etseler birbirlerine sarılmazlardı, bence daha büyük bir şey var.”  
“Mark nereye gitti?”

*  
Taeyong hastaneye vardığında nefes nefese kalmıştı, normalde 40 dakika içerisinde alacağı yolu 15 dakikada kat etmişti ve sırtındaki gömlek terle birlikte vücuduna yapışmıştı. Rezil gibi görünmesine aldırmadan bisikletini bıraktı ve hastaneye girdi, Haechan’ın anne ve babası girişteki banklarda oturmuşlardı. Taeyong onların yanına ilerledi, zavallı kadının yüzü korkudan bembeyaz olmuştu kocası ise onu sakinleştirmek için sırtını okşuyordu.   
“Younghee teyze…” Kadın kalkıp Taeyong’a sarılmıştı, tekrardan ağlamaya başlamıştı.  
“Teyzeciğim… neler olduğunu anlatabilir misiniz? Haechan nasıl?”  
Kadın içini çeke çeke ağlamaya devam ederken kocası sözü devraldı. “ Haechan gece geç saatlere kadar eve gelmeyince polisi aradık ve etrafta dolaşan devriyeleri de alarma geçirdik. Onu okulun yakınlarında bir ara sokakta buldular. Hemen hastaneye kaldırıldı ama fazla kan kaybettiğinden onu yoğun bakıma aldılar.”  
Taeyong kafası karışmış bir şekilde onlara baktı. “Kan mı kaybetmiş? Nasıl yaralandı ki? Ben sadece baygın bulunduğunu sanıyordum.”  
Adam başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. “Geceden beri doktorlarla konuşmaya çabalıyoruz ama kimse bize yaralarının nasıl oluştuğunu söylemedi, sadece kanaması olduğunu biliyoruz. Birazdan doktorlar odasından çıkacak, büyük kızım Haechan’ın başında beklerken Younghee’nin biraz hava almasını istediğim için buradayız.”  
Taeyong önlerinde eğildi ve Haechan’ın oda numarasını aldıktan sonra asansörü beklemeden koşarak merdivenlerden çıktı, oda üçüncü kattaydı. Adamın da söylediği gibi Haechan’ın ablası kapıda bekliyordu. Anne ve babasına göre daha sakindi.  
“Noona, herhangi bir gelişme var mı?”   
“Az önce doktorlar açıklama yaptı, Haechan serserilerden dayak yemiş gibi görünüyor. Yüzüstü düşerken de karnına kırık bir bira şişesi saplanmış, döven her kimse onu o halde terk ettiğinden kan kaybetti yoksa çok büyük yaraları yok. Birazdan normal odaya alınacak, birkaç saate uyanmasını bekliyoruz.”  
Taeyong düşünceli bir şekilde saçlarını çekiştirdi, bir şeyler düşünürken yaptığı bir alışkanlıktı bu. Annesi yakında kafasında saç kalmayacağını söylüyordu. “Noona, doktorlar serserilerin nasıl dövdüğünü söylediler mi? Yani, sopa falan mı kullanmışlar-“  
Kız gözlerinden yaşların süzülmesini engelleyemedi. “Karnının ve elinin üzerinde ayakkabı izleri vardı Yong-ah. Biraz önce içeri bakarken gözlerimle gördüm. İşkence eder gibi elin basmışlar.”   
Taeyong ellerinin altındaki kolçakları sıktı, tutuşu o kadar sıkıydı ki eklemleri bembeyaz olmuştu. Bunu yapan kişiyi doğduğuna pişman edecekti.   
Birkaç saat büyük sıkıntıyla geçmişti, Haechan’ın anne ve babası geri döndüğünde can acıtan kısımları atlayarak Haechan’ın son durumunu anlatmışlardı. Ardından Haechan’ın normal odaya alınışını izlemişlerdi. Güneşin tenini öptüğü bu çocuk kan kaybı nedeniyle bembeyazdı. Dudakları kupkuruydu ve Taeyong bu kelimeyi düşünmekten kaçınsa da cansız gözüküyordu. Aynı zamanda, doktorlardan Haechan’ın bir kolunun kırık olduğunu ve iki kaburgasının da çatlak olduğunu öğrenmişlerdi. Yaklaşık bir aylık sürede tamamen iyileşecek hasarlardı bunlar.   
Sonunda Haechan gözlerini açtığında hepsi birde gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu. Küçük olan gülümsemiş ve kısık sesiyle su istemişti. Ailesiyle biraz yalnız kaldıktan sonra şimdi Taeyong’laydı ve gözlerini büyük olandan kaçırıyordu.  
“Haechan-ah, bunu kimin yaptığını biliyorum ama senden onay almak istiyorum. Bunu sana Mark yaptı değil mi?”  
Haechan yanaklarına süzülen gözyaşlarını hızla sildi ve başıyla onayladı.  
“O-ona aşkımı itiraf edecektim ama… o bir anda bana tekmeler savurmaya başladı. Sonra da el-elime bastırdı ve onu yalnız bırakmamı söyleyip gitti. Ama Hyung, yemin ederim karnıma saplanan camları fark etmemişti!”  
Taeyong, hala o çocuğu savunduğuna inanamıyordu. Sessiz kalmayı tercih etmişti, yeni uyanan çocuğun kalbini kırmak istemiyordu. Küçüğünün saçını öptü ve ayaklandı.  
“şimdilik gidiyorum, bizim çocuklarla buluşup bir şey yapmamız gerekli bu arada merak etme, yarışmada yerini başkası almayacak. Sen iyileştiğin zaman dans pratiklerine devam edeceğiz. bu yarışma için ne kadar istekli olduğunu biliyorum.”  
Haechan sağlam olan kolunu salladı. “Görüşürüz Hyung, diğerlerine de selam söyle.”  
Bazılarına selamdan daha fazlasını vereceğim.  
*  
“Yuta Hyung, Mark’la esne. Jeno sen benimlesin.” Okul çoktan bitmişti ve kulüp aktivite saatleri başlamıştı. Tekvando takımı çoktan antrenmana başlamıştı ama dansçılardan hiçbiri ortalıkta gözükmüyordu.   
“Yah! Bacaklarımı ortadan ikiye ayırıyordun!” Yuta’nın bağırışıyla Mark kendine gelmişti. Bütün gün boyunca robot gibi dolaşmıştı. Tamam Mark normalde de donuk biriydi ama şimdi çok daha beterdi. Fark etmeden Yuta’nın bacaklarını ikiye ayırmıştı.  
“Kusura bakma Hyung.”  
“Sorunun ne senin?!” Yuta’nın bağırışının üzerine sessizleşen spor salonunda Taeyong’un sesi yankılanmıştı.   
“Onun sorunun ne olduğunu ben çok iyi biliyorum!” tribünlerden sahaya atlayan Taeyong şaşkın bir şekilde duran takımı aşıp Mark’ın üzerine atladı. Çocuğu boynundan tutup yere vurmuştu. Acıyla inildeyen Mark’ın üzerine eğildi ve burnunun üzerine sert bir yumruk attı, kemikten gelen çıtırtı salondaki herkes tarafından duyulmuştu. Taeyong bununla tatmin olmamıştı.  
“Kaburga kemiklerini çatlattığından haberin var mı ha?!” Bağırışının ardından yumruğu Mark’ın göğüs kafesine inmişti, çocuğun ciğerlerindeki tüm hava boşalmıştı. Taeyong tam çocuğun kolunu bükerek kıracakken geriye doğru çekildi. Winwin ve Jaemin spor salonuna girmiş ve Taeyong’u ayırmak için koşturmuşlardı.   
Diğerleri tarafından geriye çekilen Taeyong hırsla son bir kez tekme attı ve attığı tekme tam çeneye isabet etti.  
“Eğer bir daha onun yanına yaklaşırsan hayatını sikerim anlıyor musun?! Diğer çocukların ellerini paramparça ettiğim gibi tekme atmakta kullandığın bacağının kemiklerini toza çeviririm! Mark Lee, seni orospu çocuğu!”  
Hala Jaemin ve Winwin’in kollarında çırpınıyor ve avazı çıktığı kadar bağırarak küfürler ediyordu, yüzü kıpkırmızıydı ve şakaklarından ter damlaları süzülüyordu. Çekiştirilmekten gömleğinin bir düğmesi kopmuştu ve bu yüzden yamuk duruyordu. Lee Taeyong delirmişti.  
“Hyung, ne halt ediyorsun?!” Sonunda donmuş halinden çıkan Jaehyun Taeyong’un önüne geçti. Neler olduğunu anlayamıyordu fakat Taeyong’un sabahki haliyle Mark’ın bir bağlantısı olduğuna emindi.  
“Neler olduğunu takımınızın küçük piçine sor! Hadi ne boklar yediğini anlatsana!” Taeyong normal halinden çok daha farklıydı, normalde herkese karşı soğuk bir tavır sergileyen buzlar prensi şimdi etrafı yakıp kavuruyordu.  
“Sana konuş dedim!” Taeyong’un çığlığa benzer ses tonuyla irkilen Mark konuşmaya başladı.  
“Haechan’ı dövdüm. Bana çıkma teklif etmeye kalktı ve reddedince de diretti. Onun gibi yapışkan tiplere dayanamıyorum ve bir erkeğin çıkma teklif etmesi iğrenç-“  
Jaemin Taeyong’un kolunu bıraktı, zaten liderleri çırpınmayı kesmişti. Jaemin yerden kalkmaya çabalayan Mark’ın göğsüne bir tekme attı, onunki Taeyong kadar güçlü olmasa da etkili olmuştu. Bu sefer onu tutan kişi Jeno’ydu.  
“reddettikten sonra çekip gidebilirdin ama homofobik bir piç olduğun için ona biraz işkence etme kararı aldın ha? Kardeşim az kalsın kan kaybından ölüyordu! Onu o ara sokakta terk edip gittin, eğer devriye gezen polisler olmasaydı kan kaybından ölebilirdi.”  
Mark şaşkınlıkla onlara baktı, Haechan’ı baygın bırakıp gitmişti ama kanatacak kadar sert vurduğunu sanmıyordu. Taeyong onun bakışlarını gördü ve cevapladı. “Düştüğü yerde karnına kırık bir şişe saplanmış.”  
Mark’a vurduğundan öfkesi azalmış gibiydi. “Bak çocuk, anlaşmamız şöyle: sen bir daha Haechan’ın karşısına çıkmıyorsun ve biz de seni polise şikayet etmiyoruz. Anlaşıldı mı?” Taeyong’un her zamanki soğuk duruşuyla afallayan Mark da başıyla onaylamıştı. İşlerin bu kadar büyüyeceğini düşünmemişti, insanları dövmek okuldan aldığı cezalar dışında başına büyük bir bela açmamıştı. Onu öldürebilirdim.   
Enerjisi tükenmiş halde Winwin’e sarılarak yürüyen Taeyong spor salonundan çıktığı anda Jaehyun Mark’a dönmüştü. Jaemin’in hala içeride olduğunu biliyordu ama kendini tutamayacaktı. Yerden kalkmaya çabalayan çocuğu yakasından tutarak kaldırdı ve soyunma odasına doğru ittirdi.  
“Haechan geri dönene kadar antrenmanlardan ve yarışmalardan men edildin. Ayrıca ondan özür dileyeceksin ve affını almadan da geri dönmeyeceksin.”  
Mark itiraz etmek üzereyken Jaehyun onu bakışlarıyla susturdu.  
“Senden bunu hiç beklemezdim. Sorumluluk sahibi olduğunu sanıyordum ve mezun olurken gözüm arkada kalmayacaktı ama… beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın. Lütfen git.”  
Mark başını eğerek soyunma odasına yöneldi ve hissettiği utançla tekrar görülmemek için arka kapıdan çıktı.  
*  
Spor salonu boşalmıştı ama Jeno ve Jaemin hala oradaydılar. Jaemin’i saldırmaması için tutan Jeno, şimdi sakinleşmesi için sırtını okşuyordu. Oturdukları yerde kucak kucağa sayılırlardı. Jaemin’in başı Jeno’nun omzuna yaslıydı ve elleri sıkı sıkıya çocuğun tekvando kıyafetine yapışmıştı. Hem geçmişin hem de arkadaşına olanların acısıyla bir türlü ağlamayı kesemiyordu.  
Jeno içten içe telaş içindeydi. Hoşlandığı çocuk kucağında ağlıyordu ve bir yandan heyecanını kontrol etmeye çalışırken diğer yandan da onu teselli etmek için bir yol bulmaya çalışıyordu. Ne yazık ki elinden gelen tek şey diğerinin sırtını okşayıp kulağına geçeceğini fısıldamaktı.   
Jaemin burnunu çekti ve kafasını geniş omuzdan kaldırdı. Evet, Jeno diğerlerine göre küçük olabilirdi ama bir sporcu olarak onun da omuzları genişti ve yaslanmak için oldukça rahat olan seçeneklerden biriydi. Güzel kokuyordu, kafasını koyabileceği kadar genişti ve konforluydu.   
Omzundan kalkan kafayla Jeno ne kadar yakın olduklarını fark etti. Yüzleri arasında birkaç santimden fazlası yoktu ve Jeno önündeki yüzün mükemmelliğini yakından inceleyebiliyordu. Burnu ve gözlerinin altı ağlamaktan kızarmış olsa da Na Jaemin hala güzeldi. Cildi pürüzsüzdü ve kocaman gözleri Jeno’ya kilitlenmişti. Onun da kendisini incelediğini fark edince Jeno kızararak kafasını çevirmişti.  
“Haechan için üzgünüm… benim sınıfımdaydı. Açıkçası Mark Hyung’un bunu yapabileceğini düşünmezdim. Onun daha soğukkanlı olduğunu sanıyordum. O zamanlar okulda değildim ama… senin başına gelenler için de üzgünüm. Eminim arkadaşının başına gelenlerle geçmişi tekrardan yaşamışsındır. Buna engel olmak için yapabileceğim bir şey olmadığı için de üzgünüm. Hissettiğin tüm acıları engellemek isterdim ama yapabileceğim tek şey seni teselli etmekten ibaret.”  
Jeno’nun sözleri üzerine Jaemin’in yüzünde bir gülümseme oluştu. Gülümsediğinde o kadar kusursuz görünüyordu ki Jeno kendini dolunaya bakıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Hayır, Jaemin’in gülümsemesi güneşe benzemiyordu. Dansçının gülümsemesi çok daha zarif bir ışıkla parıldıyordu ve içinde birçok gizem barındırıyordu.   
Jaemin kollarını çocuğun boynuna doladı ve yüzüne eğildi. Jeno yumuşak dudakları yanağında hissettiğinde az kalsın kalp krizi geçiriyordu. Jaemin dudaklarını olması gerekenden biraz daha uzun süre yanakta tuttu ve ardından çocuğa sıkıca sarıldı. Jeno donup kalmıştı.  
Jaemin tekrardan gülümsedi ve ayağa kalktı.   
“Teselli ettiğin için ve bugünlük sığınağım olduğun için teşekkür ederim. Ve öpücüğe gelirsek… onu okula geldiğin ilk günden beri yapmak istiyordum, Lee Jeno.”


	5. +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dil bariyeri vs. yuta bariyeri

İki haftanın sonunda Haechan okula geri dönmüştü. Kolu alçıdaydı, giysilerinin altında kaburgalarını sıkıca saran bir sargı vardı ve henüz birinden destek almadan yürüyemiyordu ama sonuçta dönmüştü. Bu iki hafta içerisinde pek çok şey değişmişti. İki takım da antrenman yapmayı bırakmıştı çünkü birbirleriyle görüşmek istemiyorlardı. Bir taraf utanıyordu, diğer taraf ise birilerinin yüzünü dağıtma hırsıyla yanıyordu.

Jeno ve Jaemin o akşamdan sonra daha da yakınlaşmışlardı, öğle saatinde bahçede oturup kitap okuyarak yemeklerini yiyorlar ya da birbirlerini tanıma amacıyla sohbet ediyorlardı. Birbirlerine baktıkları anda kızaran bu ikilinin sohbet edebilecek duruma gelmesi diğerlerini de şaşırtmıştı.

Jaehyun ve Taeyong o günden sonra bir kere bile yüz yüze gelmemişti. Taeyong küçük olandan kaçma eğilimindeydi çünkü söyledikleri ve yaptıkları yüzünden biraz utanıyordu. O sabah söyledikleriyle Jaehyun’un kalbini kırmıştı ve özür dilemeye de utanıyordu. Jaehyun ise takımının en küçük üyesinin yediği haltlardan dolayı ona yaklaşamıyordu. Taeyong’un zaten tekvandoculardan fazla hoşlandığı söylenemezken Mark’ın yediği haltlarla nefretinin daha da koyulaştığından korkuyordu.

Yuwin çiftinde ise durumlar çok daha farklıydı. Evet, Yuwin ismini Yuta bir dahi edasıyla ortaya atmıştı. Kendi kendisini Winwin’le shipliyordu. Sözlü tacizlerini aç kurtları winwin’den uzaklaştırmak için okul ortasında yapmaya başlamıştı. Çocuğu okul bahçesinde gördüğü anda balım, çöreğim ve Çin mantım gibi çeşitli rezil sıfatlarla yanına çağırıyor ve çocuğu rezil ediyordu. Zaten arkadaş çevresi yakın olmayan Çinli’nin yanına kimse yaklaşmamaya başlamıştı. Dil bariyerinin yanı sıra artık Yuta bariyeri de vardı.

Mark ise topluluktan uzaklaştırıldığı günden beri çoğu şey hakkında düşüncesini değiştirmişti ve deyim yerindeyse köpek gibi pişmandı. Gerçekten Haechan’a büyük bir zarar vermek istememişti. Sadece gözünü korkutup yanına yaklaşmasını engellemek istiyordu. Aslında yaptıkları Winwin’in Yuta’ya yaptıklarından farksızdı. Ortadaki sorun Haechan’ın Yuta gibi bir hayvan olmamasıydı. O çok daha narindi ve ömrü boyunca hep serserilerle dövüşmüş olan Mark onun bu kadar narin olabileceğini bilmiyordu. Haechan’a saplanan camdan ise kesinlikle haberi yoktu. Eğer çocuğun öyle yaralandığını bilseydi onu kesinlikle ara sokakta bırakmaz, hatta gerekirse sırtında taşıyarak hastaneye ulaştırırdı.

Kendine itiraf etmek istemediği ama pişman olduğu bir şey daha vardı. Bir homofobik gibi davrandığı için de pişmandı. Aslında Kanada’da yetişmiş biri olarak oldukça açık görüşlüydü ama Kore’de geçirdiği son dönemler onun karakteri üzerinde değişikliklere sebep olmuştu. Şu son iki haftada Jeno ve Jaemin’in yakınlaşmasıyla gözünde cinsiyetlerin pek de bir farkı olmadığını anlamıştı. O gece Haechan’ı dövmesini sağlayan şey kendi duyguları değil içinde yaşadığı ülkenin toplum baskılarıydı.

*

Haechan derin bir nefes aldı ve okulun girişinden içeri adım attı. Sanki aylardır okula gelmemiş gibi hissediyordu. Etraftaki tanıdıkların bakışlarını görünce başıyla selam verdi ve bahçede onu bekleyen arkadaşlarının yanına seğirtti. Taeyong onu görünce bankta oturduğu yerden kalktı ve küçüğüne yer verdi. Onu özlemişti. Aslında neredeyse her gün hastanede görüşmüşlerdi ama küçük dostunu okul forması içinde ve hasta yatağının dışında görmek büyük bir rahatlamaydı.

“Hoş geldin Haechan-ah!” Yanında oturan Jaemin kollarını ona sardı ve kaynamaya devam eden kemikleri acıtmamak için yavaşça sarıldı. Haechan duygulansa da hıhlayarak gözlerini devirdi.

“Tanrı aşkına, eğer beni bu kadar özlediğinizi bilseydim doktora daha çabuk çıkmam için baskı yapardım.”

“Doktoru çenenle bezdirdiğini biliyoruz zaten.” Winwin umursamaz gibi görünerek konuşmaya çalıştı ama kızarmış yanakları ve parıldayan gözleri heyecanını ele veriyordu. Tabii ki de kardeşinin geri dönmesine sevinmişti.

Uzun bir beden yanlarına yaklaştı. Bu Jeno’ydu. Herkese selam verip söze girdi. “Hoş geldin Haechan-ah! Derse girdiğimizde benim yanıma otur, not tutmana yardım edeceğim. Benden istediğiniz bir şey var mı?”

Jaemin ayağa kalktı ve çocuğun koluna girdi. “Sabah kahvaltı yapmamıştım, ya sen?” Jeno kahvaltı yapmış olmasına rağmen yağmadığını söyleyerek Jaemin’e kantine kadar eşlik etmişti. Haechan arkalarından bakıp ofladı.

“Aşk hayatımın Jaemin salağınınkinden daha berbat olması kabus gibi. Neyse, en azından Winwin Hyung hala sap.” Sözü bittiği anda okulun bahçesinde bir haykırış duyuldu, artık herkesin alıştığı bu hayvani sesi Haechan ilk kez duyuyordu.

“Çin Mantım!” Yuta depar atarak soluğu Winwin’i yanında almış ve zamanında kendini frenleyemediğinden çocuğun üzerine düşmüştü.

“Çekil üstümden be!” Winwin’in ittirmesiyle Yuta yere kapaklanmıştı yine de aldırmadı ve parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi, oturduğu yerde aptal bir köpeğe benziyordu.

“Rüyanda beni gördün mü? Ne yapıyorduk? Ben rüyamda seni gördüm, evleniyorduk! Tam duvağını çıkarıp seni öpecekken yere düştüm ama.” Sözlerinin sonunda bir çocuk gibi dudağını büzdü. Winwin kendinden bekleyen bir hareketle öne eğildi ve Yuta’nın yanağını okşadı. Japon kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

“Ben de rüyamda seni gördüm. Biletini almış Japonya’ya dönüyordun. Sınırdışı edilmiştin.” Kalbi küt küt çarpan Yuta’yı ittirdi ve okula yürümeye başladı.

Yuta onları ilgiyle izleyen ikiliye döndü ve kalbini tutarak konuştu.

“Sanırım bir miktar aşık oldum.”

*

Taeyong öğle yemeği için yemekhanede kendisine yer arıyordu, aslında her yer boştu ve aradığı bir kişi vardı. Cesaretini toplayamadığı için konuşan bir kişi. Şahin gözleriyle etrafı taradı. Jaehyun yemekhanenin en uzak köşesinde, yalnız başına oturuyordu. Taeyong fırsatı değerlendirip hızlı adımlarla yanına ilerledi. Halletmesi gereken zorlu bir konuşma vardı.

Önüne bırakılan tepsiyle Jaehyun kafasını yemeğinden kaldırdı. Karşısında sevimli bir şekilde gülümseyen Taeyong’u bulmuştu.

“Oturabilir miyim?” Jaehyun’un baş işaretiyle Taeyong karşısına oturdu.

“Merhaba Hyung. Uzun zamandır görüşemiyorduk.” Jaehyun’un sözlerinin ardından ortalığı bir sessizlik kaplamıştı. Taeyong söze nasıl başlayacağını düşünerek dudağını ısırıyordu. Anlık bir cesaretle uzanıp Jaehyun’un bir elini ellerinin arasına aldı. Elleri küçük olduğundan iki tanesi Jaehyun’un bir elini ancak kavrayabilmişti.

“Jaehyun-ah… o gün seni kırdığım için gerçekten üzgünüm. Sadece Haechan için endişeleniyordum, yoluma çıkan ne olursa paramparça ederdim inan bana.” Jaehyun karşı taraftan gelen özürle afallamıştı. Taeyong’un özür dilemesini beklemiyordu çünkü tekvandoculara karşı olan hoşnutsuzluğu tüm okul tarafından bilinirdi.

“Aslında tüm tekvandoculardan falan nefret ettiğim de yok, sadece kıyafetleriniz bile o kötü anıları yeniden canlandırıyor. Baban anlattıysa geçen sene yaşadıklarımı sen de biliyorsundur…” Pembe saçlı çocuğun gözleri hafifçe dolmuştu ve dudağını ısırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Hyung, babamdan hiçbir şey duymadım ben. Babam yerine senden öğrenmeyi yeğlerim. Neden bir anda tekvandoyu bıraktın? Neden çok sevdiğin spordan artık nefret ediyorsun? Neden tekvando takımına kin besliyorsun?”

Taeyong anlatıp anlatmaması gerektiği konusunda kararsızdı fakat artık eski kabuslarından kurtulmak istiyorsa bu kabusları birine anlatıp kurtulmalıydı. İyi bir dinleyici ve sadık bir sır tutucu olan Jaehyun, bunun için iyi bir adaydı.

“Geçen senenin başında eski takım kaptanı… soyunma odalarında beni taciz etti. Eğer beden eğitimi öğretmeni bizi bulmasaydı… büyük ihtimalle gazetelere manşet olurduk. O günden beri tekvandodan soğudum ve tekvandoculara karşı da önyargıyla yaklaşıyorum. Ama sakın yanlış anlama, senin öyle olduğunu falan düşünmüyorum! Sen oldukça kibarsın, yardımseversin ve… tatlısın. ben de bundan sonra önyargılarımı kaldıracağım ve insanlara daha ılımlı yaklaşmaya çalışacağım. İnsanların arkamdan söyledikleri lakabı duydum. Buzlar prensi olmak istemiyorum artık.”

Jaehyun yerinden kalktı, Taeyong onun kendisini bırakıp gittiğini düşünmüştü ki kolundaki dokunuşu hissetti. Jaehyun onu oturduğu yerden çekip göğsüne bastırmıştı. Cidden, Taeyong’un yüzü Jaehyun’un kaslı göğsüne yapışık haldeydi. Taeyong ağzına dayalı kumaş yüzünden boğuk bir ses tonuyla konuştu.

“Geçen sene bu kadar kaslı değildin sen.”

*

Haechan öğle teneffüsünü arka bahçedeki ağaçların arasında kitap okuyarak değerlendiriyordu. Aşırı kitap okuyan biri değildi ama sınıftakilerin sürekli neler olduğunu sorması onu sinir etmişti ve insanlardan bunalınca kitaplara sığınmaya karar vermişti. Okulun arka tarafı insanlardan kaçınmak için iyi bir yerdi. Muhteşem ve bakımlı bir bahçe olmasına rağmen diğer öğrenciler yemeklerini yemekhane ya da ön bahçede yemeyi tercih ediyorlardı. Hoşlandıkları kişileri gözlemliyor ve dedikodu yapıyorlardı. Haechan dedikoduların bugünkü konusu olduğunu hatırlayınca iç çekti. Bazen tanınan biri olmaktan nefret ediyordu.

“Haechan-ah?” Duyduğu sesle irkilerek yerinden fırladı. Kulaklarını yanıltmıyorsa bu kalın ses Mark’a aitti.

“Burada ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?! Taeyong Hyung’la yaptığın anlaşmaya göre benden uzak duracaktın!” Haechan’ın tiz sesine karşılık Mark sessizce ayağını yere sürtmüştü, ellerini önünde birleştirmişti. Teslim olan bir asker gibi gözüküyordu.

“Ben özür dilemek için geldim. Yaptığım şeyin affedilmez olduğunu biliyorum ama-“

“Ne güzel, affedilmez olduğunu biliyorsan hiç çeneni yorma ve siktir git!”

Mark Haechan’a doğru bir adım attı ama kızıl saçlı çocuk hafifçe irkilerek geri çekilmişti. Mark’ın vuracağını falan mı sanmıştı o?

“Ben.. dokunmayacaktım. Sadece yaptığım şeyden ne kadar pişman olduğumu bilmeni istedim. Bundan sonra da mutlaka bir yerlerde karşı karşıya geleceğiz ve seni her gördüğümde yaptığım şeyden dolayı vicdan azabı çekeceğime emin olabilirsin. Henüz affetmen için çok erken olduğunu biliyorum ama en azından özrümü kabul etmeni istiyorum.”

Haechan üzerindeki o anlamsız korkuyu atarak bir adım attı ve Mark’ın göğsünü dürttü.

“Hem aşkımı, hem gururumu hem de kemiklerimi aynı anda kırmayı başardın Mark Lee. Benden hoşlanmadığını biliyordum ama sadece şansımı denemek istemiştim çünkü beni o sokak serserilerinden kurtardığın andan beri senden hoşlanıyordum. Şu an anlıyorum ki değmezmişsin, o sokak serserilerinden hiçbir farkın yok. Ha, bu arada neden kendini affettirmeye çalıştığını biliyorum; Jaehyun Hyung ben seni affedene kadar takıma seni takıma alamayacak. Seni cehennem buz tutuncaya kadar affetmeyeceğim. Yani Bay Kanada, sürün.”

Mark’a omuz atarak yanından geçti ve ön bahçeye çıktı. Sabah çiftlerin içine ettiği keyfi yerine gelmişti. Şeytan Haechan geri dönmüştü.


	6. %

“…ve tekvando takımımıza kazandıkları ikincilik ve üçüncülükler için teşekkür ediyoruz, okulumuzun gururusunuz. Bugünlük duyurular bu kadar, hepiniz sınıflarınıza.”

Spor salonundaki öğrenciler yavaş yavaş boşalırken Winwin iç çekti. Yine dans topluluğunun başarısı müdür tarafından yok sayılmıştı. Hafta sonu, kendileri katıldıkları bir yarışmada takım olarak birinci olmuşlardı ama her zamanki gibi müdür onları görmezden gelmişti. Yaşlı adam anlaşılmaz bir biçimde danstan nefret ediyordu. Bütçeden en az parayı onlara ayırıyordu ve en kötü kulüp odasını onlara veriyordu.

“Küçük Çinlim!” Winwin iç çekerek kendisine doğru koşan Yuta’ya baktı. Japon olanın yüzünde her zamanki gibi göz alıcı bir gülümseme vardı fakat bu sefer görünüşünde büyük bir farklılık vardı, saçları pamuk şeker rengindeydi. Winwin kendisine gülümseyen çocukla kıpkırmızı oldu ve somurtarak arkasını döndü. Evet, Yuta’ya gıcık oluyor olabilirdi ama sayısız flörtleşmeden sonra yavaş yavaş duvarlarını indirmek zorunda kalmıştı.

“Hey, bak sana ne aldım!” Yuta küçük olanı omzundan tutup kendine doğru çevirdi ve elindekini gösterdi, kocaman elleri arasında daha da sevimli görünen pembe kremalı bir cupcake tutuyordu. Winwin gözlerini kaçırarak yavaşça keki aldı ve bir ısırık aldı.

“Tadı enfes! Bunu nereden aldın?”

Yuta göz kırparak sırıttı. “Okul çıkışında sana kafeyi göstereyim ve bunun adını randevu koyalım, olur mu?”

Winwin somurttu ve omzunu Yuta’nın tutuşundan kurtarıp arkasını döndü. “Böyle yapacağını biliyordum işte! Herkesi elde ettiğin gibi beni de elde etmeye çabalıyorsun ama ben bunlara kanmam!”

“Winwin-ah, aslında bu keki ben yaptım. Sadece utandığımdan söylemek istememiştim. Lütfen kendini diğerleri gibi görme, daha önce kimseden böyle hoşlanmamıştım.”

Winwin tekrar ona döndü. “Eğer benim özel olduğumu düşünüyorsan özel hissettirmelisin Yuta. Şu ana kadar okulda tavlamadığın erkek ya da kız kalmadı. Beni sadece zor bir hedef olarak gördüğünü düşünüyorum ve yavşak davranışlarınla her geçen gün buna daha çok ikna oluyorum. Senden hoşlanıyorum ama seninle çıkabilmem için önce kendine çekidüzen vermen gerek.”

Sözlerinin ardından koşarak spor salonunu terk etti.

Ardında kalbini tutarak donakalmış bir Yuta bırakmıştı.

“Sanırım ölüyorum.”

*

“Jeno-ya! Buraya gel, buraya!” Jaemin büyük bir ağacın altına oturmuş diğerinin dikkatini çekmek için elini sallıyordu. Zemine bir örtü sermişti ve yanında yiyeceklerle dolu koca bir kutu vardı. Jeno koşarak yanına geldi ve diz çöktü.

“Jaemin-ah, bu kadar çok şey hazırlamana gerek var mıydı? Dün sana sadece fıstık ezmeli sandviç getirmiştim.”

Jaemin kızardı ve ensesini kaşıdı. “Annem üniversiteye geçtiğimde zor durumda kalmamam için bana yemek yapmayı öğretti yani o kadar da zor olmadı.”

Kapların kapağını açtı ve muhteşem görünen yemekleri gözler önüne serdi. Pilav, ahtapot görünümünde sosis kızartmaları, soslu kızartmalar ve kavrulmuş et vardı ve hepsi de bolca bulunuyordu.

“Vay canına, evleneceğin kişi aşırı şanslı!” Aslında Jeno’nun amacı iltifat etmenin yanı sıra Jaemin’in sevgilisinin olup olmadığını öğrenmekti. Gerçi, daha gay olup olmadığını da bilmiyordu ya.

Jaemin getirdiği plastik tabaklara yemek servis ederken somurtarak konuştu. “Henüz beni kabul eden biri erkek olmadı. Herkes görünüşümden dolayı insanların kalbini kıran pisliğin teki olduğumu ya da Nakamoto Yuta gibi olduğumu düşünüyor. Kendilerini aldatacağımı ya da daha iyi biri için onları terk edebileceğimi falan düşünüyorlar herhalde.”

Jeno başını sallayarak hımladı ve tabağına gömüldü. Aslında biraz utanmıştı. Jaemin’le tanışmak bile kendisi için mucizevi bir olayken arkadaş olmuşlardı ve birbirlerine yemek pişirecek kadar da yakınlaşmışlardı. Ama normalde sakin bir kişilik olan Jeno’nun Jaemin konusundaki hırsı sonsuzdu. Daha fazlasını istiyordu. Bu sevimli çocuğun kalbinde basit bir arkadaştan daha fazla yer kaplamak ve onun düşünebildiği tek kişi olmak istiyordu.

Çubuklarını tabağının içine bıraktı ve Jaemin’e bakmaya başladı, bir süre sonra Jaemin de içgüdüsel olarak ona dönmüştü.

“Ne oldu? Beğenmediğin bir şey mi var? Eti biraz fazla pişirmiş ol-“

Jeno uzandı ve Jaemin’in ellerini tuttu.

“İlk olarak et fazla falan pişmemiş, her şey aynı senin gibi mükemmeldi. Jaemin-ah, karar verdim. Bundan sonra yemeklerini yiyen şanslı kişi ben olacağım!”

Jaemin’in suratındaki kafası karışmış ifadeyle, diğeri telaşla kendini açıklamaya çalıştı. “Yani- şey, demek istediğim sadece yemeklerini yemek için değil. Kaydolduğum ilk gün bana yardım ettiğinden beri senden hoşlanıyorum ve-“

Jaemin uzanıp çocuğun yanağını öptü. Çocuğun donup kalmış suratına kıkırdamıştı.

“Jeno-ya, ben de senden çok hoşlanıyorum. Ama eğer birlikte olacaksak bana söz vermen gerekli. Asla diğerleri gibi olmayacaksın değil mi?”

Jeno elleri arasındaki ele hafifçe dudaklarını değdirdi. “Seni asla üzmeyeceğim.”

*

“Ne demek sevgili oldunuz?!” Haechan tiz sesiyle spor salonunu inildetmişti. Henüz tekvando takımı gelmediğinden rahatlıkla dedikodu yapabiliyorlardı. Haechan henüz dans pratiklerine katılmaya başlamamıştı ama en azından izleyerek de olsa gruba destek olmak istiyordu ve aynaları olmadığından hataları belirtmek için yardımcı oluyordu.

“Eğer o konuşmasaydı zaten ben itiraf edecektim. Bu yüzden bugün öğle teneffüsünde piknik yapmayı planlamıştım.” Jaemin hala yanakları kızarıkken konuşmuştu. Bütün gün boyunca bulutların üzerinde süzülüyormuşçasına dolaşmıştı. Taeyong elini küçük olanın omzuna attı ve onu süzüldüğü bulutlardan aşağıya indirdi.

“Dedikodu yapmayı kesin de karar verin. Performans için saçımızı hangi renk yapmalıyız? Daha haftalar olduğunu biliyorum ama nasıl kıyafetlerimize karar verdiysek saç ve makyaj stilimize de karar vermeliyiz.”

Haechan hızla elini kaldırdı. “Tabii ki her zamanki gibi makyajla ben ilgileneceğim, Hyung. Şarkının ismi The Eve ve seksi bir konsept olduğundan göz makyajını kırmızı tonlarında yapmayı düşünüyorum. VIXX’in Shangri-La performansındaki gibi. Ve saçlarım kesinlikle kahverengi olacak, kırmızıdan sıkıldım artık.”

Taeyong Haechan’ın söylediklerini başıyla onayladı. Gerçekten de Haechan’ın makyajdaki yeteneği inkar edilemezdi. Bu hobisini zorbalık görmemek için herkesten saklayan Haechan, dans topluluğuna katılmasıyla yeteneklerini gözler önüne sermişti. Arada kızlar bile makyaj tüyosu almak için ona geliyordu artık.

“Sanırım ben sarıdan pamuk şekerine geçiş yapacağım.” Winwin umursamıyormuş gibi görünmeye çalışarak konuştu. Oysaki bu renk oldukça tanıdıktı.

“Bu renkte kalmaya devam etmek istiyorum. Hem Jeno bu rengi seviyor hem de şekillendirirsek oldukça seksi olacağıma eminim.” Sözlerinin ardından kusuyor gibi yapan Haechan’a, flörtöz bir şekilde göz kırpmıştı. Haechan artık gerçekten kusma noktasındaydı.

“Bu sefer saçlarımı yeşil yapacağım. Bir gözüme de yeşil lens takarsam istediğim havayı verebilirim bence.”

“Hyung, kel kalacaksın.” Ve Haechan kafasına şaplağı yemişti. Taeyong gözlerini devirdi ve tribünlerden aşağı atladı.

“Her neyse, The Eve provasına başlayalım. Okulu su bastığından beri onu çalışmamıştık.” Tam hoparlöre telefonu yerleştirecekken spor salonunun kapısı gıcırdayarak açılmıştı. İçeri ilk olarak Jaehyun girdi ve gamzelerini çıkartacak derecede gülümseyerek Taeyong’un yanına koşturdu.

“Hyung, bugün bizim antrenmanımız yok ama sizin pratiğinizi izlemek için geldik. Kalabilir miyiz?”

Taeyong gülümsedi ve küçük olanın başını okşadı. “Bugün uluslararası yarışma için kullanacağımız dansın pratiğini yapacağız. Eğer sır tutabiliyorsanız neden olmasın?”

Jaehyun tekrardan baş döndürücü bir şekilde gülümsedi ve cevapladı. “Emin ol ben de diğerleri de danstan biraz bile anlamıyoruz, yaptığınız şeyleri üç saniye içinde unutacağımıza eminim.”

_Ah be Jaehyun, ömrün boyunca unutabileceğini zannetmiyorum…_

Taeyong’un onayıyla tekvando takımı tribünlere geçti. İlginç bir şekilde Mark da onlarla birlikte gelmişti. Haechan kendisine doğru yönelen Mark’a pis pis baktı. “Yanıma oturmayı aklından bile geçirme, Kanada.”

Ve Mark hüzünlü yavru köpek bakışları atarak Haechan’dan uzaklaştı.

The Eve başladığında Jaehyun başına neyin geleceğini biliyordu. Sıkı bir EXO fanıydı ve bu dansın ne kadar ölümcül olduğunu biliyordu.

_Tanrı aşkına, dansı değiştirmiş olsunlar._

Evet, dansı değiştirmişlerdi. Şimdi zaten yeterince seksi olan dans artık erotik kategorisine giriyordu. Winwin ve Taeyong’un birbirlerine sarılıp burun buruna geldikleri son sahnede Yuta’yla birlikte hem kıskançlık hem de heyecandan az kalsın kalp krizi geçiriyordu. Sonunda müzik kesildiğinde terli bir Taeyong tribünlere doğru koşturdu.

“Haechan-ah, sence nasıl?”

Haechan düşünürmüş gibi yaptı ve oldukça dürüst bir şekilde cevap vermişti. “Açıkçası son çalışmamızın üzerinden zaman geçtiği için hareketleriniz aksaktı, tam hatırlamıyor gibiydiniz ama bu birkaç gün içinde düzelecektir yani büyük bir sorun değil. Bence sıkıntı yüz ifadelerinizde. Yüz ifadeleriniz masa başı işte çalışır gibi. Yatak odasında erkek arkadaşınıza striptiz yapar gibi bir surat ifadesi takınmalısınız.”

Haechan’ın son cümlesiyle arka sırada oturan Jaehyun oturduğu yerden düşmüştü ve sevgilisini izlerken kızaran Jeno az kalsın içtiği suda boğuluyordu. Yuta ise çoktan hayal dünyasına dalmıştı. Sakin görünen tek kişi olan Mark’ın da yanakları hafifçe kızarıktı.

Yukarıdakilerin tepkisini gören Taeyong hızla Haechan’ın kafasına vurdu. “Salak salak konuşma Haechan! Daha önce sevgilisi olmuş gibi konuşuyor bir de. Sen benim gözümde daha 3 yaşındasın be!”

Haechan gözlerini devirdi. “Bana daha önce sevgilin olmadı diyen kişinin Whiplash adlı bir şarkı yazmış olması da ayrı ironik. Hyung, aramızda en çok fantazisi olan kişi sensin.”

Taeyong’un yüzü pembe saçlarını geçmiş ve ölüm moruna yaklaşmıştı, aslında o an ölse bu küçük şeytandan kurtuluşunu kutlayabilirdi. Haechan’ın kulağına eğildi ve hafifçe fısıldadı.

“Eğer konuşmaya devam edersen kuzeninin düğününü kimin mahvettiğini annene söylerim. Unuttun mu, gelin odasına dalıp Doyoung’dan hamileyim diye bağırmıştın.”

Haechan yutkundu ve sırıttı. “Canım hyungum benim. Yemin ederim seni ağabeyimden daha çok seviyorum. Manevi olarak zaten ağabeyimsin. Kulun köpeğin olayım, sen iste canımı-“

“Tamam, kes.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’la göz göze gelmemeye çalışarak sahaya geri döndü ve şarkıyı değiştirdi.

“Bu sefer daha yumuşak bir şeyler çalışalım. Pick Me’ye ne dersiniz?”

Yuta zaten yatar pozisyonda olduğu oturakta biraz daha kaydı. “Sevimli şeylere de fetişim olacak sanırım.”

*

Jaehyun pratik çıkışında Taeyong’u yalnız olarak yakalamayı başardı. Pembe saçlı çocuk ayakkabılarını bağlarken geride kalmıştı.

“Hyung, dansınız gerçekten muhteşemdi ama… sizce de yarışmada sergilemek için biraz fazla şey değil mi?” Uygun kelimeyi kullanmak istemediğinde şeyi kullanmıştı. Taeyong meleksi bir biçimde gülümsedi ve elini uzun olanın omzuna koydu.

“Yarışma okullar arası ve yaş sınırı olmadığından koreografide kısıtlama yapmamıza gerek kalmadı. Endişelenmene gerek yok.”

_Emin ol o konuda endişelenmiyordum._

“Ah, duyduğuma sevindim. Şey… acaba yarın benimle bir yerlere gelmek ister misin? Bir kafeye ya da sinemaya gidebiliriz. Vizyonda güzel filmler olduğunu duydum. bir de… seninle konuşmak istediğim önemli bir şey vardı.”

Taeyong hafifçe kızararak gülümsedi ve Jaehyun’un omzundaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Tabii, neden olmasın. Hatta istersen annemin kafesinde bir şeyler atıştırdıktan sonra sinemaya gidebiliriz. Ne dersin?”

Jaehyun utanarak başıyla onayladı. Başı eğikti, henüz Taeyong’la göz göze gelmeye cesareti yoktu. Birden, yanağında hafif bir sıcaklık ve nem hissetti. Taeyong onu yumuşacık yanaklarından öpmüştü. Pembe saçlı çocuğun dudakları yanağında olması gerekenden birkaç saniye daha uzun kaldıktan sonra geri çekildi.

“Yarın görüşürüz Jaehyun-ah.”

Koşarak giden çocuk ardında donup kalmış, domates suratlı bir Jaehyun bırakmıştı.


	7. &

Jaehyun gergin bir şekilde dikiliyordu. Kollarını önünde bağlamış, azar yemeyi bekleyen bir çocuk gibiydi. Önündeki kadın kaşlarını çatmayı kesti ve Jaehyun’un başını okşayarak kahkaha attı.

“Sevimli bir çocuğa benziyor, saygılı da. İsmi ne senin evladım?”

“J-Jaehyun efendim!” Jaehyun’un sesi heyecanının da etkisiyle biraz yüksek çıkmıştı. Yanında duran Taeyong küçük olanın sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. Antrenmanlar sırasında çocuklara emirler yağdıran Jaehyun’u böyle gergin ve şirin görmek oldukça komikti.

Kadın çocuğu omuzlarından ittirerek pencere kenarındaki iki kişilik masaya yönlendirdi, Taeyong da ikisini takip etti ve Jaehyun’un karşısına oturdu. Kadın kendini daha da güzel gösteren bir gülümsemeyle sordu.

“Ne alırdınız beyler?”

Evet, kararlaştırdıkları gibi Taeyong’un teyzesinin kafesinde buluşmuştular. Okullarına yakın sayılabilecek, işlek bir caddedeydi kafe. Jaehyun’un bulması oldukça kolay olmuştu. Taeyong’un teyzesi de aynı onun gibi çok güzeldi.

Taeyong teyzesine döndü ve gülümseyerek ne istediğini söyledi. “Seul’ün en iyi vanilyalı ve çilekli pastasından istiyorum. Yanına da süt.”

Teyzesi sevimli bir şekilde sırıtan çocuğun sırtını okşadı ve ardından Jaehyun’a döndü. Jaehyun hala Taeyong’un ailesi sayılabilecek biriyle tanışmanın heyecanı içerisindeydi. Kendisine bakan kadını fark edince terli ellerini kotuna sildi ve konuştu. “Taeyong’un zevkine güvendiğimden ben de vanilyalı çilekli pasta istiyorum. İçecek olarak da americano alabilir miyim lütfen?”

Kadın Jaehyun’un kibar ricasına ve kısılan gözlerine dayanamayıp güldü. “Taeyong-ah, bu çocuğu elinden kaçırma tamam mı? Aileye böyle bir damat istiyoruz. Annen ve baban olsa-“

Taeyong hızla teyzesinin sözünü kesti. “Tiffany teyze biz henüz birlikte değiliz. Siparişlerimizi hızlı getirebilir misin, Jaehyun büyük ihtimalle bir şey yemeden gelmiştir.”

Tiffany Taeyong’un gerginliğini fark ederek başıyla onayladı ve hızla mutfağa geçti. Yine de içten içe yeğeninin ‘henüz’ birlikte olmadıklarını belirtmesi onu mutlu etmişti. Dolapta bekleyen pastaları hızla tabaklara yerleştirdi ve ek olarak tabaklara çikolata sosuyla kalp çizdi, bu genelde çiftlere yaptığı sunumdu. İçecekleri de hazırladıktan sonra bütün siparişleri tepsiye koydu.

İki gencin oturduğu masaya ulaştığında ikilinin utangaç bir şekilde sessizce oturduklarını görmüştü. Tabakları ve bardakları çocukların önüne bıraktı ve Taeyong’un omzunu güven verici bir şekilde okşadı. Anlaşılan gençlerin yalnız kalmasının zamanı gelmişti.

Taeyong rahatsızca ensesini kaşıdı ve göz ucuyla Jaehyun’a baktı, o da kendisi gibi rahatsız bir şekilde oturuyordu. Aralarındaki buzu kırmak adına çatalına uzandı ve pastadan oldukça büyük bir parça alarak Jaehyun’a doğru uzattı. Zaten yüzü kıpkırmızı olan çocuk Taeyong’un biraz utangaç ama sevimli tavırlarıyla morarmaya doğru gidiyordu.

“H-hyung eğer senin çatalından yersem sen neyle yiyeceksin? Çatalını pisletmek istemiyorum.”

Taeyong kekeleyen çocuğa güldü ve çatalı çocuğun ağzına ittirdi. Jaehyun hem pastanın muhteşem tadı hem de Taeyong’un kalp krizi geçirtici davranışlarıyla büyülenmişti.

Taeyong kıkırdayarak çatalı çocuğun ağzından çekti ve fark etmeden üstünde kalan kremayı yaladı. Jaehyun gerçekten bayılmak üzereydi.

Günlük konulardan ve takımlarından konuşarak pastalarını yavaşça bitirmişlerdi. Taeyong çatalını tabağına bıraktı ve ciddileşerek gözlerini Jaehyun'unkilerle buluşturdu.

"Benimle konuşman gereken şeyler olduğunu söylemiştin. Tatlımızı da yediğimize göre başlamaya ne dersin?"

Yaptıkları günlük sohbetle kızarıklığını üstünden atan Jaehyun tekrardan pembeleşmişti. Taeyong'un masanın üstünde duran ellerini kendi ellerinin içine aldı.

"Hyung, seni gördüğüm ilk andan beri senden hoşlanıyorum. Güzelsin, naziksin ve yaptığın her şeyde mükemmelsin. Tekvandoculardan hazzetmediğini ve bazı şüphelerin olduğunu biliyorum ama... Sevgilim olur musun?"

Karşısındaki çocuğun ani çıkışı ve dürüstlüğü karşısında Taeyong da pembeleşmişti. Büyük olan hafifçe gülümsedi ve Jaehyun'un ellerini sıktı.

"Jaehyun-ah, açıkça söylemek gerekirse tekvandovulardan hoşlanmadığım kısmı doğru fakat neden bilmiyorum ama senden hoşlanmaya başladım. Benim için dizdiğin bütün iltifatlar sende fazlasıyla bulunuyor. Ama... Ne yazık ki sevgilin olamam."

Jaehyun şaşkınlıkla kalakalmıştı. Taeyong kendisinden hoşlanıyordu ama onunla çıkamıyordu. Peki ama neden? Sorusunu biraz fazla sesli bir şekilde dile getirdiğinde Taeyong onu sakinleştirmek için baş parmağıyla küçük olanın elini okşamaya başladı.

"Seninle çıkmayı gerçekten isterim ama bu aralar odaklanmam gereken çok fazla şey var ve son ihtiyacım olan şey dikkatimin dağılması. Birkaç hafta sonra uluslararası bir yarışmaya katılmak zorundayız ve konsept de dahil olmak üzere bütün planlamayı ben yapmak zorundayım. Birine ayıracak vaktim yok."

Jaehyun söyleyecek söz bulamamıştı. Yani Taeyong basit bir dans yarışmasına odaklanmak için onu red mi ediyordu? Kendisinin ülkeyi temsil ettiği tekvando turnuvaları vardı ve buna rağmen Taeyong'a çıkma teklif edebilme cesaretini gösterebilmişti.

Küçük olanın yüzündeki kırgın ifadeyi gören Taeyong panikle konuştu.

"Ama istersen dans yarışmasından sonra... bir randevuya daha çıkabiliriz. Yani sen o zamana kadar benden hoşlanmayı bırakmazsan. Jaehyun-ah senden gerçekten hoşlanıyorum ama kardeşlerime karşı yerine getirmem gereken sorumluluklar var."

Jaehyun'un yüzündeki kırgın ifade yok olmuştu, en azından şu an için birlikte olamasalar da Taeyong cebinde sayılırdı, okulda da başkalarının ona yaklaşmaması için hakkında bir dedikodu da yayabilirdi. Hem kendisi de ülke çapındaki turnuvalarına odaklanabilirdi, altın madalyayı hedefliyordu.

" Pekala Hyung, teklifini kabul ediyorum. Seni seviyorum ve bekleyeceğim birkaç hafta daha seni sevmemi engelleyemeyecek. Ama senden tek bir isteğim var, bu süre zarfı boyunca en azından okuldakilere sevgili olduğumuzu söyleyebilir miyiz? Okulda Yuta benzeri çok sırtlan var ve sana yaklaşmalarını istemiyorum."

Jaehyun'un dürüst tavırları Taeyong'u şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu. Onun uzaktan da olsa tanıdığı Jaehyun böyle biri değildi, çok daha nazik ve düşünceli bir çocuktu.

_Demek ki aşk onu böyle değiştirebiliyor._

Şaşkınlığını üzerinden atan Taeyong başını sallayarak onayladı. Zaten biriyle çıkmaya niyeti yoktu ve kendisine art niyetli olarak yaklaşan insanlardan da bıkıp usanmıştı.

Jaehyun memnuniyetle ayağa kalktı ve aniden gelen bir cesaretle büyük olanın yanağını okşadı.

"Bir dahaki randevumuzu dört gözle bekliyor olacağım, Taeyong."

Jaehyun saygı eklerini bırakarak ismiyle hitap etmişti.

*

“Winwin, Buradayım!” Pembe saçlı çocuk, çimlerin arasında kaybolmuş gibi dolaşan Winwin’e el salladı. Aşkını Winwin’e kabul ettirebilmek için ilk görevine başlayacaktı: ilk randevu. Okul haricinde birlikte zaman geçirecekleri ilk yer olarak Yuta unutulmaz bir yer seçmek istemişti. İleride çocuklarına anlattıklarında hayranlıkla karşılanacakları bir yer bulmak istiyordu. Lunapark fazla basitti, kafe de öyle. Bar gibi bir yerlere giderlerse Winwin’den dayak yiyebilirdi. Han Nehri de artık klasikleşmişti. Seçenekleri eledikten sonra hem unutulmaz hem de sevimli bir randevuyu yaratacak doğru ortamı bulmuştu.

Hayvan barınağı.

Evet, güzel kokulu ya da manzaralı bir yer olmayabilirdi ama kim yavru köpeklere dayanabilirdi ki? Yuta da yavru hayvanların çekiciliğinden maksimum seviyede yararlanabilmek için Seul’ün en büyük hayvan barınağına gitmeyi teklif etmişti. Burada sadece kedi ve köpekler değil aynı zamanda evde beslenebilecek bütün hayvanlardan bulunuyordu. Acımasız ya da ilgisiz sahiplerden kurtarılmış hayvanlar en azından ömürlerinin geri kalanını sevgi dolu bir yuvada geçirebilmek için yeni sahiplerini burada bekliyorlardı.

Winwin merakla etrafına bakınarak Yuta’nın yanına ilerledi. Daha önce hiç hayvan barınağına gelmemişti. Geniş kafeslerin içindeki hayvanları görmek onu biraz üzse de onları evlat edinmek isteyen insanların çokluğu mutluluk vericiydi.

Yuta kolunu yanına gelen çocuğun omzuna attı ve onu daha yakına çekti. Artık gövdeleri birbirine değiyordu. Winwin biraz gerilse de negatif bir tepki vermedi, sonuçta bu bir randevuydu ve ten temasına kızacak kadar da aptal değildi.

“Neden… randevu için burayı seçtin, Hyung?”

Kendisine Hyung diyen çocuğun şirinliğine aldırmamaya çalışarak konuştu Yuta. “Sevimli hayvanlarla istediğimiz kadar vakit geçirebileceğimiz ve aynı zamanda topluma da yararlı olabileceğimiz bir yere gelmek istedim.”

Winwin büyük olanın düşünce tarzına şaşırmıştı. Dışarıdan bakıldığında sığ, aptal ve yavşağın teki olarak görülen Yuta aslında insanları gözlemleyen ve çevresindekilerin iyiliğini düşünen sevimli bir çocuktu. Kötü olan tek özelliği aptal olmasıydı. Ama bu onu kesinlikle kötü biri yapmıyordu.

“Bu kadar ince düşündüğün için teşekkür ederim. Henüz çıkmıyor olmamıza rağmen beni bu kadar düşünmen çok tatlı.”

Winwin’in iltifatıyla Yuta hafifçe kızarmıştı. Rahatsız bir şekilde ensesini kaşıdı. Buna verebilecek bir cevabı yoktu.

Çinli olanın dikkati kafesten dışarı salınan yavru köpeklerle dağılmıştı. Sürü olarak etrafa yayılan tüylü bebekler çevredeki her insan gibi onun da ilgisini çekmişti. Winwin yanına gelip ayağını koklayan minik köpeği kolları arasına aldı. Bu, küçük bir golden yavrusuydu. Dış özelliklerine bakıldığında safkan olmadığı kolaylıkla anlaşılıyordu. Belki de bu yüzden barınağa bırakılmıştı.

Winwin hüzünlü sayılabilecek bir gülümsemeyle köpeğin yumuşacık tüylerini okşamaya devam etti. Küçük yavru da oldukça enerjik olmasına rağmen onun kolları arasında mayışmıştı, neredeyse uykuya dalacaktı.

“Winwin-ah, buraya bak! Yavruyla fotoğrafınızı çekeceğim.”

Winwin küçük yavruyu göğsüne yasladı ve Yuta’ya poz vererek gülümsedi. Yuta kalp çarpıntısı yüzünden ölmek üzereydi. Winwin güzeldi ama çevresindekilerin yarattığı atmosfer, üzerine vuran güneş ışıkları ve kucağındaki yavruyla meleksi bir güzelliğe ulaşmıştı.

Yuta hayatında hiç böyle hissettiğini sanmıyordu. Kalbi kulaklarında atıyor ve diğerinin güzelliği gözlerini yaşartıyordu. Evet, Winwin’den daha güzel insanlar görmüştü ama onun kadar büyüleyici biriyle daha karşılaşmamıştı.

Birkaç poz daha çekti ve ardından kendisi de yavrularla oynamaya başladı. Evet, hayvan barınağı doğru bir tercihti. Etrafında koşuşturan yavrularla ve Winwin’le huzuru hissedebiliyordu.

Winwin çaktırmadan Yuta’nın birkaç fotoğrafını çekti. Her zaman karizmatik ve çapkın görünen Yuta’nın imajı sadece bir randevuyla eriyip gidivermişti. Şu an Winwin’in karşısında olan kişi okulda her zaman gördüğü o yavşak Yuta’dan çok daha farklıydı.

Kucaklarında uyuya kalan minikleri kafeslerine geri bıraktılar ve köpeklerle oynayarak harcanan enerjilerini yenilemek amacıyla çimlere uzandılar. Winwin yüzünü Yuta’ya döndü. Japon olanın yüzü hafif bir ter katmanı ve mutlulukla ışıldıyordu. Kendini tutamadan uzandı ve büyük olanın elini tutup parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. Onun bu hareketiyle Yuta hızla nefesini tutuvermişti.

O anın sebepsiz romantikliğiyle ikisinin de içi karıncalanıyordu. Gerçekten de unutulamayacak bir ilk randevuydu.

*

Jeno ellerini kotuna sildikten sonra zile bastı. Kapı birkaç saniye içinde karamel saçlı çocuk tarafından açılmıştı. Jaemin otuz iki dişiyle sırıtarak sevgilisini karşıladı. Evet, dışarıdan biraz ürkütücü görünüyor olabilirdi ama Jeno gibi o da gergindi. Annesi evden yeni çıkmıştı ve şu an boştu.

Ailesi onun yönelimlerinin ne olduğunu biliyordu ve olumlu olarak karşılamışlardı ama bir sevgili oldukça büyük bir adımdı. Babası fazla önemli değildi ama annesinin tepkisinden biraz korkuyordu. Ebeveynlerine sadece yakın bir arkadaşının geleceğini söylemişti.

“Hoş geldin.” Gergin bir şekilde duran çocuğa eğildi ve yanağını öperek onu evin içine çekti.

Evleri ortalama bir büyüklükteydi, aşırı geniş olmasa da herkese yetecek kadar oda ve babasına ayrı olarak bir çalışma odası vardı. Genel olarak krem ve kahverengi tonlarında döşenmişti ve sıcak bir havası vardı.

Jeno’yu alt kattaki salona yönlendirdi. Sevgilisinin üstündeki kapüşonluyu aldı ve koşturarak odasına çıkıp yatağının üzerine fırlatarak aynı hızda aşağı indi. Jeno’nun yanına vardığında kısa süreli aksiyondan dolayı nefes nefeseydi.

Jeno yanına oturan sevgilisini kendine çekti ve daha rahat bir pozisyona getirerek sırtını göğsüne yaslamasını sağladı. Jaemin kucağında küçücük kalmıştı. Boyu uzun olabilirdi ama yapısal olarak Jaemin diğerinin yanında hala küçücüktü. Ve Jeno onu daha da sevimli yapan bu küçük vücuda tapıyordu.

“Merdivenleri çıkıp indiğin için nefes nefese kaldığına inanamıyorum, yaşlı amcalar gibisin.” Jeno sevgilisini kışkırtmak için burnunu onun kulağına sürterek konuştu. Jaemin etkilenmiş olsa da onun hakaretini duymazdan gelemezdi.

“Hah, yaşlı amca falan değilim ben. Gülerken önünü göremeyen biri beni eleştiremez.” Kendini zorlukla da olsa Jeno’nun göğsünden ayırdı ve koltukta arkasına yasladı, başını Jeno’ya doğru çevirdiğinden artık yüz yüzelerdi. Parmağını büyük olanın yüzüne doğru salladı.

“Hem ben gayet atletiğim. Sadece… merdivenler çok dik ve sana daha çabuk ulaşabilmek için biraz acele ettim. Bundan sonra tembel hayvan hızında hareket edeceğim.”

Jeno sevgilisinin kendine doğru salladığı parmağı tuttu ve kendine doğru çekerek öptü. Jaemin’in elini ellerinin arasına almıştı.

“Eğer istersen birlikte spor yapabiliriz diyecektim. Hem kabadayılardan korunabilmen için sana birkaç hamle de gösterebilirdim. Biliyorsun, sevgilin ülkenin en iyi tekvando takımlarından birinde.”

Jaemin Jeno’nun hareketleriyle kızardı. Normalde kolay kızaran biri sayılmazdı ama iş Jeno ve onun tahmin edilemeyen hareketlerine gelince kanın yüzünde toplanması kaçınılmazdı.

“Senin sevgilin de uluslararası alandaki en iyi beş dans takımından birinin üyesi. Yani hava atmayı kes seni egoist!”

Jaemin utancını saklamak için elini kendine doğru çekmeye çabaladı. Evet, çabaladı. Çünkü Jeno da Jaemin’i bileğinden tutup kendisine çekmişti. Jaemin, Jeno’nun hayvani gücünün de etkisiyle diğerinin göğsüne çarpmıştı.

“Tanrı aşkına, kesinlikle göründüğünden çok daha vahşisin! Okulun ilk günü yol gösterdiğim kibar çocuğun bir canavara dönüşebileceğini düşünmemiştim!” Jeno, Jaemin’in sözlerine güldü. Küçük olanı belinden tutup kendisine yapıştırmıştı.

“Dürüst olmak gerekirse ben de okulun ilk günü gördüğüm, kızların kalbini çalan çocuğun bu kadar utangaç ve sevimli olabileceğini düşünmemiştim. Nana-ya çok tatlısın.”

Dayanamayarak kendine doğru çektiği çocuğun yanaklarına öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Kendisini öpücük yağmuruna tutan dudakların yavaşça kendi dudaklarına doğru yaklaştığını fark eden Jaemin kollarını çocuğun boynuna doladı ve ilk hamleyi büyük olandan beklemeden ileri atıldı.

İkisinin de o an aklından geçen şey birbirlerinin dudaklarının ne kadar yumuşak olduğuydu. Jeno üstünlüğü ele geçirme çabasıyla Jaemin’in alt dudağına küçük ısırıklar bırakmaya başladı. Jaemin kontrolü olan vermeye dünden razıydı. Jeno’nun üst dudağını hafifçe emiyor ve öpüşmekten aldığı zevkle kedi gibi hafif mırıltılar çıkarıyordu.

Jeno nefes alma amacıyla özenle emdiği dudaklardan ayrıldı, gözlerini açtığında gördüğü manzara kalbini patlayacak duruma getirmişti. Dudakları hafifçe şişmiş ve kızarmış olan Jaemin gözleri kapalı bir şekilde mırıldıyordu. O an bir insandan çok uysal bir kedi yavrusuna benzemişti.

“Nana, gözlerini aç.” Jeno’nun yumuşak sesiyle Jaemin içinde bulunduğu sıcak duygulardan sıyrılarak gözlerini açtı. Karşısında gözleri yok olana kadar gülen Jeno’yu bulmuştu. Jeno çocuğun baş parmaklarıyla çocuğun yanağını okşadı. Öpüşürken fark etmeden elini Jaemin’in yanağına çıkarmıştı.

“Nana-ya, seni çok seviyorum.”

Jaemin de tüm okulun kalbini çalan o güzel gülümsemesini sundu ve diğerinin dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra konuştu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Jeno-ya.”


	8. /

Mark çevresindekilerin küçümseyici bakışlarıyla başını öne eğdi. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama okuldaki tüm öğrenciler onu gördüğü zaman kahkahalara boğuluyordu. Ağabeyleri ve Jeno da dansçılarla takılmaya başladığından onlara neler olduğunu soramamıştı.

Öğleye kadar olan dersleri zorlukla atlatan Mark neler döndüğünü öğrenebilmek için arkadaşlarını bulmaya karar vermişti. Önce yemekhaneyi sonra da spor salonunu turladı fakat tanıdığı bir kişiyi bile bulamamıştı ve her girdiği yerde onu bir kahkaha dalgası karşılıyordu. Sonunda küçük bir mantık yürüterek hyunglarının aşk kuşu olduğunu hatırladı ve arka bahçeye ilerledi.

Arka bahçede sadece dans takımı ve geriye kalan tekvandocular vardı. Çiftler birlikte otururken Haechan ayrı bir bankta telefonuyla oynuyordu. Mark’a dönük oturan Yuta sinir bozucu bir ses tonuyla ona seslenmişti.

“Naber Martı Lee? Okuldaki popülariten Haechan sayesinde tepeye çıktı. Hayatın boyunca hiç bu kadar ilgi gördüğünü hatırlamıyorum.”

Mark kaşlarını çattı. Haechan tam olarak ne yapmış olabilirdi ki? Çok yakından tanımıyordu ama ne kadar kötü bir şey yapmış olabilirdi ki?

Haechan kafasını telefonundan kaldırdı ve Mark’a bir öpücük atarak göz kırptı.

“Seni de ünlü yaptığıma göre umarım beni instagramdan takip etmeyi unutmazsın Martı Lee.”

Bu sözleri söyledikten sonra yerinden kalktı ve Mark’a omuz atarak bahçeden çıkıp gitti.

“Hyung… Haechan Tam olarak ne paylaştı?”

Jaehyun acıyan bakışlarla telefonunu Mark’a uzattı.

“Haechan senin önceki senelerdeki fotolarını bulmuş ve… bir kolaj yapmanın komik olacağına karar vermiş.”

**Evilchaninthehouse:**

**Pic**

**Pic**

**Pic**

15.576 beğeni ve 700 yorum

 **Evilchaninthehouse:** tekvando takımının gözdesi Martı Lee! İntikam planı Part 1 başarıyla tamamlanmıştır!

** Yorumları gör **

**Neogaymyback** Martı Lee umarım sonsuza kadar sürünür.

 **Yooniversekook** O kibirli heriften hiçbir zaman hoşlanmamıştım zaten.

 **Dracomalfoyisme** Martı Lee kralımız!

Mark sinirini bastırmaya çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı ve ne haltlar yediğini kendine hatırlattı. Bunu hak etmişti. Ama Haechan part 1 derken neyi ima ediyordu? Yani yapacağı tek şey bu değil miydi? Çaresiz gözlerle Taeyong’a döndü, Taeyong onu dövmüş olabilirdi ama Haechan’ı en iyi tanıyan kişi de oydu. Çekingen bir ses tonuyla konuştu.

“Hyung, Haechan neler planlıyor biliyor musun? Yani, daha en fazla ne yapabilir ki? En rezil resimlerimi dünyaya yaydı, sanırım bundan daha kötü bir şey olamaz.”

Taeyong sinsi bir şekilde sırıttı, bir kolunu Jaemin’e diğerini Winwin’e dolamıştı.

“Onun neler yapabileceği hakkında en ufak bir fikrin bile yok Mark Lee. Ortaokulda onu Şeytan Haechan olarak çağırıyorlardı, liseye geçtiğinden beri disipline gitmemek için şakalarını azalttı. Yani anlayacağın, bu daha başlangıç ve sonun çok daha rezil olacak.”

*

“Ders çalışmak için bir kafede buluşabiliriz, hem birbirimizi daha yakından tanımış oluruz.”

Winwin önündeki çocuğun göz kırpışına karşılık kusma dürtüsünü bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Ömrü boyunca sakin bir insan olmuştu ama kendisine kur yapmaya çabalayan aptal sınıf arkadaşı yüzünden delirmek üzereydi. Dönemin yarısında transfer olan çocuk sınıfa adım attığı andan itibaren Winwin’e göz koymuştu.

Winwin okul dolabının kapağını sertçe kapattı ve çocuğa döndü.

“Bak Changwoo kaba olmak istemiyorum ama-“

“O kaba olmak istemediği için yerine ben kaba olacağım. Winwin’in benimle randevusu var. Ayrıca kendisi seninle değil benimle flörtleşiyor. Yani anlayacağın, defol.”

Yuta’nın aniden Winwin’in arkasında belirişiyle Changwoo’nun benzi atmıştı fakat yine de ergenliğin de getirdiği erkek kavgasını tetikleyen o aptal hormonla çenesini tutamamıştı.

“Yakışıklı olabilirsin ama bu yavşak herifin teki olduğunu değiştirmiyor. Winwin’i de yatağına almak için hedef olarak seçtiğine eminim.”

Bir tokat sesi koridorda yankılanmıştı, şimdi herkes onlara bakıyordu. Winwin elini dolabın kapağına sertçe vurdu ve Changwoo’yu dolapla arasına aldı.

“Kimseyi, özellikle de Yuta’yı yargılamak sana düşmez. şu ana kadar sadece sınıf arkadaşım olduğun için yavşakça tavırlarına müsamaha gösterdim ama benim de sınırlarım var ve bu sınırları aşmak istemezsin.”

Changwoo Winwin sözlerini bitirdikten sonra hızla sınıfa koşturdu, Sicheng’e olan bütün hisleri korkusuyla birlikte eriyip gitmişti.

Diğer taraftan, Yuta gururlu bir anne gibi Winwin’i izliyordu. Randevuları gerçekten de aralarındaki buz kütlesini eritmişti ve Winwin artık ona çok daha iyi davranıyordu. Yuta’nın değişeceğine gerçekten inanmaya başlamıştı. Yuta da Winwin için elinden geldiğince kibar olmaya özen gösteriyordu. Tam bir hayvan olabilirdi ama iş Winwin’e geldiğinde yumuşacık bir ayıcığa dönüşüyordu.

“Sen beni mi savundun? Tanrım, bu günleri bana gösterdiğin için sana şükürler olsun!”

Winwin utanarak Yuta’nın koluna vurdu. Neden utandığını bilmiyordu ama Yuta’nın ağzından çıkan herhangi bir söz bile yanaklarını kızartmaya yetiyordu.

“Saçmalama, senin dışında herhangi biri olsa onu da savunurdum. Önyargı hoş bir şey değil ve Çinli olduğum için hep başıma gelen bir şey. Senin de yaşamanı istemedim.”

Yuta sevdiği çocuğun başını okşadı, Winwin’in bir tsundere olduğunu çoktan çözmüştü. Sevgisini utancı sebebiyle gösteremiyordu. Kolunu Winwin’in omzuna attı ve küçük olanı kendine çekerek onu yanında yürümeye zorladı.

“Ben de Kore’ye ilk geldiğimde oldukça zorluk çekmiştim ama dili daha iyi öğrendikçe aralarına karışmaya başladım. İstersen sana da Korece konusunda yardımcı olabilirim. Şu sözü duymuş muydun, bir dili öğreneceksen o dili bilen bir sevgili yapmalısın.”

Winwin Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sırıtan Yuta’ya alayla baktı.

“Bu mantığa göre baştan elenmiş oluyorsun, sen de Korece’ye benim kadar yabancısın. Sen Japonsun be!”

Yuta’nın kolunun altından çıktı ve koşarak kaçtı, aslında Yuta’nın ani teklifinden dolayı utanmıştı ve kızarmış yanaklarını göstermemek için kaçmıştı.

Yuta çocuğun arkasından sevgi dolu gözlerle baktı, Küçük Çinli gerçekten de çok güzeldi.

*

Jaemin Jeno’nun omzuna yaslandı. Okul çıkışında ikisinin de pratiği ya da antrenmanı olmadığından biraz dolaşma kararı almışlardı. El ele tutuşup sokaklarda gezmişler ve sonunda yorulunca küçük bir çocuk parkında bank bulup oturmuşlardı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse yorulan kişi sayısız dans pratiğinden sonra bacakları ağrıyan Jaemin’di. O gün pratik yapmamış olsalar bile önceki gün Taeyong onları öyle bir çalıştırmıştı ki eve gitmek için topluca taksi tutmak zorunda kalmışlardı.

“Jaemin-ah, ellerin çok güzel ve benim elimin içine tam oturuyor. Benim için özel olarak yapılmış gibisin.”

Jaemin Jeno’nun sözlerine güldü. “Belki de sen benim için özel olarak yaratılmışsındır, ha?”

Jeno hızla banktan kalktı ve Jaemin’in elini tutarak diz çöktü. “Emrinize amadeyim prensim. Sizin için yaratıldım ve size aşkımla hizmet edeceğim.”

Çevredeki çocukların garip bakışlarıyla birlikte Jaemin’in yanakları kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

“Ya, Lee Jeno! Yerde sürünmeyi kes, çocuklara rezil oluyoruz!”

Fakat Jeno onun itirazlarını dinlemeden eğilip Jaemin’in eline minik bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Ayağa kalktı ve Jaemin’i kendine çekti. Dengesini kaybederek sendeleyen çocuğu belinden yakalamış ve vücudunu kendi vücuduna bastırmıştı. Jaemin otomatik olarak ellerini Jeno’nun göğsüne yerleştirmişti.

“Neden rezil olalım ki? Ne güzel, genç yaşta aşkın nasıl bir şey olduğunu öğreniyorlar.”

Jaemin’e doğru eğildi ve tam dudakları dudaklarına kapanmak üzereyken küçük bir elin poposundan dürtmesiyle durdu.

“Ahjusshi, çocuk parkında öpüşmeye utanmıyor musunuz?”

Jeno’nun yarı boyunda olan minik bir yaratık kaşlarını çatarak Jeno’yu dürtüyordu. Büyük olan oflayarak geri çekildi ve Mark’ın minyatürü gibi olan çocuğa baktı.

“Büyüklerin işlerine karışmamayı öğrenmen gerek seni velet. Kaç yaşındasın sen?”

Çocuk kollarını önünde çaprazladı ve hıhladı. Büyümüş de küçülmüş gibiydi.

“Küçük olabilirim ama insanların toplum içinde öpüşmesinin yanlış olduğunu biliyorum. Ayrıca siz erkeksiniz, bu iğrenç!”

Jaemin yüzünde kibar bir gülümsemeyle çocuğun boyuna gelebilmek için eğildi.

“Annen ve baban öpüşüyor mu?” Çocuk başıyla onayladı.

“İşte biz de annen ve baban gibi birbirimizi seviyoruz ve sevgimizi bu şekilde gösteriyoruz. Sevginin cinsiyeti yoktur küçüğüm. Bir erkek bir erkeği, bir kadın bir kadını öpebilir ve kimse onlara karışamaz anlaşıldı mı? Ama toplum içinde, özellikle de çocukların yanında öpüşülmemesi gerektiği konusunda sana katılıyorum. bu arada ismin nedir?”

“Lee Minhyung. Yani insanlar sevgisini göstermek için öpüşüyor öyle mi? O zaman…”

Küçük çocuk arkasında kalan parka döndü ve avazı çıktığı kadar bağırırken bir çocuğu kovalamaya başladı.

“Lee Donghyuk, buraya gel! Seni öpeceğim!”

Jeno dizlerini silkeleyerek yerden kalkan sevgilisine döndü. Mark Lee’nin mini versiyonuyla başa çıkmayı başarabilmişti. Tekrardan Jaemin’in belline kollarını doladı.

“Nerede kalmıştık?”

Jaemin onu ittirdi. “Çocuk haklı, toplum içinde öpüşmek utanç verici!”

Mark yanlarında olmasa bile minik klonu da bir şeyleri mahvetmeye yetiyordu.

*

 **“** Oppa, telefon numaranı verir misin? Belki birlikte bir şeyler yapabiliriz.”

Taeyong önündeki kızın yapışkan tavırlarından iğrenmiş durumdaydı ama bir türlü kurtulamıyordu. Yeri Taeyong’un ilk fanıydı ve Taeyong bunun için ona minnettardı ama kız bazen sınırları aşıyordu, şimdiki gibi. Taeyong, koluna giren kızdan silkelenerek kurtuldu.

“Yeri kalbini kırmak istemezdim ama duygularına karşılık veremem. Benim bir sevgilim var.”

Kızın kaşları hızla çatıldı, aralarında aniden soğuk bir gerginlik oluşmuştu.

“Benim bilmediğim biriyle mi görüşüyorsun oppa?”

Taeyong tam olarak yalan söylemiş sayılmazdı, henüz çıkmıyor olsa da aralarında bir şeyler vardı. Hatta Jaehyun için müstakbel sevgili bile denilebilirdi.

“Aslında yabancı olduğun biri değil, sadece çok yakından tanımıyorsun.”

Taeyong’un gözleri sahada basketbol oynayan Jaehyun’u buldu.

“Jaehyun-ah! Buraya gel!” elini çıldırmış gibi sallayarak küçük olanı yanına çağırdı. Jaehyun biraz şaşırmış olsa da oyununu yarıda bırakarak sevdiği çocuğun yanına yöneldi. Taeyong aptal bir basketbol maçından çok daha önemliydi.

“Efendim Hyung?” Jaehyun derin nefesler alarak konuştu. Basketbol oynadığından beyaz gömleği üzerine yapışmıştı ve beyazdan çok saydamdı. Terli saç tutamları alnına yapışmıştı. Taeyong gergin bir gülümsemeyle uzandı ve küçüğünün saçlarını düzeltti.

“Aşkım, sana kendini bu kadar yormamanı söylemiştim. Basketbolda bu kadar enerji harcarsan bana nasıl ilgi göstereceksin?” sevimli bir şekilde dudağını büküp Jaehyun’un koluna sarılmıştı.

Jaehyun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, yaşananların rüya olup olmadığına emin olamıyordu. İkisinin de yarışmaları bitene kadar sevgili olmama kararı almıştılar, Taeyong’daki bu değişimin sebebi neydi?

“Ah, bu arada belki tanışmıyorsunuzdur. Bu topluluğumuzun fan kulübünü kuran Yeri. Yeri bu da Tekvando takımının lideri olan sevgilim Jaehyun.”

Yeri kıpkırmızı olmuştu, içindeki bir şeyi bastırmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Patlamaya hazırlanan küçük bir volkana benziyordu. Sonunda kendini tutamadı.

“Tanrı aşkına, neden gay olduğunu daha önce söylemedin? Seni ağabeyime ayarlamaya utanıyordum! Ve sevgilin çok yakışıklı! Sevgili olduğunuzu kulüpteki bütün kızlara yayacağım, hepimiz sonunda biriniz sevgili yapmasını bekliyorduk! JAEYONG ÇOK YAŞA!”

Kız okul binasına koşturarak gözden kayboldu. Taeyong olduğu yerde donakalmıştı.

“Bunca zamandır Yeri’nin beni ayartmaya çalıştığını sanıyordum oysaki beni ağabeyine ayarlamaya çalışıyormuş.”

Jaehyun dudaklarından kıkırtıların kaçmasını engelleyemedi.

“Ah be Hyung, çok fazla basketbol oynadım. Enerjim sana nasıl yetecek?” Kolunu Taeyong’un omzuna attı ve ağırlığını küçük bedene verdi.

“Ya, Jung Jaehyun! Annen seni evde neyle besliyor? Hayvan gibisin!”

Jaehyun Taeyong’u kolunun altına sıkıştırdı ve kaçmasını engelleyerek yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Madem bütün okul bizi sevgili olarak biliyor, biz de sadece okulda da olsa sevgili olalım. Zaten çalışmalarınız okul sonrasında. En azından teneffüslerde seninle birlikte olmak istiyorum.”

Aslında mantıklıydı. Kısa teneffüslerde çalışmaları imkansızdı ve öğle tatili de yemek yemelerine ancak yetiyordu. Kısıtlı olan boş zamanını Jaehyun’la birlikte getirmek hoş olabilirdi. El ele tutuşup oturduklarını düşününce bile kalbi küt küt çarpıyordu.

“Neden olmasın? Yakışıklı sevgilim basketbol oynamak yerine benimle ilgilenecekse varım.”

“Birden bire basketbolun ne olduğunu unuttum. Raketle falan mı oynanıyordu?”

Taeyong kıkırdayarak Jaehyun’un dudağın minik bir öpücük kondurdu.”

“Bu bizim birinci günümüz"


	9. (

Okul müdürü her sabah olduğu gibi yine kürsüsündeydi. Öğrenciler donuk bakışlarla onu izliyordu. Klasik müdür azarlamaları ve duyurularıydı işte.

"Geçenlerde size duyurusunu yapmıştım, tekvando takımımız turnuvada derece yapmıştı. Onları ödüllendirmek için Jeju adasında iki günlük minik bir tatil ayarladık. Kendilerini tebrik ederiz."

Müdürün duyurusunun ardından Haechan kendini tutamayarak öne çıkmıştı.

"Efendim biz de birincilik kazandık, bizi neden tatile yollamıyorsunuz? Biz de hak ediyoruz!"

Okuldan haklı mırıltılar yükseldi, dans grubu okulda oldukça popülerdi hatta fan kitleleri bile vardı.

Müdür boğazını temizledi ve kızıl saçlı çocuğa kızgın bir bakış attı.

"Okulun bütçesi tek bir takımı yollamaya yetiyor ve tekvando takımı daha önemli. Bu yüzden onlar gidecek. Uluslararası turnuvalar başlamadan önce stres atmaları gerek."

Öfkeyle yerinde duramayan Haechan'ın omzuna elini koydu Taeyong. Kardeşi haklıydı ve yaşlı adamı sıkıştırabilecekleri tek yer de öğrencilerle dolu bahçeydi.

"Tekvando takımının daha önemli olduğunu kim belirliyor? Kesinlikle onlardan daha fazla ödül alıyoruz ve bizim de yaklaşan bir uluslararası yarışmamız var. Stres atmak bizim de hakkımız."

Müdür sinirle kravatını gevşetti, okulun önünde rezil olmak istemiyordu.

" Pekala, sanırım tatile sizin ekibinizi de katabiliriz ama eğer en ufak sorun çıkarsa kulübünüzü kapatmakla kalmam size de yıl sonuna kadar uzaklaştırma veririm. Dağılabilirsiniz."

Adam kürsüden indi ve hızlı adımlarla okula girdi, öğrencilerle de onun içeri girişiyle rahat bir nefes almıştı.

"Vay be, birlikte tatile gidiyoruz ha? Jeno-ya, aynı odada kalabiliriz!"

Jaemin sevgilisinin koluna tutunarak zıplamaya başladı. Jeno da sevgilisiyle kısa süreliğine de olsa tatile gideceği için mutluydu ama Jaeminvin aksine mutluluğunu içinde yaşamayı tercih ediyordu.

"Hyung, konuşabilir miyiz?" Jaehyun gergin bir şekilde Taeyong'a baktı. Her zamanki sevimli halinden çok farklıydı, oldukça soğuk bakıyordu.

"Ne konuşmak istiyorsun Jae?"

Sonunda Jaehyun onu arka bahçeye sürüklediğinde sorabilmişti. Jaehyun sevimli lakapla gözle görülebilir bir şekilde yumuşasa da hala sert sayılırdı.

"Tekvando takımını küçük mü görüyorsun? Birinci olamamış olabiliriz ama bir tekvando müsabakasının 3 dakika dans etmekten daha yorucu olacağına eminim."

Taeyong'un kaşları çatılmıştı. Neler saçmalıyordu bu çocuk? Jaehyun'un tutuşundan kendini kurtardı.

"Jaehyun, takımınızı küçük gördüğüm falan yok. Babanın yaptığı ayrımcılığı göremiyor musun? Kulüp açıldığından beri önümüzü kesmek için elinden geleni yapıyor. Şu ana kadar okula en çok kupa kazandıran kulüp olmamıza rağmen bütçeden en az payı ve desteği alan kulüp biziz."

Konuştukça daha çok sinirleniyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve sözlerine devam etti.

"Ben tekvando takımındaydım Jaehyun, bunu sana hatırlatayım. Görünüşe göre tekvando takımını küçümseyen ben değilim, dans grubumuzu küçümseyen sensin. 3 dakika dans etmeyi bırak, şarkının nakaratının koreografisini bile ezberleyemezsin sen."

Taeyong son sözünü söyledikten sonra arkasını döndü, okul binasına doğru adımlayacakken bileğinin tutulmasıyla geriye sendeledi. Başka bir el dengesini sağlayabilmesi için beline sarılmıştı.

Büyük olan kulağında sıcak bir nefes hissetti.

"Üzgünüm Hyung, sizi küçümsemek istememiştim. Ne kadar iyi dana ettiğini biliyorum ve sana hayranım ama-"

Jaehyun'un sözleri Taeyong tarafından kesilmişti. Taeyong kendini onun kollarından kurtardı.

"İnsanların kalbini kırmak istemiyorsan sözlerine dikkat etmelisin Jaehyun. Bu benden bir sunbae tavsiyesi."

Üniformasını düzeltti ve Jaehyun'un yanından ayrılarak okula girdi. Hayal kırıklığı gözlerini doldurmuştu.

*

"Hyung, iyi misin?" Winwin Taeyong'un omzuna dokunarak sordu. Tatil beldesine gidebilmek için okulda toplanmışlardı ve Taeyong ile Jaehyun arasında gözle görülebilir bir gerginlik vardı. İkisi de çok iyi uyummaış gibiydi, göz altları mosmordu ve yüzleri de şişmişti. Ek olarak Taeyong'un gözleri kıpkırmızıydı, ağlamış gibi duruyordu.

Pembe saçlı gülümsedi ve omuz silkti.

"Netflix'te bir seriye başladım, fark etmeden tüm gece dizi izlemişim. Her şey yolunda, merak etme."

Winwin büyüğünün sahte gülümsemesine kanmamış olsa da o herhangi bir şey söylemeden yardımcı olamazdı.

"Winwinnie, oda arkadaşı olalım!"

Yuta her zamanki enerjik tavrıyla Winwin'in dibinde bitmişti. Küçük olan, koluna yapışan çocuğu silkmeye çabaladı ama başarısız olmuştu. Kendisine parlak gözlerle bakan çocuğa döndü, bu köpek yavrusu bakışlarını nasıl kırabilirdi ki?

" Pekala, ama bir halt yemeye kalkarsan seni Japonya'ya geri postalarım. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Yuta hızla başını salladı ve savunmasız kalan Winwin'in yanağına ıslak ve sesli bir öpücük kondurdu. Ardından dayak yememek için koşarak otobüse binmişti.

Winwin iç çekti, bu aptal Japon'a ve onun yavşak tavırlarına yavaş yavaş alışıyordu.

" Pişt, Martı! Benimle kalmaya ne dersin?"

Mark kendisine seslenen Haechan'a döndü.

"Bana öyle seslenme! Hem neden benimle kalmak isteyesin ki? Ne gibi bir çıkarın var?"

Haechan kendisine diklenen çocuğun kafasına vurdu.

"Kes sesini de beni dinle gerizekalı. Ortamdaki havayı okuyamayacak kadar mal olduğun için sana anlatayım, Taeyong Hyung ve Jaehyun Hyung belli ki tartışmış ve barışmaları gerek. Şu okula başladığımdan beri ikisini shipliyorum ve eğer ben Haechan'sam bu ship gerçek olacak!"

Mark kafası karışmış bir şekilde ona baktı.

" Shiplemek de ne?"

Haechan Mark'ı kolunun altına aldı ve otobüse doğru sürükledi.

" Minik beynini çok daha geniş bir dünyaya açacağım Martı, YAOI!"

Jaehyun çekingen adımlarla Taeyong'a yaklaştı. Pembe saçlı çocuk onu fark edince hafiften gerilmişti.

"Sanırım bu seferlik oda arkadaşı olacağız ha?"

Taeyong bir şey söylemeye gerek duymadan başıyla onayladı, her zamanki buzlar prensi havasındaydı.

Jaehyun bir adım daha yaklaşıp elini Taeyong'un omzuna koydu ama büyük olan hızla geri çekilmişti.

"Sen otobüse girebilirsin, ben Jaemin ve sevgilisini bekleyeceğim."

Ve Jaehyun omuzlarının düşürerek otobüse bindi.

Yaklaşık on dakika sonra da el ele tutuşarak koşan ikili okul bahçesine girebilmişti, nefes nefeslerdi.

"Kusura bakma, Hyung! Jeno duşu uzun tuttuğu için geç kaldık."

Jaemin öfkeli bakışlarını sevgilisinin üzerine dikti. Yavru kediye benzeyen tipi sebebiyle Jeno biraz bile etkilenmemişti.

Taeyong çifte gülümsedi ve onları otobüse ittirdi.

"Programı aksatacak kadar geç kalmadınız, hadi binin bakalım."

İkili kendilerini koltuklara attılar ve hızla yanlarında oturan Haechan'la sohbet etmeye başladılar. Bu sırada Haechan'ın yanına sıkışmış olan Mark önüne açılan Yaoi dünyasıyla pespembe olmuş durumdaydı.

Son olarak Taeyong da kendini cam kenarındaki boş koltuklardan birine bıraktı. 8 kişi için bir otobüs tutmak gibi bir salaklığı ancak müdürleri yapabilirdi.

*

Otobüs yolculuğundan sonra feribota binmişler ve sonunda Jeju adasına ulaşabilmişlerdi. Otelleri deniz kenarında olduğundan araba tutmak yerine yürümeyi tercih etmişlerdi.

İskeleden yaklaşık 10 dakika yürümeyle otele ulaştılar. Otelleri büyüktü ve lüks görünüyordu. Lobisi altın ve kahve tonlarında dizayn edilmişti, rahat ve konforlu bir hava veriyordu.

"Vay be, barları bile var." Taeyong, heyecanla konuşan Haechan'ın kafasına vurdu.

"Sanki gitmene izin verirmişim gibi. Tekvando takımını bilemem ama siz benim gözetimimdesiniz ve başınıza bela açmanıza izin vermeyeceğim."

Haechan köpek yavrusu bakışlarıyla Taeyong'un koluna yapıştı ve başını omzuna sürttü.

"Hyung~~, eğlenmemize izin vereceksin değil mi?"

Taeyong çocuğun aegyosuna aldırmadı, artık bu yalakalıklarına alışmıştı.

"Eğer eğlenceniz 18 yaş altına uygunsa ve insanlara zarar vermeyi içermiyorsa sorun değil."

Haechan somurttu, planlarında kesinlikle birilerine zarar vermek vardı.

"Pekala, uslu duracağım. Ama karşılığında geri döndüğümüzde bize et ısmarlayacaksın. One pack'imin dana etine ihtiyacı var."

Minik göbeğini göstererek konuşması Mark'ı gülümsetmişti, Haechan umulmadık anlarda oldukça sevimli oluyordu.

Taeyong gözlerini devirdi ve Haechan'ı umursamadan danışmadan aldığı anahtarları çiftlere dağıttı, tabii ki de bebeklerine yemek ısmarlardı.

"Hadi, odalarınıza dağılın. Bir saat içinde akşam yemeği için lobide toplanacağız. Biraz dinlenin." 

Diğerleri odasına dağılırken Taeyong, arkasında duran Jaehyun'un varlığıyla gerilmeye başlamıştı bile...

_Bu lanet tatil cehennem gibi geçecek_


	10. )

Taeyong bavulunu da peşinden sürükleyerek odaya girdi, Jaehyun’un kendisini takip ettiğini bildiğinden arkasını dönmeden bavulunu yatağının yanına yerleştirdi ve içinden banyo havlusunu ve iç çamaşırını çıkardı, banyo yapacaktı.

“Ben banyoya giriyorum.”

Jaehyun’dan bir cevap beklemeden banyoya kaçtı. Banyo kapısını sertçe kapatmış ve arkasına yaslanmıştı, Jaehyun’la aynı odada kalacağı gerçeği onu öldürüyordu. Çıkmaya karar verdiklerinden birkaç gün sonra ayrılmaları garipti. Gerçi Taeyong ayrıldıklarından da pek emin değildi ya. Jaehyun’a kırılmıştı ama aslında kavga ettikleri konunun çok da büyük olmadığını görebiliyordu. İki taraf da anlık sinirle birbirini yanlış anlamış ve hoş olmayan şeyler söylemişti. Eğer Jaehyun özür dilemek için adım atsaydı Taeyong da onu affetmek için gönüllü olabilirdi.

Oflayarak üzerini çıkardı ve küçük olanı düşünmemeye çalışarak duşa girdi, yüksek basınçla akan soğuk suyla biraz olsun kendine gelebilmişti. Saçını yıkamaktan vazgeçerek vücudunu sabunlamakla yetindi ve durulandıktan sonra duş kabininden çıktı.

Islık çalarak kendini kuruladı ve ardından da iç çamaşırını giydi ve banyonun kapısını açtı.

Taeyong bir aptaldı. İyi dans ediyor olabilirdi, yakışıklı olabilirdi ama o tam bir aptaldı. Çünkü odada kendisini bekleyen kavgalı sevgilisinin olduğunu unutmasının başka bir açıklaması olamazdı. Üstündeki tek kıyafet parçası iç çamaşırıydı ve o da poposunu ancak kapatabiliyordu. Havlusu ise sırılsıklam olduğundan onu kullanamazdı. Yapılacak tek şey bir bikini mankeninin özgüveniyle içeri yürümekti.

Jaehyun açılan kapının sesiyle başını telefonundan kaldırdı. Gördüğü manzarayla telefonunu kucağına düşürdü. O banyodan her şeyin çıkmasını bekliyordu ama kızarmış yanaklarıyla gözlerini kaçıran yarı çıplak bir Taeyong’un çıkmasını beklemiyordu.

“Hyung…”

Taeyong küçük olanın kendisine seslenmesine aldırmadan gözlerini kaçırarak kendi yatağına ilerledi. Bikini mankeni özgüveni ancak Jaehyun’la karşılaşana kadardı. Yatağa oturdu ve arkasını Jaehyun’a dönerek bavuluyla ilgilendi, lanet olasının kilidinin açılmayacağı tutmuştu.

“Taeyong Hyung…”

Diğerine aldırmadan bavulunun kilidini daha sert çekiştirmeye başlamıştı. Aptal bavul en gerekli anda kendisini yarı yolda bırakmıştı.

“Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong beline sarılan kollarla irkilerek arkasına döndü, Jaehyun’un kendisine yaklaştığını fark etmemişti. Küçük olan yatağın diğer tarafına oturmuş ve Taeyong’un belline kollarını sarmıştı.

“Ne var Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun konuşmaya gerek duymadan Taeyong’un omzuna minik öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Neredeyse hissedilmeyecek kadar küçük olan bu öpücükler Taeyong’un karnında nedeni bilinmeyen bir gerilim yaratıyordu. Yine de duygularını dışarıya vermemeye çalışarak buz prensi tavırlarını takınmaya çabaladı ama hem yarı çıplak olması hem de Jaehyun’un baş döndürücü öpücükleri sebebiyle bunu yapmakta oldukça zorlanıyordu.

Küçük olan onu belinden tutarak kendisine çevirdi ve Taeyong’un ince bedenini kucağına aldı. Şimdi büyük olanın bacakları Jaehyun’un belinden iki yana sarkıyordu.

“Jaehyun ne yapıyorsun?! Bırak beni!”

Taeyong çırpınarak kurtulmaya çalıştı ama Jaehyun’un kolları onu olduğu yere sabitlemişti. Küçük olan alınlarını birleştirdi ve burunlarını birbirine sürttü, ikisinin birden nefesi kesilmişti.

“Taeyong-ah, özür dilerim.” Başını hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp büyük olanın alnını öptü.

“söylediğim her şey için özür dilerim, seni seviyorum.” Ardından burnunun ucunu öptü.

“Beni kırdın, Jaehyun. Sen ya da takımın hakkında öyle fikirlerim olduğunu nasıl düşünebilirsin? Daha da kötüsü yaptığın sporu savunurken neden benim tırnaklarımla kazıyarak kurduğum kulübü aşağılama ihtiyacı hissettin? Sevdiğin kişinin yaptığın işi küçümsemesinden daha kırıcı bir şey olamaz.”

Taeyong’un gözleri hafifçe dolmuştu ama ağlayacakmış gibi hissetmiyordu, boğazından hafif bir yumru vardı.

“Çok üzgünüm, o an kızgınlıkla ağzıma gelenleri söylemiştim, söylediklerimin düşündüklerimle alakası yok. Sadece o an en çok incitecek sözleri seçtim. Sana ve yaptığın işe büyük bir saygı duyuyorum ve babamın size ne gibi zorluklar çıkardığını da biliyorum. Senin yanında olmam gerekirken tam tersine iyice uzaklaştım, ben tam bir aptalım. Beni affedebilir misin?”

Taeyong hafifçe gülümsedi ve ellerini Jaehyun’un yanaklarına çıkarıp avuçlarının altındaki yumuşak deriyi okşadı. Küçük olan bu yumuşak dokunuşla gözlerini kapatmış ve yanaklarını okşamaya devam eden ellerden birine yaslanmıştı.

“Her ne kadar itiraf etmek istemesem de benim de suçluluk payım var. Müdürle konuşurken iki grubu kıyaslamamalıydım, seni sinirlendiren şey buydu değil mi? Tabii birkaç gün boyunca aramızdaki bağı kesen de bendim, uzaklaştırmamam gereken tek kişi olmana rağmen aramıza birdenbire buz dağları diktim, ben de hatalıyım. Yani affedeceksem senin de beni affetmen gerekli. Ben seni affediyorum, sen de beni affediyor musun Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun bir zehirdi, Jaehyun bir uyuşturucuydu. Bir kere kanınıza işledi mi sizi kendine köle ediyordu, Taeyong da kendisini yavaş yavaş öldürecek bu zehrin bir kurbanıydı. Jaehyun ne yaparsa yapsın, aralarında ne geçerse geçsin hikayelerinde birlikte olmak vardı.

Küçük olan cevap vermek yerine önündeki dudaklara eğildi ve dudaklarıyla yumuşak bir şekilde okşamaya başladı. Taeyong da dudaklarında hissettiği kadifemsi dokunuşla kollarını Jaehyun’un boynuna sarmıştı.

İlk hamleyi yapan Jaehyun oldu, Taeyong’un üst dudağını dudakları arasına alıp hafifçe emmeye başladı. Taeyong başını hafifçe eğerek öpüşmek için daha iyi bir açı sağladı ve Jaehyun’un alt dudağını taciz etmeye başladı. Öpücükleri ateşli ya da ihtiyaç dolu değildi, içinde hem özlem, hem özür hem de sevgi vardı.

Sonunda nefessiz kalan Taeyong’un geriye çekilmesiyle öpücükleri kesilmişti, Jaehyun kör edici bir şekilde gülümsedi ve küçük bedeni kolları arasına çekerek sıkıca sardı.

“Yemin ederim bir daha böyle bir aptallık etmeyeceğim Hyung.”

Ne yazık ki Jaehyun verdiği sözleri tutmakta ancak şeker yemeyeceğine söz veren 3 yaşındaki bir çocuk kadar iyiydi.

*

“Çekil dibimden, ne yaptıklarını duymaya çalışıyorum!” Haechan sinirle yanındaki Mark’ı ittirdi. Yatağın üstüne tüneyip yan odayı dinlemeye çalıştıklarından dip dibelerdi.

Haechan’ın ittirmesiyle yumuşak yatakta dengesini kaybeden Mark telaşla çevresindeki bir şeye tutunmaya çalışmıştı ama çevresindeki tutunulabilecek tek şey Haechan olduğundan ve o da dengesizin teki olduğundan onu da peşinde sürükleyerek yere yapışmıştı.

Mark kafasındaki keskin acı ve göğsündeki ağırlıkla gözlerini açtı. Kızıl saçlar görüş açısını tamamen kapatmıştı. Mark nasıl bir pozisyonda olduklarını fark edince yanaklarının kızarmasına engel olamamıştı. Haechan resmen göğsünde yatıyordu!

“Ya, kalbin resmen yerinden çıkacakmış gibi! Biraz sakin ol, alt tarafı sana aşkını ilan eden çocuk kucağına düştü.”

Haechan gülümseyerek kafasını kaldırdı ama Mark’ın üstünden kalkmak için herhangi bir harekette bulunmamıştı. Mark gözlerini diğerinin muzip bakışlarından kaçırdı. Haechan’ın bir şeyler planladığını hissedebiliyordu ve sonunun iyi olmayacağından oldukça emindi. Dışarıdan sevimli bir köpek yavrusu gibi görünen bu çocuğun içinde bir şeytanın yatması inanılmazdı.

Küçük olan sanki dünyanın en rahat yatağında uzanıyormuş gibiydi, çenesini elinin altına koydu ve duygularının okunamadığı gözleriyle Mark’a baktı. Dudaklarının kıvrılışı büyüleyici bir gülümseme oluşturuyordu ve odanın loş ışıklarıyla oluşan samimi atmosferle bu gülümseme Mark’ın kalbinde iç gıdıklayıcı bir his oluşturmaya başlamıştı.

Büyük olan boğazını temizledi. “Üstümden kalkmayı düşünmüyor musun?”

“Hayır, düşünmüyorum. Ne oldu, rahatsız mı oldun? Yoksa hoşuna mı gitti?”

Kızıl saçlı olan başını Mark’ın göğsüne yerleştirdi ve kalbini dinledi. Bu hareketi zavallı çocuğun nefesini kesmiş ve kalbini tekletmişti, kalp krizi bile geçiriyor olabilirdi!

Haechan kıkırdadı, Mark’ın kalbinin garip ve hızlı ritmini tabii ki de fark etmişti ve bütün şeytanlığıyla bunu da kullanacaktı.

“Kalbin tekledi, çok şirin!”

“Ya, Hoşuma gittiğinden değil, ağır olduğundan! Ne biçim dansçısın sen, kilo ver biraz!”

Haechan kaşlarını kaldırdı, alınmamıştı ama Mark’ın yalan söylediğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Emin misin, o zaman şöyle yapsak nasıl olur?”

Kendini biraz daha ileri ittirdi, şimdi yüz yüzelerdi. Mark aralarında birkaç santimden fazlası olmadığına yemin edebilirdi. Haechan’ın tüm kusursuzluğunu yakından inceleyebiliyordu. Kusurlarını demek isterdi ama karşısında ne kadar incelerse incelesin bir kusur bulamayacağını biliyordu. Esmer ten pürüzsüzdü, gözlerinin şekli bakışlarına anlam ve karakter katacak şekildeydi, hafif kuru dudakları bütün kuruluğuna rağmen kıpkırmızıydı, kaşının kenarındaki minik yara izi bile onun mükemmelliğini tamamlıyordu.

Haechan’ın kendisine doğru eğilmesiyle gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarına gelecek yumuşak darbeyi bekledi ama beklediği tenlerin çarpışı bir türlü gerçekleşmiyordu, tek hissettiği şey dudaklarına çarpan yumuşak ve sıcak bir nefesti. Dudaklarına melodik gelen bir kıkırdama duydu.

“Gerçekten Mark Lee, seni öpeceğimi mi düşündün? Bir de dudaklarını büzmüşsün, çok şirin!”

Mark gözlerini açtığında karşısında dişlerini göstererek gülümseyen bir Haechan buldu. Küçük olanın bu kadar neşeli olması içten içe onu mutlu etse de şu an için düştüğü utanç verici durum daha ön plandaydı. Kızıl saçlıyı üstünden ittirdi ve hızla yerden kalktı.

“H-hiç de öyle düşünmemiştim! Sadece o koca kafan kafama çarpacak diye korktuğumdan gözlerimi kapatmıştım! Hatırlıyorsan seni reddetmiştim, neden sana ilgi duymaya başlayayım ki?”

Haechan da yerden kalktı ve herhangi bir toz görmemesine rağmen üzerini silkeledi.

“Kolumdaki alçıyı geziden önce çıkarttırmış olsam da kaburgalarımdaki ağrı bana reddediliş şeklimi hatırlattı, merak etme. Ayrıca sen bana ne kadar ilgi duyarsan duy, ben senin gibi önyargılı ve pislik herifin tekine bir daha bakmayacağıma dair yemin ettim. Eğer benden hoşlanırsan bu sefer kaybeden sen olursun Martı.”

Haechan annesi gibi olan Taeyong’dan öğrendi buzlar prensi tavrıyla aralarına soğuk bir duvar örüvermişti. Normalde Taeyong’un insanlara karşı sergilediği soğuk tavırları gereksiz bulurdu ama böyle durumlarda -aşkınızı ilan ederken sizi döven çocukla uğraşmak bir durum sayılıyorsa- oldukça işe yarıyordu. Kızıl çocuk saatine baktı ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Kendine çeki düzen ver ve aşağı in, yemek zamanı geldi.”

*

Taeyong’un herkesi odalarından almasıyla yemeğe hepsi zamanında ve topluca inmişti. Restoranda 8 kişiye yetecek büyüklükte bir masa olmadığından etraftakilerin kınayan bakışları arasında üç masayı birleştirmişler ve sonunda siparişlerini vermeye hazır hale gelmişlerdi.

Masa, Taeyong’un sonunda günlerdir sürdürdüğü soğuk tavırlar ortadan kalktığı için daha neşeliydi. Ağabeylerinin durgun tavrı yok olduğundan Winwin, Haechan ve Jaemin de mutluydu.

Jaemin garsonun kendisine uzattığı menüyü gülümseyerek aldı ve teşekkür etti. Lise çağlarını yeni atlatmış olan garson onun bu kibar tavrıyla hafifçe kızarmış ve sendeleyerek uzaklaşmıştı.

“Herkese bu kadar güzel gülümsememelisin Nana, o kadar büyüleyicisin ki herkes senden etkileniyor.” Jeno dudaklarını hafifçe büzerek konuşmuştu, oldukça şirin görünüyor olsa da bu görüntünün altında kıskanmış bir genç vardı.

“Bize hizmet eden her çalışana kibar davranmamız gerekli, Jeno-ya. Kimse somurtan suratımızı çekmekle yükümlü değil, bir gülücük ve teşekkür bir insanın tüm gününü neşelendirebilir.”

Bunları söylemesine rağmen Jeno’nun somurtkan suratını görünce sevgilisinin dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurmaktan kendini alamamıştı.

“Jeno, senin gülümsemen benimkinden çok daha güzel ve sevimli. Ve biliyorsun, beni kıskanmana gerek yok. Zaten birlikteysek diğerlerinin bize nasıl baktığı umurumuzda bile olmamalı.”

Jeno Jaemin’in cevabından fazla tatmin olmasa da aldığı öpücükle her zamanki sakin ruh haline geri dönmüştü. Kafasının içinde bir yerde Nana’ya hak veriyordu ama kıskanmaktan da kendini alamıyordu. Jaemin peri masallarındaki beyaz atlı prensin canlı versiyonuydu ve Jeno hayatının aşkı olduğunu düşündüğü bu çocuğun parmakları arasından kayıp gitmesini istemiyordu.

“Gerçekten, yemek zamanı midemizi kaldırmak zorunda mısınız? Burada sap olanlar da var!”

Haechan huysuz bir şekilde söylenerek yemekler gelmeden önce önüne konulan ekmekten bir parçayı ağzına tıktı. Yuta onun bu umutsuz sap tavırlarına kıs kıs gülmüştü.

“Burada sap olan iki kişi var; biri Martı Kaş, diğeri de sensin. İkiniz çıksanıza.”

Haechan gözlerini kısarak ona baktı, okulun yavşak Japon’unun bu masada konuşmaya hakkı yoktu.

“Winwin Hyung’la gördüğün ıslak rüyaları gerçek sanıyorsun galiba, yazık. Şizofren Japon.”

“Chanie doğru söylüyor, biz çıkmıyoruz ki.” Yuta Winwin’den yediği son darbeyle zihninde yere yıkılmıştı, eğer uygun bir ortamda olsaydı normal dünyasında da yere yıkılacaktı.

“A-ama… randevumuz iyi geçmişti. Beni o aptal çocuğa karşı savunmuştun! Neden sevgili değiliz ki? Nerede hata yaptım?” Ses tonu abartılı olmakla birlikte ağlamaklıydı. Aklındaki soru yığını bir türlü çözüm bulamıyordu. Winwin hala ondan hoşlanmıyor muydu? Eğer hala kalbini kazanamadıysa bir başka randevu için yalvarmalı mıydı?

Winwin önüne konulan tabaktaki bifteği sakince kesmeye başlarken onu yanıtladı.

“Herhangi bir teklif aldığımı hatırlamıyorum. Sevgili olabilmemiz için bir tarafın teklif etmesi gerekli, eğer benden bekliyorsan sonsuza kadar bekleyeceksin demektir.”

Yuta başını önündeki tabaktan kaldırdı, gözleri neşeyle ışıldıyordu.

“Y-yani diyorsun ki… sen-ben birlikte AMAN TANRIM!”

Winwin utançla ellerini yüzüne kapattı, Yuta onu anında pişman etmişti.

“Aynen ondan, şimdi sesini kes. Hepimizi rezil ediyorsun.”

Yuta müstakbel sevgilisinin ruhsuz bakışlarına aldırmadan onun elini tuttu ve üst üste birkaç kez sulu öpücük kondurdu.

“Seni seviyorum minik mantım!”

Winwin iğrenerek salyayla kaplı elini Yuta’nın tişörtüne sildi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum ama eğer bana bir kere daha mantı ve çeşitli yemek türevleriyle hitap edersen daha sevgili olmadan senden ayrılırım, anlaştık mı?”

“Anlaştık, Çin’in 8. Doğal harikası.”

Winwin iç çekti ve tabağındaki bifteğine döndü, kaderindeki aptal Japon ayısına söz geçiremiyordu.

*

Yemekten sonra grup halinde dolaşmak yerine bireysel gezme kararı almıştılar. Sonuçta grupta çiftler vardı ve Taeyong’un kınayan anne bakışları altında öpüşmek istemiyorlardı.

Mark odaya gitmeyi tercih ederken Haechan ondan ayrı durabilmek için otelin kafesinde canlı müzik dinlemeye gitmişti, şarkıcı çöp gibi söylüyordu ama Mark’la birlikte olmaktansa kulaklarını kaybetmeyi tercih ederdi.

Jaehyun ve Taeyong ise günün yorgunluğunu atmak için saunayı deneyeceklerdi. Diğerleri ne ara birbirlerinin yanında çıplak durabilecek kadar yakınlaştıklarını anlayamasa da boşvermişlerdi.

Yuta ve Winwin video oyunu oynamak için otelin oyun odalarından birine geçmişti ve son olarak Jaemin ve Jeno da yorgun olduklarını söyleyerek odaya çıkma kararı almıştı.

Jaemin kapıyı açmak için Jeno’nun kolunun altından çıktı ve kapının dijital kilidinden kartını geçirdi. Sonunda odaya girebildiklerinde Jeno onu omuzlarından tutmuş ve kapattığı kapıya yapıştırmıştı. Jaemin sevgilisinin sert hareketlerine kıkırdadı ve aralarındaki çekimi bozmayarak kollarını onun boynuna doladı.

İlk saldırı beklenmedik bir şekilde Jaemin’den gelmişti, hızla sevgilisinin dudaklarına yapışmış ve geçiş izni istercesine alt dudağını ısırmıştı. Jeno, normalde sevgilisinin sevimli hatta utangaç tavırlarına alışık olsa da bu durumda da kolayca uyum sağlamış ve Jaemin’in baskınlığı ele geçirmesine izin vermişti.

Dilleri birbirine sürtündüğünde ikisi de hafifçe iç geçirdi, elleri de işin içine katılmıştı. Jaemin kollarını Jeno’nun boynundan çözmüş ve ellerini tişörtünden içeri yollayarak sevgilisinin biçimli kaslarını okşamaya başlamıştı.

Öpüşmelerine kısa bir ara vererek Jeno’nun üzerindeki tişörtü çıkardı ve onu yatağa doğru sürükleyip üzerindeki yerini aldı.

“Na Jaemin, içine ne kaçtı senin?” nefes nefese olmasına rağmen düzgün bir cümle kurmayı başarabilmişti. Lee Jeno tek öpücükle dağılmıştı, Na Jaemin ve dudakları onu yoldan çıkarıyordu.

Jaemin şişmiş dudaklarını yaladı ve sevgilisine çapkın bir sırıtış attı.

“Ülkenin en iyi tekvando takımlarından birinde olabilirsin ama altımdayken herkesten daha şirinsin Lee Jeno.”

Bu sefer Jaemin’in dudaklarının hedefi Jeno’nun boynuydu, beyaz boyun pürüzsüz dokusuyla bile Jaemin’i günaha davet ediyordu. Büyük olanın çenesine hafif öpücükler kondurarak sonunda hedefine ulaştı, bir yandan elleri Jeno’nun vücudunu keşfediyordu. Parmakları karın kaslarının çizgilerini takip ediyor ve arada tehlikeli bir şekilde pantolon çizgisine yaklaşıyordu.

Jeno boynunda hissettiği dudaklarla iniltisini zorlukla bastırabilmişti, daha önce hiç böyle hissettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Jaemin’in dudakları dokunduğu her yeri yakıp kavuruyordu. Boyun derisini sıkıştıran dişlerle küçük olanın omzuna vurdu.

“İzi kalırsa rezil oluruz!”

Jeno’nun yakınması üzerine Jaemin sırıttı ve yarattığı morluğun üzerine yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu

“Çoktan iz kaldı bile, sanırım Anne Yong’dan biraz azar işiteceğiz.”

Son cümleyle odadaki bütün romantik ortam dağılmıştı, ikisi de kıkırdıyordu. Taeyong kesinlikle anne evhamıyla onlara yaşlarının ne kadar genç olduğu hakkında azar çekecek ve belki de cinsel hastalıklardan korunma yollarını anlatacaktı. Ondan her şey beklenirdi.

Jaemin altında kalan Jeno’nun yanına devrildi, fazla bir şey yapmamalarına rağmen yorgun hissediyordu.

“Jaemin-ah.”

Sevgilisinin seslenişiyle kafasını ona çevirdi, Jeno esneyen bir kediye benzeyen gözleriyle ona gülümsüyordu. Bu gülüş masum durmasına rağmen Jaemin tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissetti. Jeno’nun üzerine her zamankinden farklı bir aura çökmüştü.

“Sence de boynumdaki izin intikamını almam gerekmiyor mu?” Gülümsemesi yerini çapkın bir sırıtışa bırakmıştı. Jaemin bir tepki veremeden ileri atıldı ve çocuğu kolları arasına sıkıştırarak kaçmasını engelledi, başını hızla önündeki boyna gömdü. Jaemin çırpınarak kurtulmaya çalışsa da sevgilisinin kolları onu çelik halatlar gibi sabitliyordu. Evet, zevk alıyor olabilirdi ama en azından bir süreliğine de olsa Jeno’nun üzerindeki baskınlığını korumak istemişti. Eh, anlaşılan Na Jaemin’in baskınlığı Jeno’ya kadardı.

Ne yazık ki Jeno Jaemin kadar insaflı değildi, sadece bir ısırıkla bırakmayıp sevgilisinin boynunun her santimetrekaresini morluklarla boyamıştı. Duruma bakılırsa intikamını misliyle aldığı söylenebilirdi.

Jeno kafasını kaldırdı ve sırıtarak eserine baktı, gurur doluydu.

“Benim Nana’m çok güzel.”

Jaemin kızaran yanaklarını saklamak için Jeno’yu üstünden ittirdi ve ona sırtını döndü.

“Seni Taeyong Hyung’a şikayet edeceğim.”


	11. !=

“Winwinnie, uyan! Pembe saçlı manyak bizi kahvaltıya çağırıyor!”

Yuta uykulu gözlerle zorlukla görebildiği çocuğu dürtükledi. Onu öpücüklerle ve çok daha romantik bir şekilde uyandırmak isterdi ama sabahları gerçekten de huysuz bir ayıya dönüşüyordu.

Winwin huysuzca mırıldanarak elini Yuta’yı bulmak için yatağın yan tarafına attı ama bulabildiği tek şey yumuşak bir yastık olmuştu. Sızlandı ve gözlerini açmaya tenezzül bile etmeden Yuta’nın yastığını kendine çekerek kafasını yumuşak materyale gömdü. Kafasını gömmeden önce aldığı nefes Yuta gibi bir gerizekalının bile dikkatini çekmişti.

“Yastığımı mı kokladın sen?”

Winwin hızla kafasını yastıktan kaldırdı ve muhteşem bir hedeflemeyle yastığı Yuta’nın yüzünün tam ortasına yapıştırmayı başardı. Bir anda bütün uykusu kaçmıştı, minik yüzü kıpkırmızıydı ve dağınık saçlarıyla minik bir çocuk gibiydi.

“Hyung kahvaltıya çağırıyorsa acele etmemiz lazım, eğer geç kalırsak odayı bile basabilir. Duşa ilk ben giriyorum.”

Konuyu kapatmak için hızla konuşmuş ve banyoya yönelmişti ama Yuta’nın yakaladığı fırsatı bırakmaya niyeti yoktu. Küçük olanı bileğinden yakaladı ve durmasını sağlayarak diğer koluyla çocuğa arkadan sarıldı.

“Utanmana gerek yok Poğaçam, ben de senin kokunu çok seviyorum. Olgunluğuna ancak erişmiş tatlı kirazlar gibi kokuyorsun.” Sözlerini bitirdikten sonra da burnunu Winwin’in saçlarına gömdü. Abartmamıştı, küçük olan gerçekten de ağız sulandıran kirazlar gibi kokuyordu.

“Sapık herifin tekisin Yuta.”

Winwin Yuta’nın karnına dirsek attı ve yere düşen bedeni umursamadan banyoya girdi. Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra hızla arkasına yaslanıp derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ve ben de bu sapık heriften hoşlandığım için tam bir gerizekalıyım.”

*

“Sabahın bu saatinde nereye gittin? Yanım boş olunca bir an korktum.”

Jaehyun gözlerini ovuşturdu ve odaya giren sevgilisine söylenmeye devam etti. Odada iki yatak olmasına rağmen bir yatağa sıkışmayı tercih etmişlerdi. Oysaki yatakları birleştirip yatabilirlerdi ama onlar hormonlu birer ergendi ve bu kadar dahiyane bir fikir sadece yazarın aklına gelebilirdi.

Taeyong hafifçe kıkırdadı ve deprem atlatmış gibi görünen Jaehyun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. Küçük olan gece sürekli dönüp durduğundan saçları tamamen dağılmış ve kabarmıştı, çenesinin kenarında kuruyan salyası görülebilir durumdaydı. Ama tüm bunlara rağmen gün ışığında parıldayan Jaehyun, bir prense benziyordu.

“Çocukları kahvaltı için uyandırdım ama uyandırmaya kıyamadığımdan seni en sona bıraktım.”

Jaehyun büyük olanı kolundan tutup kucağına düşürdü ve kaçamaması için küçük bedeni bacakları arasına sıkıştırdı.

“Sabah bir öpücükle uyanmayı düşlemiştim, boş bir yatakla karşılaşmak biraz hayal kırıklığı oldu. Telafi etmek ister miydin?”

Taeyong gülümsedi ve kollarını Jaehyun’un boynuna sararak burunlarını birbirine sürttü. Bu hareketle Jaehyun gözlerini kapatmış ve güzel gamzelerini göstererek kıkırdamıştı. Evet, yüce Jung Jaehyun kıkırdamıştı.

İlk adımı Taeyong’dan beklemeden ileri atıldı ve büyük olanın dudaklarını dudaklarıyla kavradı, birbirlerini yapboz parçası gibi tamamlamışlardı. Jaehyun güzel dansçının alt dudağına minik ısırıklar bırakırken büyük olan da Jaehyun’un üst dudağını hafifçe emiyordu. Sabah nefesi ikisinin de umurunda değildi, birbirlerini öpmekten aldıkları zevk her düşüncenin ötesine geçiyordu.

Taeyong nefessiz kalmaya başladığını fark edince Jaehyun’un omzuna hafifçe vurdu ve geriye çekildi.

“Yeterince telafi edebildim mi?”

Jaehyun buğulanmış gözlerle konuştu, aptallaşmış gibiydi.

“Biraz daha telafi edersen kalp krizi geçirebilirim.”

Taeyong sırıttı ve küçük olanın kucağından kalktı. Jaehyun kucağındaki sıcaklığı hemencecik özlemiş olsa da rahatlamıştı. Eğer Taeyong bir süre daha kucağında kalsaydı korkunç şeyler olabilirdi.

“Kahvaltıdan sonra havuza gireceğiz, mayonu giy ya da bir çanta hazırlayıp yanında getir. Güneş kremi sürmeyi de unutma, tenin bembeyaz çabucak yanarsın. Eğer plaj havlusu getirmediysen-“

“Şu an evli çiftler gibi olduğumuzun farkındasın değil mi? Gidip çocukları uyandırıyorsun, beni öptükten sonra plaja gitmek için çanta hazırlıyorsun. Sende tam bir anne havası var.”

Taeyong başını bavulundan kaldırıp şaşkınlıkla Jaehyun’a baktı.

“Lakabımı nereden bildin? Haechan genelde beni sinir etmek için bana anne der.”

Jaehyun dramatik bir şekilde başını salladı ve iç çekti.

“Bu kadar genç yaşta Haechan gibi bir veledin babası olduğuma inanamıyorum. Ama sanırım güzeller güzeli annesi için ona katlanabilirim.”

Taeyong kıpkırmızı olarak eline geçen ilk şeyi Jaehyun’a fırlattı.

“Vay be, iç çamaşırında bordo rengi seçeceğini düşünmemiştim. Seksi.”

“Dayak yiyeceksin Jung Jaehyun.”

*

Lobide toplandıktan sonra hep birlikte otelin restoranına geçmişlerdi. Haechan ve Mark’ın sürekli atışmalarıyla ne kadar iyi bir kahvaltı yapılabilirse o kadar iyi bir kahvaltı yapmışlardı. İkili sürekli birbirlerine laf sokmaya çalışıyor ve yeri geldiğinde birbirlerini sandalyeden düşürmeye çalışıyorlardı. Taeyong’un otoriter tavrı bile onları durduramamıştı.

Kahvaltıdan sonra otelin arka tarafında bulunan havuza geçiş yapmışlardı. Mevsimler yaza dönmeye başladığından havalar oldukça sıcaktı ve hiçbirinde, anne Yong da bile, üşütme korkusu yoktu. Havuzda fazla insan yoktu, en azından Markhyuck’un insanları rahatsız etmesi konusunda içleri rahattı.

Yuta, Mark, Jeno ve Jaehyun üzerlerini rahatça çıkarmışlardı. Dans takımı ise biraz daha insancıl olarak mayolarını yanlarında getirmişlerdi, soyunma odalarında üstlerini değiştireceklerdi.

Yuta çantasını da alıp soyunma odalarına doğru ilerleyen Winwin’e seslendi.

“Çabuk ol hayatım, sırtına güneş kremi sürebilmek için sabırsızlanıyorum!”

Win elini alnına vurdu ve kızaran yanaklarına elleriyle kapatırken içeri koşturdu, resmi olarak Jeju’da da rezil olmuştu.

Jaehyun Yuta’nın kafasına vurdu. Yuta büyük olmasına rağmen ondan çok daha olgun ve mantıklıydı, tabii bir ergen ne kadar mantıklı olabilirse.

“Zavallı çocuğu rezil etmekten vazgeç, gerçekten bazen hayvanın teki oluyorsun. Seninle nasıl arkadaş olduğumu bilmiyorum.”

Yuta gözlerini devirdi.

“İlk turnuvanda yüzüne tekme yediğinde omzumda ağlamıştın. Ondan sonra arkadaş olduk. Ayrıca küçük bebeğimle nasıl konuştuğum seni ilgilendirmez, sen kendi divana bak. Yaptığın hayvanlıktan sonra seni nasıl affettiğine şaşırıyorum.”

“Seni şeref-“

Soyunma odalarının olduğu yönden gelen dört bedenle hepsi olduğu yerde kalakalmıştı. Önde Winwin ve Taeyong kol kola girmiş yürüyordu; Çinli olanın mayosu turuncu tonlarındaydı ve dizlerinin üstündeydi, Taeyong ise beyaz teniyle tam bir kontrast sağlayan siyah bir mayo giymişti. İkili Haechan’ın yaptığı bir espriye gülüyordu.

Onları şok eden şey mayoları ya da yarı çıplak olmaları değildi. Evet azgın ergenler olabilirlerdi ama o kadar da kötü durumda değillerdi. Onları şaşırtan şey dansçıların vücudundaki kaslardı. Taeyong ve Winwin dışarıdan bakıldığında oldukça cılız gözüküyorlardı ama tişörtün altındakiler bambaşkaydı. Hem dans etmekten hem de eskiden yaptıkları dövüş sporlarından gelen biçimli ama aşırı olmayan kasları vardı.

Yuta destek almak için Jaehyun’un koluna tutundu, yanakları kızarmıştı ve nefes almakta zorluk çekiyor gibiydi. Jaehyun gözlerini devirdi, Yuta her zamanki gibi abartmakta ustaydı.

Jaemin ve Haechan ise çok ayrı iki vakaydı. İkisi de hayatlarında sporun en küçük dalıyla bile uğraşmadıklarından yapıları fazla kaslı değildi ama ince ve düzgün bedenleri vardı. Jaemin’in incecikti ve karnında yavaş yavaş şekillenmeye başlayan packler vardı.

Haechan’ın vücudundan dansın dışında işine yarayan fazlalık tek bir kas bile yoktu ama bu onun kilolu olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu hatta tam tersine oldukça inceydi. Vücuduna ilgiyi toplayan özelliği ten rengiydi. Normalde beyaz ten Kore’de insanların ilgisini daha çok çekerdi ama Haechan’ın ten rengi bambaşkaydı. Haechan esmer ten rengiyle güneş tanrısının yarı ölümsüz oğluna, hatta güneş tanrısının ta kendisine benziyordu. Güneşin öptüğü teni o kadar pürüzsüz ve parlaktı ki dikkatleri üzerine çekiyordu. O, egzotikti.

Haechan çiftleri ayırmamak amacıyla kendini Mark’ın yanındaki banka attı. Evet, haylaz ve şeytani olabilirdi ama arkadaşlarının ilişkilerinin en büyük destekçisi oydu. Ayrıca uygun şartlar sağlanırsa onlara şantaj yapabilmek için fotoğraf da çekebilirdi. 

Esmer çocuk, kendisine bakan Kanadalı’yı fark etti. Zavallı Mark hipnotize olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Haechan sırıttı ve elini Mark’ın yüzünün hemen önünde salladı.

“Ne oldu? Gördüğün hoşuna mı gitti?”

Mark gözlerini kırpıştırarak olduğu trans halinden çıktı. Sonunda gözleri Haechan’ın parlak gözlerine odaklanabilmişti. Hissettiği heyecan ve utançla saçmalamaya başladı.

“Neden hoşuma gidecekmiş sanki! Sadece diğerleriyle arandaki kilo farkına bakıyordum. Domuz gibisin, kilo ver biraz!”

Haechan duyduklarıyla gözlerini kırpıştırdı, neler saçmalıyordu bu gerizekalı?

“Hayatım, benden hoşlanmanda hiçbir sakınca olmadığının farkındasın değil mi? Annen sana flört ettiğin çocuklara hakaret etmenin yanlış olduğunu öğretmedi mi?”

Mark kıpkırmızı olarak elindeki telefonu sıktı, sinirden kendini kaybetmek üzereydi.

“Hayır, annem bana sizin gibi ibne olmanın günah olduğunu öğretti. Bu iğrenç. Sana baktıkça midemde karıncalar dolaşmaya başlıyor, kalp atışım hızlanıyor ve kendime hakim olamıyorum. Bu nefret değil de ne?”

Haechan gülerek arkasına yaslandı.

“Tebrikler Mark, Gayler kulübüne hoş geldin. Görünüşe göre anneni hayal kırıklığına uğratacaksın çünkü benden hoşlanıyorsun. Bu konuda net miyiz?”

Mark hareketlerini yapmadan önce düşünen biri değildi, kafasına estiği gibi hareket eden bir tipti. Zaten hayatındaki tüm pişmanlıklarını da bu özelliğine borçluydu. Aynı bu hareket gibi.

Kanadalı olan kendine engel olamadan kolunu Haechan’a doğru savurdu, küçük olan darbeyi karşılamak için kendini kasmıştı ama beklenen darbe hiç inmedi.

“Sana Haechan’a yaklaşmaman gerektiğini söylemiştim değil mi? Birkaç gündür aranızın düzelmesi için her şeye göz yumuyordum ama gerçekten gözlerimin önünde ona vurabileceğini mi düşündün?”

Taeyong tam zamanında yetişerek Mark’ın kolunu tutabilmişti, o kadar sıkı tutuyordu ki Mark bir sonraki gün kolunda morarıklıklar olacağına emindi.

Büyük olan Mark’ı göğsünden ittirerek Haechan’dan uzaklaştırdı. Mark, üzerine yürüyen Taeyong’dan adım adım uzaklaşıyordu. Taeyong küçük olanı son bir kez daha ittirdi ve havuza düşmesini sağladı. Uyguladığı güçle Mark resmen havuza uçmuştu.

Taeyong düşen çocuğu umursamadan Haechan’a döndü. Zavallı, sarsılmış görünüyordu ama gözlerinde yaş yoktu. Küçük olan Jaehyun’a döndü.

“Hyung bu gece sizin odanızda kalsam sorun olur mu? Yarın zaten yola çıkacağız.”

Jaehyun olanların etkisinden pek çıkamamışken utangaç bir şekilde kendisiyle konuşan çocuğa döndü.

“Neden Taeyong’a değil de bana soruyorsun ki?”

Haechan hafifçe gülümsedi, bu mutlu bir gülümseme değildi. İçinde kalan kibarlığın son kırıntılarını kullanarak dudaklarını yukarı kıvırmıştı.

“Taeyong Hyung’a sormama gerek bile yok, önemli olan senin ne istediğin. Orası senin de odan.”

Jaehyun gülümseyerek küçük olanın saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Sorun değil Chan-ah, bu gece benim yerime sen geç. Ben de Mark’la kalırım. Zaten onunla konuşmamız gereken şeyler var, değil mi Mark?”

Jaehyun buz gibi gözlerle Mark’a baktı. Kanadalı gözle görülür biçimde yutkunmuştu.

Taeyong duygularını bastırmak amacıyla derin bir nefes aldı ve her zamanki buzlar prensi maskesini üzerine geçirdi, eğer bunu yapmazsa gerçekten patlayacaktı ve patlayacağı tek kişi Mark olmayabilirdi.

“Winwin ve Jaemin, Haechan’ı alın ve benim odama geçin. Ben arkanızdan geliyorum.”

İkili Haechan’a kollarını sardılar ve bir yumak halinde otele giriş yaptılar, Taeyong kendini tutarak onların gidişini izledi.

“Taeyong, gerçekten çok üzgünüm. Mark pişman olduğunu söylemişti ve gerçekten de öyle görünüyordu. Böyle bir şey yapacağını bilseydim onu Haechan’ın yanına bile yaklaştırmazdım. Lütfen-“

Taeyong bir el hareketiyle Jaehyun’un sözünü kesti. Havuz başında kaldığı sürece sinirini içinde tutabileceğini sanmıyordu. Elinde Mark’ı boğmak gibi bir seçenek vardı ve bu seçenek her dakika daha çekici gelmeye başlıyordu.

“Özrüne ihtiyacım yok çünkü bu senin hatan değil ama sizi uyarmam gerek.” Hem Yuta’yı hem de Jaehyun’u işaret etmişti.

“Eğer bu küçük piçi adam etmezseniz bir gün antrenmanınıza gelirim ve ona hayatının dersini veririm. Anlaşıldı mı?”

İkili yutkundu ve aynı anda başıyla onayladı. İkisi de içten içe biliyordu ki eğer Taeyong hala tekvando takımında olsaydı bu otoriterlikle takımın lideri olabilirdi. Bu tavır hoşuna gittiği için Jaehyun kendini tokatlamak istiyordu.

Taeyong da hızlı adımlarla binaya girdikten sonra Jaehyun havuza yaklaştı ve kenara tutunan çocuğu kolundan çekerek havuzdan çıkarttı ve kenara fırlattı.

“Mark Lee, resmi olarak tekvando takımından atıldın. Ben mezun olduktan sonra bile takıma girememen için elimden geleni yapacağım. Döndüğümüzde kulüp odasından eşyalarını alabilirsin.”

Jaehyun sözlerini bitirdikten sonra donup kalmış olan Mark’ı arkasında bırakarak otele girdi, Yuta da onu takip etmişti. Jeno iç çekti ve olduğu yerde donakalan çocuğu suya ittirdi.

“Belli bir aşamada takımındaki herkesin gay olduğunu fark etmen gerekiyordu seni aptal. Şimdi suyun tadını çıkar, belki yüzme takımına katılırsın.”


	12. !!

Haechan inildeyerek yataktan kalktı, ilk yaptığı şey durmadan çalan alarmını susturmak olmuştu. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve etrafına bakındı, nerede olduğunu ancak birkaç saniye sonra kavrayabildi. Doğru ya, Martı Lee’yle kavga etmişti.

Haechan genç tekvandocuya olan aşkının sürdüğünün fakrındaydı ama o ezik bir wattpad kızı olmadığından Mark’ın uyguladığı şiddete boyun eğmeyecekti. Sonuçta Mark’ın tekmeleri varsa onun da hiç durmayan bir çenesi ve ünlü eşek şakaları vardı değil mi?

Hevesle telefonunu şarjdan çekip aldı ve favori sohbet grubuna mesaj attı.

**Seul Bebeleri**

**SunChan**

Çocuklar, Mark Lee’ye ders vermenin vakti geldi. Yarın okula en az iki kutu boyayla gelin. Birilerinin hayatının renklemeye ihtiyacı var.

**DolpChenle**

Tm

**G-Sung**

Tmm

**Sunchan**

Sizden nefret ediyorum

“Haechan-ah, bu saatte ne yapıyorsun?”

Taeyong gözlerini ovalayarak yataktan kalkmıştı, o kadar rezil görünüyordu ki Haechan kahkahasını bastıramamıştı. Büyük olanın gözlerinin altı mosmordu, gece boyunca ağlayan Haechan’a bakıcılık yapmaktan uykusunu alamamıştı ve kendini berbat hissediyordu. Saçları karmakarışıktı ve çenesinde ağzından damlayan salya izleri vardı. Kızların ve erkeklerin hayran olduğu buzlar prensiyle arasındaki fark şok ediciydi.

“Hyung, ölüp geri dirilmiş gibi görünüyorsun?”

Taeyong ağrıyan başını ovaladı ve üşenmeyip yataktan kalkarak kendini Haechan’ın yatağına attı ve küçük olanın kafasına vurdu.

“Ölü gibi görünüyor olabilirim ama seni ölüme gönderecek kadar hayattayım, küçük kardeşim. Şimdi kalk ve bavulunu hazırla. Akşam gideceğiz ama geri döndüğümüzde bavul hazırlamaya vaktimiz kalmayacak.”

Haechan küçük pisliğin teki olsa da ağabeyinin sözünü dinlerdi çünkü büyük olan neredeyse her zaman söylediklerinde haklı çıkıyordu. Taeyong ne kadar kızarsa kızsın Haechan bunu anne içgüdüsü olarak adlandırıyordu.

“Hadi diğerlerini uyandırmaya gidelim. Ben Jaehyunnie’yi uyandırırken sen de çantanı hazırlarsın. Seni o küçük pislikle yalnız bırakamam sonuçta.”

Haechan duyduğu sözlerle Taeyong’a sarıldı. Taeyong gerçekten de muhteşem bir ağabeydi.

“Hyung, seni çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?”

Taeyong küçük olanın saçlarını karıştırdı ve sırıttı.

“Biliyorum ve ben de seni çok seviyorum küçük şeytan”

*

Mark yastığını yüzüne bastırdı.

_Keşke kendimi bu yastıkla boğabilseydim._

İç çekerek yastığı yüzünden çekti ve ait olduğu yere, başının altına koydu. Kendini berbat hissediyordu. Diğerlerine söz verdiği halde Haechan’a tekrar vurmaya kalkmıştı, Taeyong’dan azar yemişti ve en önemlisi takımdan atılmıştı. TAKIMDAN ATILMIŞTI!

Bütün gece geri dönebilmek için Jaehyun’u ikna etmeye çalışmıştı hatta ayaklarının dibine çöküp yalvarmıştı ama büyük olan kararından vazgeçmemişti, Seul’e döndüklerinde Mark’ın takımdan atıldığını bildiren dilekçeyi müdüre teslim edecekti.

Yuta ve Jeno bile Mark’la iletişimi kesmişti. Evet, gülümsediğinde önünü göremeyen o aptal çocuk bile Mark’la konuşmuyordu. Dans takımını söylemesine gerek bile yoktu, normalde herkese gülümseyen ve kibar davranan gençler bakışlarıyla Mark’ı yerin dibine sokuyorlardı.

Yataktan kalktı ve yan yatakta yatan Jaehyun’a gözlerini dikti. Büyük olan yüzünü yastığa gömmüş huzurla uyuyordu, ya da havasızlıktan ölmüş de olabilirdi. Mark onu uyandırıp uyandırmaması gerektiği konusunda kararsız kalmıştı. Uyandırırsa Jung Jaehyun’un ünlü ölümcül bakışlarıyla karşılaşabilirdi, uyandırmazsa kahvaltıya geç kalacaklardı. Yani her türlü Mark Lee eski liderinden azar işitecekti. ESKİ.

Tam Jaehyun’u dürtükleme kararını almışken odalarının kapısı çalınmıştı. Bomba patlamasına bile uyanmayacak bir tip olan Jaehyun köpek düdüğü duymuşçasına ayaklanmıştı. Mark nedense liderinin (eski) üzerinde böyle bir etkiye sahip olan kişinin kim olduğunu bildiğini düşünüyordu. Şeytanın ta kendisi, Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun yerinden bir tazı gibi fırlamış ve çenesine akan salyaları bile silmeden kapıya koşturmuştu. Dışarıdan bakıldığında aşırı büyümüş bir golden retrievera benziyordu.

Kapının hemen önünde saçlarını düzeltti ve ardından hızla kapıyı açtı, bir melek gibi gülümseyen Taeyong ve arkasında onun gömleğine tutunan bir Haechan onu karşılamıştı.

“Günaydın Jaehyun-ah, kahvaltı zamanı geldiği için seni uyandırmaya gelmiştim. Akşam gideceğimiz için şimdiden bavulunu hazırlasan iyi olur. Sen odamıza geç, ben Haechan’ın bavulunu hazırlamasını bekledikten sonra yanına geleceğim. Birlikte kahvaltıya ineriz tamam mı?”

Jaehyun’un hala dağınık duran saçlarını düzeltti ve çenesinin kenarındaki kurumuş salyayı temizledi. Cidden anne modundaydı, karşısındaki sevgilisi olsa bile annelik yapmaktan kendini alamıyordu. Jaehyun utanarak geri çekildi ve ellerini yanaklarına bastırdı, o kadar sevimli görünüyordu ki Mark kusabilirdi.

“Bu ortamda biraz daha kalırsam kusacağım.” Tabii ki de bunu söyleyen kişi Mark değildi, eğer bunu Mark söyleseydi büyük ihtimalle Taeyong onu uçan tekmeyle camdan aşağı yollardı. Bu cümleyi söyleyen kişi, Taeyong’un arkasında daha da minik görünen Haechan’dı. Jaehyun’u hafifçe ittirip odaya girmiş ve Mark’a bir bakış bile atmadan yanında getirdiği çantasına yönelmişti.

Oluşan rahatsız ortamı fark eden Jaehyun boğazını temizledi ve bir anlık boşluğundan yararlanarak Taeyong’un yanağına sesli ve sulu bir öpücük kondurdu.

Taeyong tam bağırmaya hazırlanacakken kaçıp odalarına gitmişti. Taeyong iç çekti ve kızarmış yanaklarını biraz olsun serinletmek adına ellerini yelpaze niyetine kullandı.

“Gerçekten, bir bebekle çıktığıma inanamıyorum. Sorsa zaten izin verirdim.”

*

“Winwinnie, hazır diğerlerini ekmişken bir dondurma randevusuna ne dersin? Sana favori karamelli dondurmandan ısmarlarım!”

Kahvaltının ardından ne yapacaklarını bilemediklerinden ve herkesin aklında farklı bir şeyler olduğundan dağılma kararı almışlardı. Yuta Winwin’e çıkma teklif edebilmek için doğru anı kolluyordu ve o pembe saçlı psikopat yüzünden bir türlü fırsat bulamamıştı. Buldukları bu boşluk mükemmel bir fırsattı ve çıkma teklifi için Winwin’in zayıf noktası olan karamelli dondurmayı kullanacaktı.

Karamelli dondurmayı duyan Winwin’in gözleri ışıldamış ve hızla Yuta’nın koluna girmişti. İlk aşama başarıyla tamamlanmıştı.

“Peki nerede yiyeceğiz? Beni nereye götürüyorsun Hyung?”

Yuta bu soruya kıro ya da sapık bir yanıt vermemek için dudaklarını ısırmak zorunda kalmıştı, Winwin için mağara adamı dürtülerini geride bırakmak istiyordu ama bu minik Çinli onun vahşi içgüdülerini uyandırıyordu.

“Buraya yürüme uzaklığında, sahilde minik bir kafe var ve arkadaşlarımdan dondurmalarının gerçekten çok iyi olduğunu duydum. oraya gitmeye ne dersin?”

Deniz, güneş, tatlı dondurma ve yakışıklı bir Yuta’yı içeren bir randevu ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki?

Günlük hayatlarından konular açarak kafeye kadar yürümüşlerdi. Winwin Yuta’nın tek çocuk olduğunu ve ailesinin de oldukça zengin olduğunu öğrenmişti. Yuta Winwin’in ağabeyinin Kore’nin en büyük sanatçılarından olan Henry olduğunu öğrendiğinde şok geçirmişti. Henry’nin şirketindeki neredeyse her sanatçının hayranıydı. Winwin Yuta’ya birkaç imzalı albüm getirmek için söz vermişti. Wu Yifan’dan imzalı bir albüm almak ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki?

Kafeye vardıklarında etrafın aşırı dolu olmadığını görmüşlerdi. İçeride birkaç kişi vardı ama en azından kimse onları rahatsız etmeden rahat bir şekilde zaman geçirebilecekleri kadar da boştu.

Kafenin iç tasarımı için sıcakkanlı denebilirdi. İçeri girdiğiniz anda aidiyet hissi sizi sarıyor ve kendinizi evinizde hissetmenize sebep oluyordu.

Yuta, Winwin’in elinden tutarak küçük olanı cam kenarındaki bir masaya yönlendirdi ve onu yerine sipariş vermek için kasaya gitti. Winwin büyük olanın bu düşünceli ve tatlı tavırlarına hem şaşırmış hem de utanmıştı. Normalde çıktığı kişilere lezzetli bir parça biftekmiş gibi bakan Yuta’nın ona bu kadar kibar bir şekilde davranıyor olması Winwin’e büyük olanın değiştiği konusunda umut veriyordu. Yuta verdiği değişme sözünü gerçekten tutuyordu.

Yuta sonunda siparişlerle döndüğünde Winwin kıkırdamaktan kendini alamamıştı. Dondurmaların yanı sıra tepside çeşitli tatlılar ve içecekler de mevcuttu. Büyük olan tepsilerin ağırlığı altında her an dengesini kaybedebilecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sonunda masaya ulaşabildiğinde derin bir nefes alarak elindekileri zemine bırakmıştı.

“Hyung, neden bu kadar çok şey aldın? Bunları hayatta bitiremeyiz!” Winwin dudaklarını hafifçe büzerek somurttuğunda Yuta yutkunmadan edememişti. _Hayvanlık yapma, hayvanlık yapma, hayvanlık yapma…_ gözlerini zorlukla Winwin’in dudaklarından çekmiş ve kibar bir gülümsemeyle karamelli dondurma dolu cam bardağı küçük olana uzatmıştı. Ardından da geriye kalan pasta ve çeşitli kurabiyeleri çocuğun önüne dizmişti. yubh

“Aslında kasadayken sadece dondurma ve içeceklerin siparişini verecektim ama sonra raftaki kurabiyelerin ne kadar şirin olduğunu fark ettim ve senin o kurabiyeleri kemirirken ne kadar şirin olduğunu düşününce almadan edemedim. Pasta konusuna gelirsek… sana çıkma teklif edeceğim günü kutlamamız gerekiyor bence.”

“N-ne saçmalıyorsun?” Winwin Yuta’nın sözleriyle kıpkırmızı olmuştu, Korece’yi unutmuş gibiydi. Yuta onun bu haline güldü ve karşısına oturarak elini ellerinin arasına aldı. Winwin kızarmaktan morarmaya doğru geçiş yapmıştı.

“Diyorum ki, benimle çıkar mısın Winwinnie?”

Winwin elini Yuta'nın elleri arasından çekti ve utancını gizlemek adına yüzünü elleriyle gizledi. Yüzünü kapattığı için boğuk çıkan sesi aşırı sevimliydi.

"Tabii ki de seni aptal. Tatile geldiğimizden beri bunu bekliyordum."

*

Jaemin parmaklarını Jeno’nunkilere geçirdi ve başını onun omzuna yasladı. Onun bu hareketleriyle Jeno gülümsemiş ve yanağını Jaemin’in saçlarına sürtmüştü. Jaemin kıkırdadı ve Jeno’nun parmaklarıyla oynamaya devam etti.

“Anlaşılan sevgilim tekrardan kedi moduna geçiş yaptı. Parmaklarımla oynamaktan sıkılmıyor musun Nana?”

Jaemin somurtarak başını olumsuz anlamda salladı, Jeno onun bu görüntüsüne dayanamamıştı. Küçük olana doğru eğildi ve somurturken sarkıttığı alt dudağını dudaklarının arasına aldı. Jaemin hemen mırıldayarak ona sokulmuştu. Jeno hafifçe dudağı ısırdı ve öpücüğü derinleştirdi, artık aralarında hiçbir mesafe kalmamıştı.

Ayrıldıklarında ikisi de nefes nefeseydi. Jaemin’in zaten pembe olan dudakları minik ısırıkların etkisiyle kiraz kırmızısına dönmüştü ve hafifçe parlıyordu, yanakları ise toz pembeydi. Hafifçe araladığı gözleriyle, kendisine sevgi dolu bakışlar atan sevgilisini süzüyordu.

“Seni çok seviyorum Jeno-ya.”

“Ben de seni çok seviyorum Minik Sincap.”

Jaemin güldü ve Jeno’nun omzuna hafifçe yumruk attı.

“Ya, eğer ben sincapsam sen de benim favori meşe palamudumsun. Seni dünyanın sonuna kadar kovalarım.”

Jeno hafifçe kıkırdadı, gülünce gözleri kaybolduğundan esneyen bir kedi yavrusuna benziyordu.

“Buz Devri’ndeki manyak sincap gibi mi? Beni korkutuyorsun Nana.”

Jaemin yalandan bir öfkeyle kaşlarını çattı ve kollarını önünde çaprazladı.

“Tam da onun gibiyim Lee Jeno. Benden korksan iyi olur.”

Jeno gözlerini devirdi ve küçük olanın yanağına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra yayıldıkları koltuktan kalktı.

“Beni o kadar korkuttun ki kendimi tutmasam altıma edeceğim Nana. Etrafı kirletmemem için tuvalete gitmem gerek, tamam mı? Beni burada bekle, birazdan geleceğim.”

Jaemin arkasından kıkırdarken danışmanın tam yanında bulunan tuvaletlere doğru koşturmuştu.

Kahvaltı sonrası fazla üşendiklerinden yukarı bile çıkmamışlar ve lobideki koltuklara yayılmışlardı. Etraftan birkaç garip bakış alsalar da çalışanlardan herhangi bir tepki gelmediğinden hiçbir sıkıntı olmamıştı. Eh, otelin koltuklarında modele benzeyen iki gencin aşk dolu zaman geçirmesi otel için muhteşem bir reklam bile olabilirdi.

“Merhaba, bir süredir sizi izliyordum. Yanınıza oturmam sorun olur mu?”

Jaemin başını telefonundan kaldırdı ve kendisine seslenen yumuşak sese döndü. Karşısında kendi yaşlarında, oldukça güzel ve sevimli bir kız vardı. Alışılmışın dışında, mavi saçları olan kız kibar bir şekilde kendisine gülümsüyordu, elleri arkasında bağlıydı ve Jaemin’in cevabını bekliyordu.

Jaemin ne yapması gerektiğinden tam olarak emin değildi. Sonuçta birazdan Jeno gelecekti ve onun yerini bir kıza vermek istemiyordu ama önündeki kızın bu kadar çekingen bir tavırla ona yaklaşması da dikkatini çekmişti. Hayır, kızı gerçekten umursamıyordu. Jaemin %100 gaydi ve bu asla değişmeyecek bir gerçekti ama kızın diyeceklerini merak ediyordu.

“Ah… birazdan sevgilim gelecek ama sanırım o gelene kadar oturabilirsin.”

Kız yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bozmadan Jaemin’in yanına oturdu.

“Aslında ben de tam sen ve sevgilin hakkında konuşmak istiyordum.”

Kız hızla Jaemin’in ellerini kendi ellerinin arasına aldı. Jaemin şaşkınlıkla geriye çekilse bile kızın tutuşundan kurtulamamıştı.

“Siz ikiniz… AŞIRI ŞİRİNSİNİZ! Keşke sizin kadar cesur olabilsem…” kızın hafifçe somurtması Jaemin’i güldürmüştü.

“Orada oturan kızı görüyor musun? İşte 2 senedir ondan hoşlanıyorum ama bir türlü itiraf etme cesaretini bulamadım. Keşke sizin kadar cesur olabilsem. Birkaç öneride bulunamaz mısın? Nasıl tanıştınız? Hanginiz nasıl itiraf etti? Hanginiz üst-“

“Burada neler oluyor?” Jeno’nun soğuk ve baskın ses tonuyla ikilinin bakışları ona dönmüştü. Jaemin şirin bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Ah, Jeno! Ben de Wendy’ye nasıl tanıştığımızı an-“

Jeno Jaemin’i kolundan sert bir şekilde çekerek ayağa kaldırdı ve kızın ellerinden kurtulmasını sağladı. Küçük olan canı acısa da belli etmek istemediğinden bir tepki göstermemişti, güçsüz görünmek istemiyordu.

“Nasıl tanıştığımızı anlatırken neden onunla el ele tutuşasın? Oradan aptal gibi mi görünüyorum? Gideli 10 dakika olmadan yerime başkasını mı buldun?”

Jeno’nun ağzından çıkan sözler o anki siniriyle söylenmiş ve kesinlikle anlam taşımayan sözlerdi ama Jaemin bunu bilmesine rağmen yine de kırılmıştı. İlişkilerinin üstünden henüz çok zaman geçmediğini biliyordu ama Jeno’nun kendisine bundan daha fazla güvendiğini düşünmüştü. Ama her zamanki gibi yanılmıştı, Jeno’nun da diğerlerinden herhangi bir farkı yoktu. Görünüşe göre biricik sevgilisi onu, boş bulduğu anda aldatabilecek sadakatsiz biri olarak görüyordu.

Jeno sevgilisinin gözlerine dolan yaşlarla neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı, hayal kırıklığına uğrayanın kendisi olması gerekmiyor muydu? Bunları düşünürken Jaemin’e ilişkilerinin başında verdiği sözü hatırlamıştı. Diğerleri gibi olmayacağına dair söz vermişti ama görünüşe göre en küçük şüphesinde bile sözünü bozabilecek kadar güvensizdi.

“Nana… kesinlikle öyle demek istemedim. Birden ağzımdan kaçtı, sana güvenmediğimden değil sadece seni onunla el ele tutuşurken görünce…”

Jeno kendini sözleriyle kurtaramayacağını fark edince Jaemin’in ellerini tutmak için ileri doğru uzandı ama Jaemin bir yılan gibi hızlı tepki vererek geriye çekilmişti. Küçük olanın omuzları düşüktü ve kafası öne eğikti, bu yüzünü saklamak için minik bir çaba olsa da Jeno onun gözlerinden taşan yaşları fark edebilmişti. Jaemin hızla yaşlarını sildi ama çok geçti, Jeno onları çoktan görmüştü.

“Nana, çok üzgünüm. Lütfen benimle konuş, içine kapanma.”

Elleri tekrardan Jaemin’e uzanmıştı ama o silkinerek geri çekilmişti.

“Şu an olmaz Jeno… şu an yüzüne bakmak bile istemiyorum.”

Jeno’nun itirazlarına rağmen telefonunu da alarak otelden koşarak çıkmıştı.

Wendy iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve Jeno’nun omzuna vurdu.

“Dostum gerçekten işin bitik. Lezbiyen arkadaşına ilişki tavsiyesi veren gay sevgilini aldatmakla suçladın. Bu ilişkiyi artık ancak Tanrı kurtarabilir.”


	13. !'

“Boyaları almadan önce son kez sormak istiyorum, renklerden emin miyiz? Taeyong Hyung cidden kel kalacaksın, uyarmadı deme.”

Taeyong gözlerini devirdi ve Haechan’a cevap vermeden kasaya ilerledi. Yarışmalarına bir hafta kalmıştı ve okul çıkışında saç boyalarını ve makyaj malzemelerini almışlardı. Artık bütün provalarını makyajlı ve kostümlü yapacaklardı. Kıyafetlerine alışmaları gerekiyordu. Sonuçta sadece liseli olsalar da ülke çapında tanınan bir ekiplerdi ve profesyonel olmaları gerekliydi.

“Jaemin-ah, saçını pembe yapacağına emin misin? Karamel renginde kalmak istediğini söylemiştin. Fikrini değiştiren ne oldu?”

Winwin, küçük kardeşinin bütün alışveriş boyunca sessiz kaldığını fark etmişti. Jaemin başını yerden kaldırıp gülümsemeye çalıştı ama gözlerine dolan yaşlara engel olamamıştı.

“Değişikliğe ihtiyacım var. Jeno ve ben… bir miktar ayrılmış olabiliriz.”

Kasanın önünde kredi kartını kullanmaya çabalayan Winwin donup kalmıştı. Kasiyerin sinir bozucu bakışlarıyla hızla poşetleri kucaklamış ve kartını da çekip alarak dışarıya çıkmıştı. Haechan ve Taeyong tartışarak önden çıktıklarından Jaemin ve Winwin geride kalmıştı.

“Çocuklar, bu gece benim evimde yatıya kalıyoruz. Saçlarımızı da banyoda boyarız, Jaemin’in yalnız kalmaması gerek. Jeno’dan ayrılmış.”

Taeyong dudağını sarkıtmış somurtan Jaemin’i kolları arasına aldı ve sıkıca sarıldı, annelik içgüdüleri harekete geçmişti. Kolunun altına çektiği çocuğu bir an bile bırakmadan arabaya doğru yürüdü, Jaemin de peşinden sürükleniyordu.

“Haechan, sen eve gidene kadar kızarmış tavuk söyle. Jaem tavuğu çok sever. Yemekten sonra saçlarımızı yaparız ardından da Aşk Ve Gurur’u izleriz. Winwin eve gidince en yumuşak battaniyeni çıkarmayı unutma. Jaemin’i burito yapacağız.”

Jaemin iç çekti ama gülümsemeden de edememişti. Ağabeyinin bu abartılı davranışları bazılarının aksine ona ne kadar sevildiğini hatırlatıyordu.

*

“Demek onu aldattığını düşündü ha? Benim minik Jaemin’imin asla böyle bir şey yapmayacağını bilmeliydi. Ondan ayrılmakla iyi bir şey yapmışsın Jaemin-ah! Sana daha iyisini buluruz! Ten Hyung’un kuzeni Renjun da bekarmış diye duydum, onunla görüşmek ister misin?”

Jaemin nasıl olsa görmeyeceğini bilerek gözlerini devirdi. Yemekte neler yaşadıklarını anlattığından beri Taeyong bir türlü çenesini kapatamamıştı. Jaemin boyalı saçlarını yıkamak için banyoya kaçtığında bile peşinden gelmiş ve kilitli kapıyı zorlayarak konuşmaya devam etmişti. Konuşmalarının çoğu Jeno’dan intikam alma ve birkaç kemik kırma üzerineydi ama kıskandırma fikri de fena durmuyordu.

Jaemin saçlarını bir havluyla kuruladıktan sonra kurutup hızla fön çekti. Pembenin yakışmasını beklememişti ama düşündüğünün aksine muhteşem görünüyordu. Açık pembe teninin beyazlığını ve gözlerinin büyüklüğünü ortaya çıkartmıştı. Oyuncak bebek gibi görünüyordu.

Kapıyı açtığında kenarda dikilen grup dengesini kaybedip üzerine düşme tehlikesi geçirse de sağlam çıkmayı başarabilmişlerdi. Yere düşen tek kişi sıranın sonunda bekleyen zavallı Haechan olmuştu.

Gözlerini Jaemin’den alamadan yerden kalktı ve kendine gelebilmek için yanağına bir tokat attı.

“Jaemin-ah, Mark’ı unuttum bile. Benimle çıkar mısın hayatımın aşkı?”

Jaemin gözlerini devirdi ama gülümsemesini de engelleyememişti.

“Pembenin yakışmayacağını düşünmüştüm ama fena da olmadı gibi. Haechan’ı saçmalaması haricinde siz ne düşünüyorsunuz?”

Taeyong karşılık olarak çocuğun pamuk şekere benzeyen saçlarını karıştırdı ve sahnede kullandığı o çapkın gülümsemeyi takındı.

“Ne düşünüyorum biliyor musun? Jeno seni gördüğü zaman ayaklarına kapanıp ağlayacak.”

“Hyung, Jeno beni çirkin olduğum için reddetmedi. Hatta beni reddetmedi. Bana güvenmediğini düşündüğüm için ayrıldım ondan. Klişeler içinde yüzen bir wattpad hikayesinde değiliz.”

*

Ertesi sabah okulun kapısından girdiklerinde herkesin bakışları dansçı dörtlüye dönmüştü. Tamam, normalde de çoğunun gözü üzerlerinde olurdu ama bu seferki çok daha farklıydı. Okulun dış kapısından girdikleri andan itibaren etrafta fısıldaşmalar yükselmeye başlamıştı. Kız erkek fark etmeksizin herkesin gözü onların üzerindeydi.

Önden yürüyen Taeyong ilginin odak noktasıydı. Okuldaki herkes onun saçlarını sıklıkla boyatmasına alışmıştı ama… yeşil Lee Taeyong’u bambaşka biri yapmıştı. Normalde buzlar prensi olarak anılan Taeyong erotik gay romanlardan fırlamış gibi görünüyordu. Henüz yeşil lensini takmamasına rağmen nefes kesici görünüyordu.

Onun arkasından kol kola girmiş olan Winwin ve Haechan geliyordu. İkili sahne kıyafetleri hakkında derin bir tartışma içinde olduğundan çevredekilerin bakışlarını fark edememişlerdi ama en az Taeyong kadar ilgi çekiyorlardı.

Winwin de saçlarını pembeye boyamıştı ama saç modeli üzerinde değişiklikler yaparak Jaemin’inkinden daha farklı bir hale getirmişlerdi. Henry’nin yatağının altında tıraş makinesi bulmuşlardı ve bir deney yapmaya karar vererek Winwin’in saçının alt katını kazımışlar, üst taraftan bir tutamı da örerek arkada sabitlemişlerdi. Hem büyüleyici hem de çelik kadar sert görünüyordu.

Haechan aralarında en doğal olandı. Kızıl saçlarından ani bir kararla vazgeçerek karamel rengine boyamıştı. Taeyong bile bunun muhteşem bir seçim olduğunu düşünüyordu. Saçının yumuşak tonu cilt renginin egzotikliğini ve güzelliğini ortaya çıkarıyordu. Gerçekten de ismini yaşıyor, bir güneş gibi parlıyordu.

Sabah kendi aralarında planladıkları gibi kapıdan en son Jaemin girmişti. Onun saçını arkaya atıp kenarda bekleyen kalabalığa bir gülücük atmasıyla bir kızın çığlık atması bir olmuştu. Çığlık atmakta haksız sayılmazdı, bütün okulun favori bekarlarından olan Na Jaemin masalsı bir yaratığa dönüşmüştü. Tek boynuzlu atların var olduğu bir diyardan gelmiş gibiydi.

_“Jaemin Oppa çok yakışıklı olmuş.”_

_“Hangi insan evladına pamuk şeker pembesi yakışabilir? Bu haksızlık!”_

_“Taeyongie gay olmasaydı kendimi onun üzerine atardım.”_

_“Sizce Haechan’a çıkma teklif etsem bana eşek şakası yapar mı? Önceden ondan korktuğum için yapamamıştım ama galiba daha fazla dayanamayacağım.”_

_“size Winwin ilişkide üstte midir?”_

İnsan yığının arasından zorlukla geçerek her zamanki banklarına oturmuşlardı. İnsanlar mesafelerini koruyorlardı ama yine de izlemeye devam ediyorlardı. Bütün okul bir büyünün altında gibiydi. Taeyong kalabalığa döndü ve gördüğü kişiyle yüzünü kocaman bir gülümseme kapladı. Gülümsemeyi üzerine alınan erkeklerden birisi yüksek sesle iç çekmişti ama o gülümsemenin tek bir sahibi vardı, Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kalabalığın içinden sonunda sıyrılabildiğinde derin bir nefes almıştı. Kalabalığın sebebi hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ama içinden bir ses konunun Taeyong’la ilgisi olabileceğini düşünmüştü.

Sonunda sevgilisiyle göz göze geldiğinde nefesi kesilmişti. Taeyong yüzünden yumuşacık bir gülümsemeyle onu bekliyordu. Yeşil saçlı çocuk okul üniformasıyla bile o kadar güzeldi ki Jaehyun donakalmıştı. Ne sevgilisini selamlayabilmiş ne de yanına yaklaşabilmişti. Kutsal varlığın yanına yaklaşarak onu bozmak istemiyor gibiydi.

“Şu siktiğimin okulunda bir kere de olaysız geçsin be kardeşim. Yine kim kavga ediyor da başına top- WINWINNIE, HAYATIM, SEN PAMUK ŞEKER OLMUŞSUN!”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve yanında söven Yuta’nın kafasına vurdu. Büyülü bir an aptal bir Japon tarafından bozulmuştu.

Yuta jaehyun’a aldırmadan Winwin’i kucakladı ve küçük olanı hiç utanması olmadan kucağına oturttu. Bir yandan Winwin’in yeni saçlarını okşuyor diğer yandan onu övgülere boğuyordu. Çinli olan utançtan ölmek üzereydi ama olduğu yerden gayet memnundu.

“Benim tatlı Winwin’im o kadar güzel olmuş ki ağlamak istiyorum. Saçlarının altını kazımayı kim akıl ettiyse ona bir yemek borçluyum.”

Haechan sırıttı ve elini Yuta’ya doğru uzattı.

“yemeği Winwin Hyung’a ısmarla, benim nakde ihtiyacım var. Dökül paraları.”

Yuta içinden sözlerine pişman olarak Haechan’ın eline bir onluk yapıştırdı. Gerçekten bazen çenesini tutması gerekiyordu.

“Şey… afedersin. Haechan, belki tanımıyorsundur ama ben yan sınıftan Felix. Acaba benimle arka bahçeye gelebilir misin? Seninle çok önemli bir şey konuşmam gerek.”

Yaklaşık 170 boylarında, sevimli bir çocuk Haechan’ın önünde elleri önünde bağlı bir şekilde duruyordu. Yüzü kıpkırmızıydı ve Haechan’ın ona dikkatle bakmasına rağmen bir türlü göz göze gelememişlerdi.

Haechan gülümsedi ve ayağa kalktı, her zamanki halinden farklı olarak kibar bir tavırla çocuğun koluna girmişti.

“Bang Chan Hyung’un kardeşiydin değil mi? Hyung bana İngilizcede çok yardımcı oldu. Tabii ki de seninle arka bahçeye gelmek isterim. Ne hakkında konuşmak istiyordun?”

Felix boğazını temizledi ve gözlerini kaçırdı. Haechan’ın arkadaş grubunun yanında konuşmak istememişti. Ayrıca üzerlerine doğru gelen Mark Lee de onu biraz korkutmuştu. Haechan’ı hafifçe arka bahçeye doğru çekiştirdi.

“Orada söylesem daha iyi olacak. Hadi gidelim.”

Haechan neler olduğundan şüphelense de onu takip etti. Sonuçta başına bir şey gelse onu kollayacak ağabeyleri vardı.

İkili arka tarafa giderken Mark gözlerini onlardan ayırmadan konuştu. Felix’i Haechan’ın yanında gördüğü andan itibaren okulun girişinden banklara kadar depar atmıştı.

“Yavşak kanguru Felix’in Haechan’la ne işi var?”

*

Felix Haechan’ı omuzlarından tutarak banklardan birine oturttu ve ardından da kendisi oturdu, hala Haechan’la göz göze gelmemekte ısrarcıydı.

“”Haechan-ah, aslında seni bu okula gelmeden önce de tanıyordum. Ağabeyimden ders almak için evimize gelirdin. Belki hatırlamıyorsundur ama bir keresinde derse aç geldiğinde ağabeyim bize sandviç hazırlamıştı ve tadı berbat olmasına rağmen onu kırmamak için yüzünü bile ekşitmeden yemiştin. Tanrı aşkına, kim birini kırmamak için ton balıklı ve reçelli sandviç yer ki? İnsanların söylediğinin aksine sen çok daha kibar, çok daha güzel ve çok daha yeteneklisin. Ve ben… senden çok hoşlanıyorum. Bana bir şans verir misin?”

Felix’in itirafıyla Haechan da kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Daha önce hiç itiraf almadığından olan her şey ona çok garip geliyordu. Özellikle de Felix kadar tatlı ve düşünceli bir çocuğun ona itirafta bulunması onu oldukça şaşırtmıştı.

Felix’in bir elini ellerinin arasına aldı -çocuğun ellerinin aşırı küçük ve sevimli olduğunu fark etmişti- ve sonunda onunla göz göze gelerek konuşmaya başladı.

“dünya üzerinde birinin beni böyle düşünebileceğini, benden böylesine hoşlanabileceğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Daha önce benimle ilgili bu kadar küçük ayrıntılara dikkat eden biriyle de karşılaşmamıştım. Sen gerçekten farklısın Felix ve çok tatlısın ama… yakın zamanlarda oldukça kötü bir deneyim yaşadım ve henüz toparlanabildiğimi de sanmıyorum. Çok üzgünüm ama teklifini kabul edemem.”

Felix karşısındaki çocuğun elini hafifçe sıktı ve içtenlikle gülümsedi, baş parmağıyla Haechan’ın bileğini okşuyordu. Yaptığı şey o kadar rahatlatıcıydı ki Haechan uykuya bile dalabilirdi.

“Okuldaki herkes farklı bir fikir üretse de başına gelen şeylerin Mark’la ilgisi olduğunu biliyorum ve onun engelleyemediğim için ne kadar pişman olduğumu bilemezsin. Şimdi beni reddetsen de zamanla yaraların iyileştiğinde beni unutma çünkü ben seni unutmayacağım Haechan-ah.”

Haechan herhangi bir tepki veremeden yanağına tüy gibi bir öpücük kondurdu ve ayağa kalkarak yürümeye başladı, okulun içine girerek gözden kaybolmuştu.

Haechan sonunda şoktan çıkıp arkadaşlarının yanına döndüğünde zil çalmak üzereydi fakat onu bir sürpriz bekliyordu. Endişeyle ayağını yere vuran Mark da diğerleriyle birlikteydi. Haechan yanlarına geldiğinde ayağa kalkmış ve çocuğun etrafında dolaşarak bir yarası olup olmadığını kontrol etmişti.

“Sana bir şey yapmaya falan kalkışmadı değil mi? Neden dikkatli olmuyorsun? Seni tuzağa düşürüp dövebilirdi!”

Haechan hahladı ve çantasını Jaemin’in kucağına atarak banka oturdu. Onun oturmasıyla başka oturacak yer kalmadığından Mark ayakta kalmıştı.

“beni tuzağa düşürüp döven tek kişi sensin! Ayrıca Felix’i yıllardır tanıyorum, ağabeyi bana İngilizce dersi veriyordu.”

Yuta efsane bir dedikodunun kokusunu almıştı. Sinsice sırıtan suratıyla Haechan’a döndü ve çocuğun koluna yapıştı.

“Peki bu iyi kalpli komşu çocuğu seninle ne konuşmak istemiş?”

Haechan hafifçe pembeleşen yanaklarıyla konuştu.

“Birlikte olan bir anımızdan bahsetti ve… bana çıkma teklif etti.”

Hepsi şok içinde kalakalmıştı, en çok da Mark. Birinin Haechan’a çıkma teklif edebileceğini düşünmemişti hiç. Genç olanın sonsuza dek kendisinden hoşlanacağını düşünüyordu. Gerçekliğin yüzüne çarpması biraz canını yakmıştı.

“Peki sen ne cevap verdin? Tatlı çocuktu, kibar birine de benziyordu. Bu ortamda bulunan bazılarından çok daha iyi bir seçenek.”

Taeyong Mark’a pis pis bakarak konuştu. Küçük olan otomatik olarak yutkunmuş ve gözlerini kaçırmıştı.

“Onu reddettim ama onu unutmamamı ve beni bekleyeceğini söyledi. Bilmiyorum… belki de evet demeliydim.”

Mark heyecanla atıldı. Ağzından çıkanların farkında değildi bile, pişman olmak için çok geçti.

“Sen ondan daha iyilerini hak ediyorsun ve ben-“

Son anda kendini durdurmuş ve derin bir nefes almıştı.

Haechan büyük olana baktı ve umutla sordu. Onca şeye rağmen umudunun kırılmaması biraz acınasıydı ama Mark onun için bir bağımlılık gibiydi, bırakamıyordu.

“Mark Hyung, ne diyecektin?”

Mark gözlerini kaçırdı ve ensesini kaşıdı. Kendini bu soruyu cevaplamaya hazır hissetmediğinden en kolay yolu yani konuyu değiştirmeyi seçmişti.

“Ben… saçlarının yakıştığını söyleyecektim. Bu kadar. Başka ne söyleyebilirim ki?”

*

Jaemin ellerini yıkadıktan sonra hala alışamadığı saçlarını düzeltti ve tuvaletten çıktı, öğle arası zamanı gelmişti. Açlıktan ölmek üzereydi ama o kadar çok tuvaleti gelmişti ki arkadaşlarını geride bırakarak tuvalete koşmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Yemek çantasını almak için tekrar sınıfına döndü, Jeno’yla birlikte yemeye alıştığından fark etmeden iki kişilik pişirmişti. Ama Jaemin’in iyi olduğu konu sadece dans etmek değildi, yemek yemekte de bir ustaydı. Sevgilisine olan hırsıyla değil iki kişilik yemeği, bir ziyafet sofrasını bile sömürebilirdi.

Yemekhaneye gitmek yerine dışarı çıkmayı tercih etmişti. Kapalı ortamlarda yemek yerken sıkılıyordu, ev onun için bir istisnaydı. Hem hava güzelken okulun bahçesinde yemek yemek daha zevkliydi.

Arka bahçeye yönelirken bir el bileğini tutarak onu durdurmuştu. Kafasını kaldırıp arkasındaki kişiye baktığında tam da tahmin ettiği kişi olduğunu görmüştü. Lee Jeno.

“Nana, günlerdir ne aramalarıma ne de mesajlarıma cevap veriyorsun. Lütfen konuş benimle. Senden şüphelendiğim için çok pişmanım ama seni görmemeye, seni duymamaya dayanamıyorum. Lütfen affet. Yemin ederim ki bir daha asla böyle bir aptallık yapmayacağım. Seni seviyorum ve sen de beni seviyorsun, lütfen ikimizin de kalbini kırma.”

Jaemin gözlerinde taşan yaşlara engel olamamıştı. Zaten yapısı duygusal olan çocuğun sevgilisinin bu sözleriyle ağlamaması imkansızdı.

“Ama sen benim kalbimi çoktan kırdın. Bak Jeno, bu sadece seninle ilgili değil. Hayatımda sevdiğim herkesin benden bu kadar çabuk vazgeçebilmesi beni mahvediyor. Gay olduğumu söylediğimde ailem benimle konuşmama kararı aldı, en yakın arkadaşlarım bile bana zorbalık yaptı ve ben bunları aşabildim. Ama sevdiğim kişinin en ufak şüphesinde beni bırakabilmesi… beni gerçekten mahvediyor.”

Jeno’nun elleri arasındaki kolunu çekti ve gözyaşlarını sildi. Geride konuşamayacak kadar donmuş bir Jeno bırakmıştı.

“Nana…”

“Eninde sonunda aptallık edip seni affedeceğimi biliyorum ama lütfen en azından bir haftalığına benden uzak dur. Bari yarışmaya sağlıklı bir ruh halinde gireyim. Sonrasında… görüşürüz.”

Ve Jeno’yu arkasında bırakarak okula geri girmişti. Lee Jeno iştah falan bırakmıyordu.


	14. !^

Taeyong müziğin durmasıyla kendini yere attı. Pratiklerinin son günüydü ve yarışmaya iki gün kaldığından daha fazla çalışmayacaklardı. Hiçbiri yarışmaya kas ağrısıyla girmek istemiyordu.

Soğumaya başlayan terini hissederek yerden kalktı ve yanında derin derin soluyan Haechan’ın kalkmasına da yardım etti. Zavallı çocuğun saçları terden yapış yapış olmuştu.

“Pekala çocuklar, bu son pratiğimizdi. Kıyafetlerimiz hazır, dansımız muhteşem, Haechan makyaj stilimizi de belirledi. Bu yarışmayı kazanmamak için hiçbir sebebimiz yok. Ama eğer olur da kaybedersek, kendinizi asla suçlamayın. Biz bir takımız ve bir takım olarak elimizden geleni yapacağız. Son olarak bir grup sarılması yapalım ve evlerimize dağılalım, hepimiz leş gibi kokuyoruz.”

Haechan sinsice sırıttı ve Winwin’le Jaemin’e bir baş işareti yaptı.

“Grup sarılmasından çok daha iyi bir fikrimiz var Hyung.”

Bir anda Taeyong’un üstüne atlamış ve onu yere yıkmışlardı, zavallı çocuk sesini bile çıkaramamıştı. Haechan ilk atlayan olarak yüzünü ağabeyinin karnına gömdü, bu onun garip de olsa sevgisini gösterme şekliydi.

“Eğer Taeyong’un üstünden kalkmazsanız artık bir sevgilim olmayacak.”

Jaehyun tribünlerden inmiş ve üç bedenin altında ezilen sevgilisine acil müdahalede bulunmuştu. Dansçılar pek ağır sayılmazdı ama Taeyong tüy kadar hafif olduğundan bu ağırlığın bile ona zarar vermesinden korkmuştu.

“Bana da beni böyle koruyacak düşünceli bir sevgili lazım.”

Haechan iç çekmiş ve Taeyong’un üstünden kalkarak yana yuvarlanmıştı. Taeyong evladını sever gibi genç olanın saçlarını okşadı.

“Senin durumun da fena sayılmaz, Felix’in teklifi hakkında ne düşünüyorsun? Zavallı çocuğu fazla bekletmeden bir yanıt ver bence.”

Ardından Jaehyun’un elini tutmuş ve kendini yukarı çekmişti. Bir anda kendini kucağında bulduğunda gözlerini kırpıştırmadan edememişti. Jaehyun hafifçe güldü ve Taeyong’un terden ıslanmış saçlarını yüzünden çekti. Öpmek üzere eğilirken Haechan’ın huysuz sesiyle ayrılmışlardı.

“Bu muhteşem çift anınızı bölmek istemem ama aslında isterim. Mutlu çiftler sinirimi bozuyor. Felix konusuna gelirsek… biraz ağırdan almayı düşünüyorum ama sanırım yarışmadan sonra onunla deneme amaçlı bir randevuya çıkabilirim. Tatlı bir çocuk, onu daha çok tanımak istiyorum. Her neyse, ben duşa geçiyorum, sizin bu mutlu hallerinize daha fazla katlanamayacağım.”

Henüz Taeyong cevap veremeden Winwin ve Jaemin’in de yerden kalkışıyla dikkati dağılmıştı.

“Hyung, Yuta’yla randevum var, benim gitmem lazım.”

Jaemin de ona katıldı.

“Evim için alışveriş yapmam gerek. Son mısır gevreğim dün bitti. Görüşürüz Hyung!”

İkisi de çantalarını almış ve dışarı çıkmışlardı. Spor salonunda kalan sadece iki kişi vardı: Jaehyun ve Taeyong.

Taeyong kirpiklerinin arasından Jaehyun’a baktı. Sevgilisinin bu bakışını reddedemeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Sormanın gereksiz olduğunu biliyorum ama beni izlemek için yarışmaya geleceksin değil mi? Bu bizim için inanılmaz bir deneyim ve senin de benimle birlikte olmanı istiyorum.”

Jaehyun gözlerini kaçırdı ve ensesini kaşıdı. Taeyong bir sorun olduğunu anlayıp hafifçe ondan uzaklaşmıştı.

“Gelemeyecek misin?”

“Bebeğim, gelmeyi çok istiyorum ama babam bu aralar daha çok çalışmam konusunda beni zorluyor. Biliyorsun, yakında bizim de bir yarışmamız var ve ülke çapında birincilik bekliyoruz. Kazanabilmemiz için daha çok çalışmamız gerekli. Ayrıca ben olmasam da yarışmada iyi iş çıkaracağını gayet iyi biliyorum. Bu kazanacağınız ne ilk yarışma ne de alacağınız ilk ödül. Ne olursa olsun seninle gurur duyacağım.”

Taeyong’un kaşları çatılmıştı. Jaehyun yarışmanın önemini kavrayamıyormuş gibiydi.

“Jae, bu yarışma her zamanki basit yarışmalardan değil. Her ülkeyi bir grup temsil ediyor ve Kore’yi temsil edecek grup biziz. Bu daha önce katıldığım hiçbir şeye benzemiyor. Bütün ekiplerin kendi stüdyosu ve profesyonel ekipmanları var ama… bizim sahip olduğumuz hiçbir şey yok. Hatta yarışmanın bize sağladığı ekipman parasını bile babana teslim ettiğimizden her şey için kendi paramızı kullanmak zorunda kalıyoruz. Her neyse, demek istediğim bu benim kariyerim için çok önemli ve yanımda olmanı istiyorum. Lütfen geleceğine söz ver.”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirerek Taeyong’u kendine çekti.

“Pekala, geleceğim. Bebeğim nasıl mutlu olacaksa öyle olsun.”

Taeyong neşeyle gülümsemiş ve Jaehyun’un boynuna atlamıştı.

“Seni seviyorum Jaehyunie.”

“Ben de seni bebeğim.”

*

Winwin utancını yenmeye çabalayarak Yuta’nın elini avcunun içine aldı ve zarif parmaklara yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Yuta anında kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

Yarışma öncesi moral olması için Yuta onu oldukça şirin bir kafeye getirmişti. Yemeklerini yedikten sonra kahve söylemiş sohbet ediyorlardı.

“Ne yapıyorsun Winwinnie?”

Winwin hafifçe gülümsedi, bu Yuta’nın kalbinin teklemesi için yeterliydi.

“Fark ettim ki sana olan sevgimi yeterince gösteremiyorum. İlişkimiz biraz kötü başlamış olabilir ama ne olursa olsun seni çok sevdiğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Sana çok iyi davranmadığımı biliyorum ama bundan sonra sevgimi göstermek için daha çok çabalayacağım. Aishiteru Yuta Senpai*.”

Yuta son cümlenin verdiği etkiyle bayılabilirdi. Winwin’in ona kendi dilinde seni seviyorum demesi çok özeldi. Ayrıca senpai kelimesi de zihninde uykuda yatan tüm azgınlığı uyandıracak kadar da etkiliydi. Japon olan Winwin’i çok daha farklı bir ortamda bu kelimeyi söylerken hayal edebiliyordu.

Yuta bir anlığına Winwin’in yüzüne baktı. Genç olanın yanakları hafifçe pembeydi. Gözlerini Yuta’nın gözlerinden kaçırmamak için çabaladığı belliydi. Yuta o an ne yapması gerektiğini anlamıştı.

Ellerini winwin’in ellerinden çekti ve çocuğun yüzünü avuçladı, masanın üzerine eğilmiş ve dudaklarını dudakları arasına almıştı.

Winwin neler olduğunu ancak Yuta’nın yumuşak dudakları kendi dudakları üzerinde hareket etmeye başladığında anlaşmıştı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak kapatmış ve her şeyi akışına bırakarak ilk öpücüğüne odaklanmıştı. Yuta fazla ileri gitmemişti, tek yaptığı Winwin’in dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıyla okşamaktı, her şeyi daha ileri taşıyan kişi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Winwin olmuştu. Kollarını Yuta’nın boynuna sarmış ve dudaklarını aralayarak Yuta’nın geçişine izin vermişti. Bir anlığına afallayan Yuta öpüşürken gülümsemiş ve Winwin’in de sırıtmasına sebep olmuştu.

Nefeslerinin kesilmesiyle ikisi de hafifçe geri çekilmişti ama alınları hala birleşikti, aralarındaki mesafenin azlığından dolayı aldıkları her nefesi paylaşıyorlardı.

Yuta Winwin’in burnuna burnunu hafifçe sürttü, diğeri gıdıklanarak geri çekilmişti.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Winwinnie, benim Çinli prensim.”

*

Mark yorgunlukla çantasını girişe fırlattı ve kapıyı çarptı. Derste uyuyakaldığından ceza almıştı ve eve ancak gelebilmişti.

Ev normalden çok daha sessizdi, ağabeyi Johnny evde yok gibiydi. Zaten ebeveynlerinin geç saate kadar çalışacağını biliyordu. Ağabeyinin olmadığından emin olmak için seslendi.

“Hyung, evde misin?”

Bir karşılık alamamıştı ama içinde garip bir his vardı, ağabeyinin odasına yöneldi. Kapı kapalıysa içeri girmeyecekti -ki şansına kapı aralıktı ve içeriden hafif bir ışık sızıyordu.

_Bilgisayardan bir şeyler izliyor olmalı…_

Aralık kapıdan içeri baktığında hayatının şokunu yaşamıştı. Ağabeyinin çift kişilik yatağında Johnny de dahil olmak üzere 3 kişi vardı. Johnny ortadaydı ve ondan daha küçük görünen iki genç omuzlarına yaslanmıştı, huzurlu bir biçimde bilgisayardan bir video izliyorlardı.

_Pekala Mark, arkadaşça oturmuş birlikte film izliyor olabilirler. Ağabeyin kesinlikle gay değil. Eğer gay olsaydı bunu anlardın değil mi? Peki eğer gay olsaydı onu da Haechan gibi yargılar mıydın?_

Çocuklardan biri başını kaldırmış ve Johnny’nin dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Ağabeyi ise gülümsemiş ve çocuğu ensesinden tutarak derin bir öpücüğe çekmişti.

Mark derin bir nefes aldı? Tamam, ağabeyi gaydi. Peki yanlarındaki arkadaşı bu durumu nasıl sakinlikle karşılayabiliyordu? Nasıl sesini çıkarmadan sakin bir şekilde bilgisayardaki filmi izlemeye devam edebiliyordu?

“Hyung, bana da biraz ilgi göster, Tennie bütün ilgiyi kendine çekiyor.”

Johnny adı Ten olan çocuktan ayrılmış ve diğerine dönerek yanağına minik bir öpücük kondurarak tekradan kendine yaslanmasını sağlamıştı.

Diğer çocuğun mızıldanarak Johnny’nin boynuna sokulmasıyla durum tam olarak açıklığa kavuşmuştu.

_Ağabeyim hem gay hem de üç kişilik bir iliki yaşıyor…_

Ağabeyinin duymaması için yavaş adımlarla geriye çekildi ve çantasını fırlattığı yerden alarak evden çıktı. Olmak istediği son yer ağabeyinin sevgilileriyle sarmaş dolaş film izlediği evdi ve düşünmek için daha sakin ve daha az hormon içeren bir yere ihtiyacı vardı.

Kendisini en yakındaki çocuk parkına attığında aklındaki tek şey yalnız kalmak istemediğiydi, aklındakileri biriyle paylaşmalıydı. Şu ana kadar inandığı her şey çatırdamaya başlamıştı. en yakın arkadaşları, takımı, ağabeyi, yani tanıdığı çoğu kişi gaydi. Bu nasıl olabiliyordu? Eğer kendi düşündüğü kadar hastalıklı bir şeyse tanıdığı en iyi kalpli insan olan ağabeyi nasıl gay olabiliyordu?

O an yanında olmasını tek istediği insana hiç düşünmeden mesaj attı, garip bir şekilde o kişinin yanında olmasını istiyordu. Onun her şeyi açıklayabileceğini umuyordu.

Haechan 20 dakika sonra nefes nefese parkın girişinde belirmişti.

“Hyung, ne oldu? Yardım et diye mesaj atınca ne kadar endişelendiğimi biliyor musun?”

Haechan’ın beklediği son şey gözyaşları içinde ona sarılan bir Mark’tı.

“Hyung… iyi misin?”

“Bilmiyorum Haechan-ah… ama bana yardım etmene ihtiyacım var.”

*

Jaemin üç paket mısır gevreğini alışveriş arabasının içine attı. Surat ifadesi donuk bir şekilde raflar arasında dolaşıyor ve pişirmesi en kolay şeyleri alıyordu. Bir sonraki hedefi bir yığın hazır ramendi. O kadar çok almıştı ki taşıması için koliye ihtiyacı olabilirdi.

Ayrılıktan beri yemek yapası yoktu. Tek yaptığı hazır şeyleri ağzına tıkmaktı. Resmen Jeno’yla birlikte hayattan aldığı zevk de gitmişti.

Dalgın bir şekilde raflar arasında dolanırken kendisinden daha iri bir bedene çarptı.

“Kusura bakmayın ben-“

Çarptığı kişiyi fark ettiğinde donakalmıştı, kadere bakın ki bu kişi kendisini hastanelik eden çocuklardan biriydi. Çocuk sırıttı ve elini Jaemin’in omzuna koydu.

“Na Jaemin, uzun zaman olmuş. Arayı kapatmaya ne dersin ha? O manyak heriften elimize yaptıklarının intikamını almadık, onun yerine senden alsak nasıl olur, nasıl olsa her şey senin ibneliğin yüzünden oldu.”

Jaemin’in beyni tamamen durmuştu aklına gelebilen tek şey kaçmaktı. Ve tam olarak bunu yaptı. Çocuğu arkadaşlarının üzerine ittirdi ve son hızda koşarak marketten çıktı, nereye gittiğini fark etmeden sokaklara sapıyor, sürekli yön değiştiriyordu. Ama ayaklarının onu götürdüğü yer oldukça tanıdıktı. Nereye gittiğini fark eden Jaemin telefonunu çıkardı ve gururunu içine gömerek en yakın kişinin numarasını aradı. Bu sırada bir arka sokağa girmiş nefesini düzenlemeye çabalıyordu.

“Jaemin-ah? Aramanı beklemiyordum.”

Telefonun ucundaki umut dolu ses tonu az da olsa sakinleşmesine yardımcı olmuştu.

“Jeno-ya, lütfen bana yardım et. Peşimdeler ve intikam almaya çalışıyorlar. Evinden bir alt sokaktayım, lütfen yardım et. Ben-“

Cümlesini tamamlayamadan telefonu elinden çekip alınmıştı, arkasını döndüğünde en kötü kabuslarıyla yüz yüze gelmişti. Kendisini hastanelik eden çocuklar iğrenç sırıtışlarıyla önünde dikiliyordu.

“Jeno da kim? Kendine bir ibne mi buldun? Ne kadar da tatlı. Biz okuldan gittikten sonra iğrençliklerine devam edebileceğini mi düşündün? Yanılıyorsun Na Jaemin, bizden asla kurtulamayacaksın. Eğer beni atlatsan bile benim gibiler her zaman hayatında karşına çıkacak ve her şeyi mahvedecek. Ne sen ne de başka bir ibne yaşamayı hak etmiyor.”

Çocuğun yumruğunu kaldırmasıyla Jaemin darbe beklentisiyle gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı ama beklediği darbe bir türlü inmiyordu. Gözlerini hafifçe araladı.

“Eğer karşısına senin gibi bir piç çıkarsa onunla ben ilgilenirim. Sizin gibi çöpler bizim gibi ‘ibneleri’ asla yenemeyecek.”

Jeno tam karşısındaydı, yumruk atmaya hazırlanan çocuğun bileğini tutuyordu. Sakin duran ifadesine rağmen sözleri de aynı bakışları gibi çelik soğukluğundaydı. Bileğini tuttuğu çocuğa sağlam bir yumruk geçirdi ve ardından üzerine gelen diğer ikiliyi de ikili bir tekmeyle alt etmişti. Yere yıkılmasalar da Jeno’ya saldırmaya korkuyorlar gibi görünüyordu.

Başlarındaki çocuk ağzına dolan kanı tükürerek yerden kalktı ve tek kelime etmeden diğerlerine işaret etti ve ara sokağın çıkışına yöneldi fakat önü öfkeli bir Jeno tarafından kesilmişti.

“Bir kez daha Jaemin’e elini sürmeyi kalkarsan o kemikler sadece kırılmaz, toza dönüşürler. Anlaşıldı mı? Şimdi siktirip gidin.”

Gözünün önünde gerçekleşen olayların etkisiyle zaten şokta olan Jaemin Jeno’nun küfür edişiyle daha da şoka girmişti. Gülümserken gözleri kaybolan, beyaz atlı prens Jeno’nun küfrün varlığından bile haberi olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Nana, iyi misin?”

Diğerlerinin gidişiyle Jeno Jaemin’in yanına diz çöktü. Gözleri endişeyle doluydu, önceki soğukkanlı haliyle alakası bile yoktu, kişilik değiştirmiş gibiydi. Elleriyle hafifçe yoklayarak Jaemin’de bir yara olup olmadığını kontrol ettikten sonra küçük olanın yanaklarını avuçlamış ve başparmaklarıyla pamuktan bile yumuşak olan yanakları okşamaya başlamıştı.

Jaemin’in verebildiği tek karşılık ağlayarak boynuna atılmak olmuştu, Jeno’nun sıcacık kucağında rahat ve güvendeydi ve istediği kadar ağlayabilirdi.

“Geçti Nana, hepsi geçti.”


	15. !+

“Hyung, iyi misin? Gergin görünüyorsun.”

Haechan kulisten seyircileri izleyen Taeyong’un sırtını sıvazladı. Büyük olan her zamankinden daha da gergin görünüyordu. Tabii ki yarışma için endişelenmesi doğaldı ama sanki seyircilerin arasında bir şeyi… birini arıyor gibiydi. Haechan sonunda kavrayabilmişti.

“Jaehyun Hyung hala gelmedi mi?”

Taeyong başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Seyirciler arasında teyzesini ve ağabeyi Taemin’i seçebilmişti hatta ağabeyinin kızlar arasında yarattığı kaosu da görmüştü ama Jaehyun’dan iz yoktu. Birkaç kez kontrol etmesine rağmen Jaehyun’u bulamamıştı.

“Belki de yoldadır? Antrenmanları olduğunu sanmıyorum, Mark bile bizi desteklemek için geldi. Yuta ve Winwin içeride bir köşede kucak kucağalardı. Jeno da Jaemin’e bir buket çiçek getirdi. Araları hala soğuktu ama sanırım yavaştan barışıyorlar…”

Taeyong Haechan’ın son söylediklerini duymamıştı bile. Aklı Jaehyun’un yokluğundaydı. Biricik sevgilisi hayatının en önemli yarışmasını unutmuş olamazdı değil mi? Kafasına ne kadar tekme yemiş olursa olsun Jaehyun bile bu kadar aptal olamazdı. Taeyong kendi kendine güldü ve gözlerini sonunda seyircilerden ayırabildi. Gidip hazırlanmaları gerekliydi ve Jaehyun’un geleceğine de oldukça emindi.

“Hadi içeri geçelim. 20 dakika sonra sahne alacağız, hazırlanmamız gerekli. Ha, Mark’ın geldiğini söyledin. Onun ne işi var burada? Lanet okumaya falan mı gelmiş?”

Kulise ilerlerken Haechan ağabeyinin koluna vurdu. Mark’la arkadaş olmaya karar vermişlerdi. Ağabeyinin gay olduğunu öğrenen Mark hayatının şokunu yaşamıştı ve bunu anlattığı ve teselli bulduğu tek kişi de Haechan olmuştu. Ağabeyiyle araları hala birazcık soğuk olsa da Haechan sayesinde önüne açılan bu yeni dünyaya biraz daha pozitif olarak bakabiliyordu. En azından diğer yönelimleri araştırmaya başlamıştı.

“Arkadaş olma kararı aldık. Ten Hyung’un sevgililerini hatırlıyor musun? Kun Hyung ve Johnny Hyung? Johnny Hyung Mark’ın ağabeyiymiş ve Mark üçünü öpüşürken görmüş. Üçlü öpüşme nasıl yürüyor bilmiyorum ama o kadar iğrenmişti ki kucağımda ağlayacak kadar kötü durumdaydı. O günden beri birlikte takılıyoruz. İnanamazsın ama büyük bir gelişim gösterdi. Eminim yakın zamanda kalbinin homofobiklikten kurtulup insanları sevebilecek hale geleceğine eminim.”

Taeyong Haechan’la inanılmaz gurur duyuyordu. Mark ona ne kadar kaba davranırsa davransın kibarlığı ve iyi kalbiyle onu değiştirmeyi başarmıştı. Tabii yüce gay Ten’in de olaydaki rolü inkar edilemezdi. Çabalamadığı zamanlarda bile homofobiklere ders vermeyi başarabiliyordu.

“Ten ve sevgililerinin bir gün işe yarayacağını biliyordum. Baby Don’t Stop performansında Ten’e olan bakışlarını hatırlıyorum da… dünyanın en iyi kalpli insanı olan Kun bile birkaç gün boyunca benimle konuşmamıştı.”

Günlük konulardan konuşup yarışma heyecanını bastırarak kendilerine ayrılmış soyunma odasına girdiler. Diğerleri de onları bekliyordu. Winwin ve Jaemin çoktan hazırlanmışlardı ve büyüleyici görünüyorlardı. Üniforma giyme kararı almışlardı. Daha doğrusu üniformadan geriye kalan parçaları. Dansın başında giydikleri ceketleri şarkının nakarat kısmında fırlatacaklardı ve altlarında göbeği açık, mavi çizgili bir gömlekten başka bir şeyleri de yoktu. Pantolonlarıysa kumaştan çok yırtığı olan, nefes almalarını engelleyecek derecede sıkı olan siyah bir pantolondu. Rahatlıktan vazgeçmişlerdi ama sonuç olarak mükemmel görünüyorlardı. Geriye kaldırdıkları kahkülleri ve pembe saçlarıyla Jaemin ve Winwin göz alıcıydılar. Kırmızı tonlarındaki göz makyajları bakışlarına keskinlik ve bir miktar da erotiklik kazandırmıştı.

Ne kadar mükemmel oldukları Yuta ve Jeno’nun bakışlarından anlaşılıyordu. Zaten Winwin fanboyu olan Yuta kendini tutamayıp haykıracak gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü kıpkırmızıydı ve her zamanki geveze halinin aksine ağzını bıçak açmıyordu.

“Ya, öyle bakmayı kes. Yarışmaya uğursuzluk bulaştıracaksın.”

Winwin şakayla söylendi ve sevgilisinin yanağına minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Yuta birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra ancak kendine gelebilmişti. Kollarını Winwin’in beline sardı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Eğer makyajın yapılmamış olsaydı dudaklarına çoktan saldırmıştım, şanslısın. Sahneden indikten sonra dudaklarına öyle bir yapışacağım ki sürdüğün rujdan eser kalmayacak.”

Winwin anında kıpkırmızı olurken Haechan kusma taklidi yaparak soyunma kabininden çıkmış ve Yuta’nın sandalyesine bir tekme atarak düşmesine sebep olmuştu.

“Eğer biraz daha konuşursan üstüne kusacağım sapık Japon.”

Yuta tam Haechan’ın kafasına vuracakken Taeyong kırmızı kravatını gevşeterek kabinden çıktı ve Yuta’ya ters bakışlar atarak onun düştüğü sandalyeye oturdu. Bütün sandalyeler dolu olduğundan Haechan da mutlulukla onun kucağına oturmuştu.

Mark dizi izlermişçesine köşedeki sandalyesinden olanları izliyordu. İçinden gülmek geçse de Taeyong’un buz gibi bakışlarını üzerinde hissetmek istemediği için kendini susmaya zorluyordu. Açıkçası yarışma ortamlarının bu kadar eğlenceli olacağını düşünmemişti. Kendi turnuvalarında genelde kendi sıraları gelene kadar gergin bir şekilde otururlar ve dişliklerine alışmaya çabalarlardı.

Haechan üzerinde hissettiği gözlere döndü. Mark gülümseyerek onu izliyordu. Karşılık olarak sırıttı ve göz kırparak bir öpücük attı. Zavallı çocuk anında kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

Jaemin hafifçe güldü ve Haechan’ın omzuna vurdu. Haechan’ın Mark’a olan bakışlarının farkındaydı. O kadar olay yaşamış olsalar da Haechan hala Mark’tan hoşlanabilecek kadar aptal ve cesurdu. Pembe saçlı iç çekti, kendisi de Haechan gibi olmak istiyordu. Jeno’yu seviyordu ama içinde onu affetmeye dair bir istek bulamıyordu. Aralarında bir güven sorunu vardı ve bunu nasıl çözeceğine dair en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

“NeoCity, sahneye çıkmanıza beş dakika var! Lütfen hazırlıklarınızı tamamlayın!”

Görevli kadının seslenmesiyle dansçılar yerinden kalkmıştı. Yüz ifadelerinde heyecanla birlikte mutluluk da vardı. Sahne almayı seviyorlardı ve bunu birlikte yapmayı daha çok seviyorlardı. Kazansalar da kaybetseler de birliktelerdi ve önemli olan da buydu.

“Hey, Nana!”

Herkes odadan çıkarken Jeno son anda kazandığı cesaretle Jaemin’in bileğini tutmuştu. Pembe saçlı dansçı yüz ifadesini sabit tutmaya çabalayarak ona döndü.

“Efendim?”

Jeno derin bir nefes aldı ve kollarını sıkıca Jaemin’e doladı. Kısa bir duraksamanın ardından Jaemin de iç çekere ona karşılık vermişti.

“Yarışmada başarılar. Ve şunu sakın unutma, seni seviyorum Jaemin-ah.”

Jaemin karşılık vermese de hafifçe gülümsedi ve kendini saran kollardan sıyrılarak kapıya yöneldi. Odadan çıkmadan önce bir an duraksamış ve arkasını dönmeden konuşmuştu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Jeno-ya.”

*

Sahne tamamen karanlıktı, Taeyong seyircileri göremiyordu yani ancak dansa başladığında Jaehyun’un gelip gelmediğini görebilecekti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve sevgilisini unutmaya çabaladı. Yine de sinir olmadan edememişti, eğer Jaehyun gelmezse artık bir sevgilisi olmayacaktı.

Herkesin yerinde olup olmadığını kontrol ettikten sonra kendi pozisyonuna geçti ve gözlerine kırmızı ipekten yapılmış kumaş parçasını taktı. Koreografinin ilk kısmı onun solosuyla başlıyor, ardından The Eve’e geçiş yapıyordu. Şarkının son nakaratında Winwin kendi solosunu sergileyecekti ve son olarak grup pozuyla şarkıyı bitireceklerdi.

Hem Taeyong’un hem de Winwin’in sahneleri oldukça tehlikeliydi. Winwin akrobatik hareketlerle kendini sakatlayabilirdi, Taeyong’un yanlış bir adımda sahneden düşmesi işten bile değildi.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve aklındaki bütün düşünceleri sildi. Artık sahne ve dans arkadaşları dışında hiç kimsenin bir önemi yoktu.

*

Taeyong şarkının son vuruşuyla birlikte kendini yere attı ve her zamankinden farklı olan o çekici gülümsemesiyle gözünü kırparak poz verdi. Haechan ve Jaemin neredeyse yok sayılabilecek bir mesafeden birbirlerinin yüzlerine dokunurken Winwin tapınırmış gibi bir duruşla Taeyong’un başında diz çökmüştü, yüzünde meleklere yakışacak bir ifade vardı.

Taeyong içten içe koreografinin son kısmı için kendini kutladı, fangirllerin çığlıklarıyla karışan alkış sesleri kulaklarını sağır edecek gibiydi. Gözleri seyircilerin üstünde dolaştı. Teyzesini ve ağabeyini görebiliyordu, Taemin’in gözlerinde gurur vardı.

Fakat göremediği bir kişi vardı. Koca salonda tek bir koltuk boştu, teyzesinin yanında Jung Jaehyun için ayrılmış olan koltuk.

Taeyong gözlerine dolan yaşların akmaması için gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kaşlarını çattı. Grup selamını da verdikten sonra diğerlerini beklemeden içeri koşturmuştu. Bir saniye daha dayanabileceğini sanmıyordu.

Koşarak soyunma odasına girdi ve kapıyı arkasından kilitleyerek yere çöktü. Sonunda yaşlar gözlerinden kurtulup yanaklarında süzülmeye başlamıştı.

Arkasından gelen grubun seslerini duyabiliyordu fakat onlarla konuşmayacak durumdaydı.

“Hyung, iyi misin? Sahneden koşarak indin, senin için endişelendik.”

Winwin’in kibar ses tonuyla irkilmişti Taeyong. Diğerlerini daha fazla endişelendirmemek için boğazını temizledi ve düzgün bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya çabaladı.

“Endişelenme Winnie, sadece biraz fazla duygulandım. Sen çocukları alıp bizim için ayrılan koltuklara geç, ben buraları toplayıp geliyorum.”

“Pekala, sakın geç kalma, bizden sonraki grubun ardından kazananı açıklayacaklar.”

O gece ne sıralama açıklandığında ne de herkes salonu terk ettiğinde Lee Taeyong soyunma odasından çıkmamıştı.

*

“Lee Taeyong’a baksana, her zamanki buz prensi havalarına geri dönmüş!”

“Dün bir dans yarışmasına katılmışlardı, yenilmiş olabilirler mi acaba?”

“Belki ve Jaehyun sunbae sonunda onu terk etmiştir. iki yakışıklı erkeğin gay olması beni çok üzmüştü, umarım ayrılmışlardır.”

“Sanki ayrılsalar seninle sevgili olacaklarmış gibi.”

Taeyong fısıldaşmaları duymasına rağmen yüzünde tek mimik olmadan saçlarını düzeltti. Tek hareketiyle çevresindeki kızlar iç çekmişti. Güzel dansçı hiçbirini umursamadan okula onunla yürüyen Haechan’a döndü.

“Yapacağımız şeye hazır mısın Haechanie? Senin açından biraz sıkıntılı olacak ama en azından grubumuzun işleri kolaylaşacak.”

Haechan sırıttığı ve ağabeyinin koluna girdi.

“Bütün sene boyunca bunun hayalini kurdum ben! Haberleri duyunca bu aptalların suratının alacağı hali hayal ettikçe daha da mutlu oluyorum. Hadi yapalım şunu!”

Jaemin de her zamankinin aksine ciddi olan yüz ifadesiyle elini Taeyong’un omzuna yerleştirmişti.

“Zamanı geldi, zaten sen gittikten sonra yaptıklarımızın hiçbir anlamı kalmayacaktı. Bu şekilde bitmesi en iyisi.”

Taeyong Jaemin’i koltuk altına çekti ve yumuşacık saçlarını öptü. Bu üçlü dışarıdan aşırı şirin görünüyordu.

“Benim de karşı çıktığım söylenemez. Bunun için Taeyongie Hyung’dan öpücük alabilecek miyim?”

Winwin şakayla yanağını Taeyong’a uzatmıştı. Tabii Yuta’nın Taeyong’u bir kenara ittirip yanağına yapışacağından haberi yoktu.

“Öpücük de benim, yanak da benim, Çinli de benim. Dokunmak yasak! Ha, bu arada neyden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum ama Winwin destekliyorsa ben de destekliyorum. Ne yapıyorsanız arkanızda tam desteğim var.”

Haechan gözlerini devirerek yere düşen Taeyong’u kaldırdı.

“Senin gibi doğal bir kaos yaratıcının desteğine ihtiyacımız varmış gibi. İşimizden uzak dur yeter.”

“Seni velet-“

Yuta’nın Haechan’a olan saldırısı Mark’ın araya girmesiyle son bulmuştu. Tekvandocunun yüzünde her zamankinden farklı olarak şirin bir gülümseme vardı ve Haechan eseriyle gurur duyuyordu.

“Güneş ışığına dokunursan seni yakarım aptal Japon!”

Bu sözler tabii ki de yere yapıştığı için ekstra sinirli olan Taeyong’dan gelmişti. Zaten sinir olduğu Japon’a sadece Winwin için katlanıyordu.

“Ee Jeno nerede? Efsanevi bir fic anı yaşıyorduk. Eğer o da gelirse okulun içine seksi bad boylar olarak girebiliriz.”

Yuta sırf sinir etmek için Haechan’ın saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Seksi bir bad boy olabilmek için ilk olarak seksi sonra da kötü olman gerek seni ana kuzusu.”

Haechan gözlerini kıstı, tam yanıt verecekken Taeyong tarafından susturulmuştu.

“Siz iki aptalın kavgasını izlemek isterdim ama yapmamız gereken önemli işler var. Hadi gidelim.”

Sonunda muhteşem fic anını yaşayarak, okula seksi bad boy grubu olarak giriş yapmışlardı.

*

“Taeyong! Hafta sonu yarışmanız vardı, nasıl geçti?”

Spor salonundan içeri giren grupla birlikte Jaehyun her zamanki çekici gülümsemesini yüzüne yerleştirmiş ve sevgilisine yönelmişti fakat beklediği karşılığı alabildiği söylenemezdi. Taeyong donuk surat ifadesiyle yüzüne bile bakmadan yanından geçmişti. Jaehyun büyük olanı kolundan tutarak kendisine dönmesini sağladı.

“Yarışmaya gelmediğim için mi böyle davranıyorsun? Üzgünüm, o günkü antrenman fazla ağırdı. Uyuyakalmışım ve alarmı bile duymamışım. Ama merak etme, bir dahaki sefere-“

Taeyong soğuk bir şekilde güldü ve kolunu Jaehyun’dan kurtardı.

“Demek uyuyakaldığın için gelemedin ha? Baban izin vermemiş olsa ya da önemli bir işin olsa anlayışla karşılayabilirdim ama sen inanılmazsın! Ben bütün yarışma boyunca seni beklerken uyuyordun öyle mi? Muhteşem! Sana iyi bir haberim var Jung Jaehyun, bundan sonra hiçbir yarışmaya gelmene gerek kalmayacak!”

Hızlı adımlarla ödül dolabına yöneldi ve dans grubuna ait olan ödülleri toplamaya başladı.

“Hyung, ne saçmalıyorsun? Sadece bir yarışmayı kaçırdım, bir dahaki sefere telafi edeceğim.”

Taeyong yüzünde korkutucu bir gülümsemeyle ona döndü, ilginç bir şekilde seksi de görünüyordu. Yeşil saçları hafifçe dağılmıştı ve adrenalin sebebiyle nefes nefeseydi.

“Dediğim gibi bir dahaki sefer olmayacak. Lisemizin dans topluluğu an itibariyle kapanmıştır. Sevgili babana dilekçeyi çoktan verdim, yüzündeki ifade görülmeye değerdi. Sanırım okula geldiğimden beri ilk kez onu bu kadar mutlu gördüm. Gülümseyince sana benziyormuş.”

Jaehyun sinirle saçlarını karıştırdı. Taeyong’un sürekli babası hakkında konuşmasından nefret ediyordu.

“Saçmaladığının farkındasın değil mi? Ben onun gibi değilim. Çıkmaya başladığımız ilk günden beri babama olan nefretini dile getirmeden duramıyorsun. Bunu ben yapsaydım sen bana, benim sana gösterdiğim sabrı gösterebilir miydin?”

Taeyong hafifçe güldü. Çantasını tamamen ödülle doldurduğundan diğerlerinin kendisini beklediği çıkışa yönelmişti.

“Aynısını yapamazsın çünkü benim bir babam yok Jaehyun. Aslında iki ebeveynim de yok. Benimle biraz daha ilgilenseydin bunları bilebilirdin ama hayatımın en önemli yarışmasına gelmeye üşenen sevgilimden çok da bir şey beklemiyorum.”

Sonun yaklaştığını fark eden Jaehyun çaresizlikle öne doğru adımladı ama Taeyong erişemeyeceği uzaklıktaydı.

“Yarışmayı kaybettiğiniz için mi bu kadar sinirlisin? Benim yüzümden konsantrasyonunu kaybettin ama-“

“Ya, yarışmayı kaybettiğimi kim söyledi? Biz birinci olduk be!”

Haechan bütün çirkefliğiyle Jaehyun’un sözünü kesmişti. Mark onu geriye çekerek çiftin tartışmaya geri dönmesini sağladı. Taeyong’un kapanış sözlerini garip bir zevkle merak ediyordu. Tekvando takımında olması Taeyong’a duyduğu hayranlığı etkilemiyordu.

“Ne yarışmayı kaybettik ne de senin yüzünden kulübü kapatıyorum. Kazandığımız 1 milyonla kendi stüdyomuzu açma kararı aldık. Babanın yıkık dökük spor salonuna artık ihtiyacımız yok. Ha, bu arada belirtmeyi unutmuşum. Dans kulübüyle birlikte ilişkimiz de bitmiştir Jaehyun. Sana bol uykular.”

Arkasını dönüp arkadaşlarına katılırken Taeyong içinin ferahladığını fark etmişti. Uzun zamandır ilk defa içindekileri dökebilmişti.

Küçüklere gülümsedi ve aralarına girerek bir grup sarılması başlattı.

“NeoCity bir anka kuşu gibi küllerinden yeniden doğacak.”


	16. !%

“Hyung, pizzayı söyledin değil mi? Ben de dondurmalarımızı alıp geliyorum. Tamam, seninkini bisküvili alırım. Görüşürüz.”

Haechan omzuyla sıkıştırdığı telefonu zorlukla eline aldı ve kapattı. Bir eliyle alışveriş arabasını ittirdiğinden tek elini kullanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Arabada neredeyse her tür şekerleme ve cips vardı. Haechan bugün Mark’ı yemek komasına sokacaktı.

Her geçen gün daha da ilerleyen arkadaşlıklarının bir sonucu olarak Haechan büyük olanda yatıya kalma kararı almıştı. Birlikte Marvel filmi maratonu yapacaklardı. İlk kez Mark’ın evine gideceğinden biraz heyecanlıydı ama heyecanının asıl kaynağı Mark’ın ağabeyiyle tanışmaktı. Büyük olanla yakınlaşmasının ana sebebini kanlı canlı görecekti. Onu Ten’in sevgilisi olarak tanıyordu ama daha önce konuştukları olmamıştı. Mark ağabeyinin sevgililerinin de kendileriyle birlikte takılacağını söylemişti ve bu Mark açısından çok büyük bir gelişmeydi.

Tanıdığı en büyük homofobik olan Mark’ın bu şekilde gelişmesi Haechan’ı hem duygulandırıyor hem de gururlandırıyordu. Büyük olan kendi çabalarıyla kendini geliştirmişti, artık ağabeyinin iki sevgilisiyle bile takılabilecek durumdaydı.

Aldıklarını kasadan geçirip parasını düşünmeden ödedikten sonra poşetleri yüklenmişti. Vücudunda kas barındırmayan Haechan için bu büyük bir ağırlık olsa da mark’ın evi yakın olduğundan çok da yorulmayacaktı.

Normalde 5 dakika sürecek yolu abartılı nefesler ve yorgun inleyişlerle 15 dakikaya çıkardıktan sonra ancak Mark’ın evine varabilmişti.

Kapıyı açıldığında karşısına çıkan devle yüzüne zoraki görünmemesi için dua ettiği bir gülüşü yapıştırmıştı. Karşısındaki dev tatlı bir şekilde güldü ve ellerindeki ağırlıkları alarak Haechan’ı rahatlattı. Gülümsemesi Haechan’ı çok daha fazla rahatlatmıştı.

“Sen Haechan olmalısın. Tanıştığımıza sevindim, Mark senden son zamanlarda oldukça çok bahsediyor. Hatta hiç susmuyor diyebiliriz. İçeri gel, Ten seni bekliyordu. Kun da seninle tanışmak için ölüyor.”

Haechan hiçbir şeye cevap veremeden Johnny tarafından evin içine çekilmişti bile.

“Ya, Mark! Arkadaşın Haechanie geldi! Koca kıçını kaldır da karşıla onu!”

Hızla yere çarpan ayakların sesiyle birlikte nefes nefese bir Mark görünmüştü. Johnny onaylamayarak başını salladı.

“Bu çocuğun tekvando yaptığına kim inanabilir? Odasından burası yaklaşık 5 adım ve şimdiden nefes nefese kalmış.”

Haechan kıs kıs güldü, onun gülüşüyle Mark da elinde olmadan gülümseyivermişti. Johnny küçük kardeşinin başını okşadı, o kısa boylu bir çocuk da kolunu Johnny’nin omuzlarına dolamıştı.

“Hepimiz biliyoruz ki Mark’ın nefesi koştuğundan değil Haechan yüzünden kesildi. Dansçıların insanın üzerindeki etkisi böyle hayatım. Tanıştığımız gün ne zaman benimle konuşsan yanakların kıpkırmızı oluyordu.”

Evet, Johnny’ye sarılan çocuk Ten’di. Hani şu Taeyong’la ünlü seksi dansı bulunan. Onun ortama girişiyle Haechan tandık biri görmenin sevinci içine girmişti. Ten biraz gıcık olsa da Haechan’la araları oldukça iyiydi. Sonuçta ikisinin de ortak noktası Taeyong’la buldukları her fırsatta dalga geçmekti.

Ten ardından ondan biraz daha uzun olan ama yine de Johnny’den kısa olan sarı saçlı bir çocuk çıktı. Yüz hatları koreli gibi durmuyordu ki Koreli de değildi. Haechan Qian Kun’un okul başkanı olduğu zaman okula yeni gelmişti ve onun ne kadar güler yüzlü olduğunu da hatırlıyordu. Herkese yardımcı olmaya çalışan ve oldukça da çalışkan olan muhteşem bir başkandı. Ne yazık ki Haechan onunla fazla yakınlaşamadan Kun mezun olmuştu.

Kun kibar bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Johnny’nin kolunun altına girdi. Johnny sıkıca ona sarılmış ve saçlarına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Haechan iç çekti, ilişkilerini aşırı kıskanmıştı.

“Haechan değil getirdiği atıştırmalıklar nefesimi kesti. Şuna baksanıza, bir aylık ev erzakımızı ayağımıza getirmiş. Ne gerek vardı?”

Mark ağabeyinin elinden poşetleri almış ve mutfağa girmişti. Bu tabii ki yüzünün kızarıklığını saklamak için bir bahaneydi.

Kun iç çekti, sevgilileri onu rezil etmekte her zaman bir numaraydı.

“Merhaba, ben Kun. Bu iki aptalın sevgilisiyim. Seninle tanışmaya can atıyordum Haechan-ah. Okul müdürünün başına eşek şakalarınla ne kadar iş açtığını hatırlıyorum. Zavallı adam mosmor olana kadar sana bağırmıştı.”

Haechan sırıttı, o günü dünmüş gibi hatırlıyordu. Ten’le birlikte spor salonunun tamamını tuvalet kağıdıyla kaplamışlardı ve müdürün sandalyesine de toplu iğne döşemişlerdi.

“O günün tek kahramanı ben değilim, Ten Hyung da benim kadar suçluydu. Hatta sandalyeye iğneleri döşemek de onun fikriydi.”

Kun şaşkınlıkla Ten’e döndü, kısa boylu olan omuz silkmiş ve sevgilisine bir öpücük atmıştı.

“Sonuçta mükemmel öğrenci başkanımızın yanına yaklaşmak için bir sebebim olması gerekiyordu. Ceza almak benim için bunun en etkili yoluydu ve işe yaradı da. Seni ilk kez öğrenci konseyinin odasında öpmüştüm hatırlıyor musun? Johnny de basketbol takımı adına benimle konuşmak için odaya geldiğinden bizi basmıştı. Ne zamanlardı ama…”

Haechan boğazını temizledi.

“Şey, Hyung bunlar olalı sadece 1,5 yıl oldu. Neden çocuklarına anlatıyormuş gibi konuşuyorsun?”

Ten cevap bulamadığından omuz sikti. Bir türlü laf yetiştiremediği tek kişi Haechan’dı ve artık pes etmeyi öğrenmişti. Bu yüzden konuyu değiştirdi.

“Taeyongie nasıl? En son konuştuğumuzda hala Jung Jaehyun’a sövmekle meşguldü. Eğer o çocukla bir yerde karşılaşırsam yüzünü dağıtacağım.”

Taeyong’un pek düzelebildiği söylenemezdi. Ara sıra gelen ağlama krizleri ve duvara benzeyen suratıyla dans stüdyolarının açılışı için çalışmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Okulun kapanmasına ve Taeyong’un mezun olmasına bir hafta kalmıştı ve hiçbiri okula gitmediğinden sadece stüdyoları için satın aldıkları binada buluşabiliyorlardı. Önlerinde bir dans yarışması da olmadığından sık buluştukları söylenemezdi.

“Aşırı iyi olduğunu söyleyemem ama en azından stüdyo işleri onu oyalıyor. Henüz stüdyoyu açmadan kurs için isimlerini yazdıranlar olduğundan çok mutlu. Gerçi çoğu bizim okuldaki fanları ama yine de fena sayılmaz ha?”

Mark Jaehyun adına utanmıştı. İlginç bir şekilde aralarında Yuta hariç herkes aptalca şeyler yaparak kendini rezil etmişti. Anlaşılan aşk işlerine gelince aralarında en zeki olan kişi Yuta’ydı.

Mark dondurmaları dolaba yerleştirip cipsleri ve şekerlemeleri kapıp salona götürene kadar Haechan çoktan banyoda pijamalarını giymiş ve ikili koltuğa yayılmıştı. Pembe-mavi renkteki pijamalarıyla aşırı şirin görünüyordu. Kapının eşiğinde kendisine bakan Mark’ı fark ettiğinde sırıttı. Mark bu sırıtışın hiç de iyiye işaret olmadığını biliyordu.

“Ya, Martı Lee, bir türlü atıştırmalıkları getiremedin! Tanrı aşkına, tek yapman gereken dondurmaları dolaba yerleştirmekti. Bu kadar uzun süren şey ne?”

Haechan’ın eve geldiğinden beri ilk patlaması buydu, doğal olarak Johnny ve Kun biraz şaşırmıştı ama Ten irkilmemişti bile. Sonuçta Haechan kendisinin birkaç yaş küçük klonu gibiydi. Johnny gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kendini tutamadan sordu.

“Ona… kaşları yüzünden mi Martı Lee diyorsun?”

Haechan biraz utanarak ensesinin arkasını kaşıdı. Tabii ki ağabeyi Mark’ın lakabını bilmiyordu.

“Şey… Johnny Hyung, kardeşini okula kaşları sebebiyle biraz rezil etmiş olabilirim. Ama kendimi savunmam gerekirse o da beni yumruklamıştı!”

Johnny şaşkınlıkla bağırdı, daha önce böyle bir şeyi hiç duymamıştı.

“ne demek seni yumrukladı?! Tanrı aşkına, neden?”

Mark telaşla cipsleri sehpaya yerleştirdi ve konuyu değiştirmek adına televizyonun kumandasına yapıştı.

“Bugün The Greatest Showman izleyecektik değil mi Hyung? Duyduğuma göre Hugh Jackman cidden muhteşem oynamış. Hadi Chan, sen cipsleri açarken ben de filmi ayarlayayım.”

Johnny’nin kuşkulu bakışları altında filmi hazırlamış ve ardından Haechan’ın tekrardan koltuğa yayılmasına izin vermeden yanına oturuvermişti. Sonuçta ağabeyi ve ikisi sevgilisi üçlü koltuğu kaplamıştı ve aşk kuşlarının yanına oturmaya niyeti de yoktu.

Mark’ın yanına oturmasıyla Haechan ince battaniyeyi üzerlerine çekti ve Mark’ın koluna sarılarak omzuna yattı. Hava sıcak olmasına rağmen açtıkları klima sebebiyle Haechan birazcık üşümüştü.

“Beni ittirmeye kalkarsan ağabeyine beni neden dövdüğünü ve takımdan nasıl atıldığını anlatırım Martı.”

Mark gülümseyerek Haechan’a baktı, küçük olan başını diğerinin omzundan kaldırmamıştı bile. Mark derin bir nefes aldı, Haechan’ın tehditleri altında ağabeyinin iki sevgilisiyle oturuyorken nedense hayatının en mutlu ve huzurlu anını yaşıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Kafasını Haechan’ın kafasına yasladı ve tertemiz kokan saçlarını hafifçe kokladı. Evet, bu hayatının en huzurlu anıydı.


	17. !&

Yuta derin bir nefes aldı ve son olarak beline bağladığı gömleğini düzeltip odasından çıktı. Winwin’in kendisini aşağıda beklediğini biliyordu ve onu daha fazla bekletmek istememişti.

Okulun son haftasına girdiklerinden ve artık daha fazla ders işlemediklerinden okula gitmeme kararı almışlardı ve Winwin kendisinden beklenmeyecek bir şekilde Yuta’ya randevuya çıkmayı teklif etmişti. Üstüne üstlük randevuyu kendisinin planlayacağını da belirtmişti.

Winwin’in ilişkileri başladığından beri sevgilisini düşünerek kendini geliştirmesi Yuta’nın gözlerini yaşartıyordu. İkisi de oldukça değişmişti. Yuta sürekli sevgili değiştiren kalpsiz pisliğin birinden sevgilisinin mutluluğundan başka bir şey düşünemeyen bir aptala dönüşmüştü. Herkesten uzak duran, Çin’in buzlar prensi olarak bilinen Winwin ise daha çok gülümsüyor, sevgilisine şakalar yapıyor, fazla hoşuna gitmese bile sevgilisiyle ten temasına girmekten çekinmiyordu. İlişkilerinin başında herkesin yürütemeyeceklerini tahmin ettiği bu çift okulun en favori çifti olmuştu. Bunun sebebi ikisinin de ilişkilerine gereken özeni göstermesiydi. Birbirlerinin düşüncelerine önem veriyorlar ve verdikleri sözlerden dönmüyorlardı.

Telefonunu ve cüzdanını da arka cebine sıkıştırdıktan sonra anahtarlarını da alıp evden çıktı. Winwin yanına para almasa da sorun olmayacağını söylemişti ama her şeyi sevgilisine ödetme fikri Yuta’ya oldukça utanç verici geliyordu. En azından yanında güvence olarak cüzdanının bulunması bile içini rahatlatıyordu.

Sevgilisini görmek için hızla indiği merdivenlerin sonunda gördüğü beden tökezlemesine ve nefesinin kesilmesine neden olmuştu. Winwin son anda onu yakalamasa yere yapışabilirdi bile.

Kendini saran kollardan yavaşça çekildi ve gördüklerinden emin olabilmek için gözlerini kırpıştırıp Winwin’i süzdü. Kendini tutamadan fısıltıyla konuşmuştu.

“Bebeğim… çok güzel olmuşsun ve çift kıyafetleri giyiyoruz.”

İkisi de gri kotun üstüne kısa kollu beyaz tişört giymişlerdi ve giysilerini hareketlendirmek için bellerine kareli gömlek bağlamışlardı. Tek fark Yuta’nın gömleğinin kırmızı, Winwin’in gömleğinin mavi olmasıydı.

Winwin dalga geçercesine güldü ve sevgilisinin dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Yuta hızla somurtmuştu.

“Dalga geçme! Ruh eşi olduğumuzun kanıtı bu! Tanrı’nın bana hem güzel hem de modadan anlayan bir sevgili vermiş olabileceği fazla uçuk. Büyük ihtimalle sarhoşken yaptığım şeytani ritüel sayesinde sana kavuşabildim.”

Winwin sevgilisinin saçmalıklarına hafifçe kıkırdadı ve Yuta’yı kendine çekerek elini tutup parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi.

“Saçmalamayı bırak artık. Bugün için neler planladığımı merak etmiyor musun?”

Yuta el ele tutuşmuş olmaları sebebiyle biraz afallamış olsa da hafifçe yutkunarak kendine gelmiş ve sonunda sevgilisiyle göz göze gelebilmişti.

“Merak etmeme gerek yok ki. Sen ve o manyak mükemmeliyetçiliğin eminim ki muhteşem bir randevu planlamıştır. Ayrıca seninle nereye gidersem gideyim mutlu olacağıma eminim. Unutma, ilk randevumuz leş gibi kokan bir hayvan barınağındaydı.”

Winwin hafifçe Yuta’nın koluna vurdu.

“Biraz koktuğunu kabul etsem de bence en iyi randevumuz oydu. Gerçekten bir beyninin ve kalbinin olduğunu keşfetmiştim. Senden hoşlanmaya başladığım randevuydu o. Her neyse, bugün senin için gerçekten büyük bir sürpriz hazırladım. Japonya’dan buraya göç etme sebeplerinden biriyle ilgili. Tahminlerini sonraya sakla çünkü ilk olarak favori restoranında biftek yiyip biraz alışveriş yapacağız. ve dediğim gibi, bugün bir kere bile cüzdanını çıkarmana izin vermeyeceğim. Şu ana kadar hep sen benimle ilgilendin, bugünün sana ait olmasını istiyorum.”

Yuta sevgilisine aşk dolu gözlerle baktı, Winwin’in bakışlarında da aynı aşkı görebiliyordu. Kollarını sevgilisine doladı ve onu kendine çekerek başını boynuna gömdü. Winwin’in tatlı parfümünü içine çekerken fısıldadı.

“Seni seviyorum Winwinnie.”

Winwin de kollarını Yuta’nın beline dolayarak yanıt verdi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Japon ayısı.”

*

Yuta bifteğinin son parçasını ağzına tıkıp midesine yollamak için kolasını da kafaya diktikten sonra sonunda kafasını tabağından kaldırıp Winwin’e baktı. Sevgilisini kendisine bakarken bulmuştu. Ağzını kağıt peçeteye silerken gergin bir şekilde konuştu.

“Neden öyle bakıyorsun? Bir sorun mu var?”

Win hafifçe iç çekti ve vişne suyundan bir yudum aldı.

“Sana herkesin neden Japon ayısı diye seslendiğini anladım. Gerçekten bir dağ ayısının avına saldırışı gibi yemek yiyorsun.”

Bir sorun olmadığını anlayan Yuta rahatlayarak iç çekti. Gerçekten yanlış bir şey yaptığını sanmıştı. Yemek yerken kendinden geçtiği inkar edilemez bir gerçekti ve bu ünüyle gurur duymuyor da değildi.

“Ben hep ayıydım. Bu ayıyı sevdiğini inkar edemezsin değil mi?”

Winwin Yuta’nın hafifçe kızarmış yanaklarına ve somurtunca aşağı sarkan dudağına güldü. Korecesi neredeyse mükemmel olan Yuta böyle anlarda kendini kaybediyor ve içindeki liseli Japon kızı dışarı salıyordu. Korece konuşmasına rağmen Japonca’nın kelime vurgularını kullanması onu cidden aşırı sevimli yapıyordu.

“Sevmediğimi söyleyen de kim? Sonuçta dağ ayısı da olsan oyuncak ayı da olsan benim ayımsın.”

Yuta cidden kendini rüyadaymış gibi hissediyordu. Winwin’in içinde ayı bulundursa bile bu kadar sevgili dolu sözler söylemesi kalbi için aşırı tehlikeliydi. Elde edilmesi imkansız gözüyle baktığı bu küçük Çinli’nin kalbini çalmış olmak kendisine aşırı gurur veriyordu. Eğer Yuta Winwin’in Japon ayısıysa Winwin de Yuta’nın Çin mantısıydı, her ne kadar söylemesi yasak olsa da.

“Şimdi ne yapacağız? Alışveriş yapacağımızı söylemiştin, nereye gidiyoruz?”

Winwin parıldayan gözlerle Yuta’ya baktı, sevgilisinin vereceği tepkiyi oldukça merak ediyordu.

“İlk olarak en yakın spor mağazasından şu istediğin topu ve futbol ayakkabısını alacağız. Ardından çift kıyafetleri almaya gideriz. İnternette aşırı şirin modeller gördüm ve sana aşırı yakışacaklarını düşünüyorum. Ah, bir de yazın tatile gittiğimizde lazım olacak birkaç şey alacağız. Sonuçta seni hazırlıksız bir şekilde Tayland’a götüremem değil mi?”

Her cümlesiyle birlikte Yuta renkten renge, şekilden şekle girmişti. Son cümlede yüzünün aldığı morluk Winwin’i birazcık korkutsa da aldığı tepkilerden oldukça memnundu.

“Ama ama… o top ve ayakkabılar aşırı pahalı ve sen çift kıyafeti giymeyi de sevmezsin. Ve… Tayland mı?! Tanrı aşkına, bana bu kadar para harcayamazsın! Ben buna değmem, cidden.”

Winwin Yuta’yı biraz olsun sakinleştirebilmek için ellerini birleştirdi.

“Yuta, paramı senin dışında kimseyle harcamak istemiyorum ben. Ayrıca emin ol istediğim kadar para harcayabilirim. Bir zengin veledi olduğumu unutma, ağabeyim Asya’nın en büyük müzik şirketlerinden birine sahip.”

Winwin saatine baktı ve telaşla ayaklandı.

“Ağabeyim demişken, hızlı olmamız gerekli yoksa sürprizimi kaçıracaksın. Sürprizi ayarlama konusunda en büyük yardımcım ağabeyim oldu.”

Yuta Winwin’in ağabeyinin konuyla ne ilgisi olduğunu anlamasa da ayaklandı ve sevgilisini takip etti. Gerçekten de yapacakları çok şey vardı ve sadece düşüncesiyle bile Yuta’nın kalbi küt küt çarpıyordu.

Winwin’in planını takip ederek bir spor mağazasına girmişler ve Yuta’ya yeni çıkan kramponlardan ve toptan almışlardı. Yuta kızararak ödemeyi teklif etse de Winwin onu bakışlarıyla susturarak limitsiz kartıyla ödemeyi tamamlamıştı.

Ardından sokaklarda dolaşarak çift kıyafetlerine bakınmışlardı. Kore gibi bir ülkede gay çiftler için pek seçenek olmasa da kendi kombinlerini yaparak bir kot gömlek, bileklerine bağlamak için çizgili fular ve birkaç tane de kareli gömlek almışlardı. Sokaklarda el ele gezerek, insanların bakışlarına aldırmadan sevgilisiyle alışveriş yapabilmek Yuta için zaten başlı başına bir hediyeydi.

Birkaç desende mayo, deniz gözlüğü ve çeşitli güneş kremlerinden de aldıktan sonra sonunda alışverişleri bitmişti. Kulağa fazla bir şey yapmamışlar gibi gelse de Yuta bacaklarının yorulduğunu hissetmeye başlamıştı, kasları sızlıyordu. Winwin de ondan farksızdı. Sonunda dayanamayacağını fark eden Winwin kendini kaldırıma attı, Yuta da dizlerini ovalayarak yanına oturdu.

“Vay be, uzun zamandır bu kadar yürümemiştim!”

Winwin yanındaki bedene ters ters baktı.

“Sen bir sporcusun, günlük olarak koşmanız falan gerekmiyor mu sizin?”

Yuta omuz silkti.

“Jaehyun takımdan çekildikten sonra takımı dağıtma kararı aldık. Zaten Mark da cezalıydı ve Jeno da sevgilisinden ayrıldığı için aşırı üzgündü. Hiçbirimiz antrenman yapmak istemiyorduk.”

Yuta’nın buruk gülümsemesiyle Winwin’in kalbi sızlamıştı. Yuta’nın her ne kadar umursamaz görünse de tekvandoyu ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyordu.

Winwin’in hüzünlü bakışlarını gören Yuta kendini toparlayarak yüzüne parlak bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Her zamanki Yuta böylece geri dönmüştü.

“Eh, alışverişi de tamamladığımıza göre artık büyük sürprizini görebilir miyim? Hava kararıyor yoksa beni sürpriz diye kandırıp eve mi atacaksın?”

Winwin hafifçe ensesini kaşıdı, yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı. Yuta’nın çenesi aşağı düştü.

“Cidden beni eve mi atacaksın?! Tanrı aşkına, bir de bana ayı dersin!”

Winwin’in yanakları daha da kızarmıştı. Utançtan patlayacak gibiydi.

“Öyle değil be! Ağabeyim bir haftalığına yurt dışına çıkıyor ve arkadaşlarımdan birinin benimle kalmasını istedi. Normalde Taeyong Hyung’la kalırdım ama bugün birlikte olduğumuzdan… birlikte uyuyabileceğimizi düşündüm. Ama yanlış anlama, yatağım çok geniş ve sadece uyuyacağız.”

Yuta güldü ve Winwin’in kızarmış yanaklarına birer öpücük bıraktı.

“Bütün sürprizin bu muydu yoksa bana kalp krizi geçirtecek başka bir şey planlıyor musun?”

Winwin pantolonunu silkerek ayağa kalktı ve sinsi sırıtışını sevgilisine sundu. Yuta kalbine lanet etti, Winwin her haliyle o kadar güzeldi ki kalbi çocuğun gülüşünü her gördüğünde pes edecek gibi oluyordu.

“Sana öyle bir sürprizim var ki gördüğünde ölene kadar unutamayacaksın ama öncelikle şirkete uğramamız gerek. Sürprizin seni orada bekliyor.”

Yuta olduğu yerde donakaldı, ancak Winwin’in dürtüşüyle kendine gelebilmişti.

“Winwin, beni şirketinizdeki sanatçılarla mı tanıştıracaksın? Neden daha iyi giyinmemi söylemedin? Kris Wu’nun karşısına sokak serserisi gibi çıkmak istemiyorum!”

Winwin hafifçe kıkırdadı ve Yuta’nın koluna girerek onu şirkete yönlendirdi.

“Kris Hyung’la bugün tanışmayacaksın sen aptal. Şu an Kuzey Amerika turnesinde. Ayrıca Hyung senden daha serseri giyiniyor, emin olabilirsin.”

Kısa bir yürüyüşün ardından şirkete varmışlardı bile. Yuta kiminle tanışacağını öğrenmeye çabalasa da Winwin kim olduğu hakkında tek kelime etmemişti.

güvenlikten geçip asansöre bindiler -Yuta güvenlik görevlilerinin Winwin’i eğilerek selamlamasını izlerken kendini bir köylü gibi hissetmişti- Winwin son kat olan 15. Kata bastı ve asansör yavaşça yukarı çıkmaya başladı.

“Bu bir tuzak falan değil, değil mi? Ağabeyini beni dövmesi için ikna etmiş olabilirsin. Sonuçta dövüş sanatları biliyorsunuz.”

Winwin gözlerini devirdi.

“Biz mafya değiliz Yuta, yani en azından artık değiliz. Ayrıca seni dövmek istesem kendim döverim, ağabeyim aşırı barışçıldır, karıncayı öldürse yuvasına gidip ailesinden özür dileyip karınca koruma vakfına bağış yapar. Şimdi kendini hazırla, kapılar açıldığında düşüp bayılmanı falan istemiyorum.”

Kendini ne olduğunu bilmediği bir şeye nasıl hazırlayabilirdi ki? Cidden, Winwin onu Ninjalarla dolu bir tuzağa çekmiş olabilir miydi?

Asansörün kapıları açıldığında Yuta beklediği her neyse onunla karşılaşmadı. Ne eli bıçaklı bir ağabey vardı ne de bir Ninja topluluğu. Sadece odanın ortasında dikilen tüm zamanların en müthiş idolü vardı.

“ _buna inanamıyorum. Hero Jaejoong’la aynı odada bulunduğuma inanamıyorum.”_

Jaejoong gözlüklerini çıkardı ve her zamanki mükemmel gülümsemesiyle ikiliye yaklaştı. Winwin’e sıkıca sarıldıktan sonra Yuta’ya dönmüş ve elini uzatmıştı.

“Merhaba Yuta, Winwin senden ve bana olan sevginden çok bahsetti. Japonya’da ünlü olduğumu biliyordum ama birini Kore’ye taşınmaya ikna edecek kadar ünlü olduğumu da bilmiyordum.”

Yuta korkak bir tavırla Jaejoong’un elini sıktı. İdolüyle tanıştığına inanamıyordu. Bir eliyle sıkıca Winwin’in tişörtüne yapıştı.

“Bebeğim, bayılırsam tut beni.”

Sevgilisinin akıl sağlığından endişe duyan Winwin sevgilisini ofisin rahat koltuklarından birine oturttu. Yuta’nın yüzünde dev bir gülümseme vardı ve parıldayan gözleri Jaejoong’a kilitliydi.

“sürprizimi beğendin mi? Jaejoong Hyung Japonya’ya dönmeden önce onu görmeni istedim. Kendisi artık şirketimizin yeni sanatçısı.”

Yuta kollarını ayakta duran sevgilisine sardı ve yüzünü onun karnına gömdü. Winwin gıdıklansa da sesini çıkarmamıştı.

“Winnie, bu hayatımın en güzel hediyesi. Eğer Hero olmasaydı asla hayallerimin peşinden gidemezdim ben!”

Jaejoong eski lakabını duyunca buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. Kimse uzun zamandır ona bu isimle seslenmemişti, biri dışında…

Aniden gelen bir kararla Yuta’ya ilerledi ve eline dev bir poşet tutuşturdu. Çocuğa sıkıca sarıldı ve kulağına fısıldadı.

“Benim de hayallerimin peşinden gitmeme yardım eden biri vardı ve şimdi onu ziyaret etme zamanı geldi.”

Kocaman bir gülümsemeyle ayağa kalktı ve tekrardan Winwin’e sarıldı.

“Bu arada poşetin içinde şu ana kadar çıkardığım tüm albümler ve posterleri var. Hepsi de imzalı. Ayrıca bir de lightstick var. Umarım bir sonraki konserimde seni o lightstickle görebilirim. Şimdi Yunho’yu görmeye gitmem gerek, konuşmamız gereken önemli şeyler var ve daha fazla bekleyemezler.”

İki sevgilinin tepkisini beklemeden asansör koştu ve hızla zemin katı tuşlayarak asansör kapılarının ardında gözden kayboldu.

Yuta kocaman gözler ve kızarık yanaklarla sevgilisine baktı.

“Winnie, sanırım TVXQ’daki ana shipim gerçek. Yunjae gerçek!”

*

Yoğun ve adrenalin dolu bir günün ardından sonunda eve varabilmişlerdi. Yuta’nın birkaç kere kalp krizi geçirmiş olması sayılmazsa randevularının oldukça güzel geçtiği söylenebilirdi.

Sonunda koltuklara yığıldıklarında ikisinin de biraz olsun enerjisi kalmamıştı.

“Bebeğim, bugün için teşekkürler. Hiç şüphesiz hayatımın en güzel gününü yaşattın bana.”

Winwin tek kelime edemeden küçük olanı kendine çekti ve yüzüne küçük öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Dudağına inen öpücükler o kadar masumdu ki yerinden kıpırdayası bile gelmemişti Winwin’in. Tek yapmak istediği bir kedi gibi sevgilisinin kucağına kıvrılıp uyumaktı.

Kedi. Uyku.

Winwin kapanan gözlerini araladı ve Yuta’nın kucağından sıyrıldı. Yuta kucağı boş, şaşkın bir şekilde kalakalmıştı.

“Bugün bizde kalacağını tahmin ettiğimden bize pijama takımı aldım. giymek ister misin?”

Eh, Winwin ona çöp bile alsa giyecek olan Yuta için sorulacak soru değildi bu.

Sevgilisinden onayı alan Winwin koşarak odasına girdi ve elinde iki paketle döndü. Paketin içinden çıkanlarla Yuta günün son kalp krizini de geçirmişti.

Winwin’in aldığı pijamaların biri ayılı biri koalalıydı. Yumuşak bir kürke benzeyen pijamanın kapüşonunda temsil ettiği hayvanların kulakları vardı. Yuta’nın kalbi sevimlilikten patlayacak gibiydi.

“Çok uyuduğum için kendime koala ve tabii ki ayı olduğun için sana ayıyı aldım. beğendin mi?”

“Beğenmek mi? Bu benim hayatımda gördüğüm en şirin ve en havalı şey! Nerede giyinebilirim?”

Winwin aşırı hevesli sevgilisine yatak odasının içindeki banyoyu gösterdikten sonra kendisi de giyindi. Lakabının içinde buz geçen birine göre aşırı sevimli görünüyordu. Küçük koala kulakları sanki kendi kulakları gibiydi.

“Yuta, hadi çıksana!”

yuta havalı bir şekilde banyodan çıktı ve manken yürüyüşüyle odayı turladı. Eğer kafasının üstünde sevimli ayı kulakları olmasaydı Winwin onu belki ciddiye alabilirdi. Son pozunu veren Yuta kendini yatağa, Winwin’in yanına attı. Sevgilisi onu beklemeden çoktan yorganın arasına girmiş ve yastığa kafasını gömmüştü.

Kendisi de yerine iyice yerleştikten sonra Winwin’i kendine çekti ve burnunun ucuna minik bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra kafasını göğsüne yasladı. Winwin çoktan kollarını Yuta’nın beline sarmış ve bütün bedenini Yuta’ya yapıştırmıştı bile.

“Her şey için teşekkür ederim Winwinnie. Ama en çok da benim gibi birini sevebildiğin için teşekkür ederim.”

Winwin Yuta’yı karnından çimdikledi ve mızmızlanmasına sebep oldu.

“Saçmalamayı kes de uyu. Asıl senin gibi birini bulabildiğim için ben çok şanslıyım. Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum Mantım, iyi geceler.”

“Sen ve mantı aşkından ne kadar nefret ettiğimi anlatacak kelime yok, biliyorsun değil mi? Sana da iyi geceler Yuta.”


	18. !/

Jeno zilin çalmasıyla tembelce yerinden kalktı ve bir kedi gibi gerindi. Okulun son haftasında olmalarına ve hocaların bir çoğunun öğrencilerini serbest bırakmasına rağmen matematikçi her zamanki uyuzluğuyla tüm dersi dolu dolu işlemeyi tercih etmişti. Yaz sıcağında, camları kapalı bir sınıfta sıcaktan pişen öğrencilerine acımadan müfredattaki son konuları da bitirmiş ve yaz tatili için de ödev vermekten çekinmemişti. Jeno bazen neden okula devam ettiğini sorguluyordu. Belli ki sevgilisini aldatmakla suçlayan bir aptal okulda da büyük bir başarı sağlayamıyordu.

Aklına yeniden Jaemin’in düşmesiyle ofladı. Yarışma bitmiş olmasına rağmen Jaemin’le henüz konuşmamıştı ve elinden geldiğince ondan kaçınıyordu. Elbette biricik sevgilisini görmek istiyordu fakat varlığının bile onu rahatsız edeceğini bildiğinden yanına yaklaşmıyordu. Jaemin de bir tepki vermediğinden artık affedilmeyeceğinden oldukça emindi.

Çantasından öğle yemeği olarak adlandırdığı çikolatasını çıkardı ve sınıftan çıktı. En üst katta olan sınıftan söverek indikten sonra bahçeye yöneldi. Her ne kadar Jaemin’den ayrılmış olsa da alışkanlıklarından vazgeçemiyordu. Çok uzun süre birlikte olmamış olsalar bile Jaemin’le günlük rutinleri resmen beynine işlemişti. Sabah erkenden kalkıp Jaemin’in evine giden yoldan okula gidiyor, öğle tatillerinde arka bahçedeki küçük cennetlerinde yemek yiyor, akşamsa eve Jaemin’in evine giden yoldan yolunu uzatarak gidiyordu.

Birkaç ağacı geçip her zamanki mekanlarına geldiğinde beklemediği bir şeyi, daha doğrusu beklemediği birini bulmuştu. Jaemin şirin bir yer örtüsünün üzerine uzanmış yaprakların arasından zorlukla gözüken gökyüzünü izliyordu.

Jeno hafifçe iç çekerek arkasını döndü, yemek yiyecek başka bir yer bulacaktı. Jaemin’in öğle arasını mahvetmek istemiyordu. attığı ilk adımla bir taşa takılmış ve yere düşmeden bir ağaca sarılarak kendini kurtarmıştı.

“Siktir!”

Ağzından otomatik olarak çıkan küfürle Jaemin’i de irkiltmiş ve kendisine dönmesini sağlamıştı. Jeno yanaklarının kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. Jaemin’in bakışlarının üzerinde olması bile vücudunun alev alması için yeterliydi.

“Ah, ben de tam gidiyordum. Merak etme Nana, seni rahatsız etmeyeceğim.”

Jaemin lakabını duyduğu anda gülümsemesine engel olamamıştı. Jeno’yu gerçekten özlemişti ve ağzından çıkan tek bir söz bile ağlamasına sebep olabilirdi.

Küçük olan hafifçe gülümsedi ve oturur pozisyona geçerek yanındaki boşluğu pat patladı. Jeno beklemediği bu yakınlık karşısında afallamıştı. Ne yapması gerektiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu.

“Gelsene Jeno, ben de seni bekliyordum. Sana sevdiğin bentodan hazırladım.”

Jeno gözlerini kırpıştırdı, önündeki sahnenin gerçek olabilmesi imkansızdı. Kafasına güneş geçmiş olabilir miydi? Yoksa matematik dersinde uyuyakaldığından rüya mı görüyordu?

“Rüya falan görmüyorsun seni aptal. Şimdi akan salyanı sil de gelip yanıma otur.”

Jeno otomatik olarak uzanıp çenesini sildi ve çekingen adımlarla Jaemin’in yanına gitti. Örtüye oturduğu anda Jaemin bir kedi gibi kendisine sokulmuş ve kafasını dizine koyarak tekrardan gökyüzünü izlemeye başlamıştı. jeno ise önündeki güzelliği bir an bile gözünün önünden ayırmak istemediğinden Jaemin’i izlemeyi tercih etmişti. Son görüşmelerinin üzerinden çok uzun zaman geçmiş olmamasına rağmen Jaemin’in her şeyini özlemişti ve şu an onun meleksi yüzünün her bir detayını inceleyebilecek fırsatı olduğu için yaratıcısına şükrediyordu.

“Yalnız kalmayalı uzun zaman oldu değil mi? Seni özledim.”

Jaemin gözlerini gökyüzünden ayırıp Jeno’nun kendisine odaklanmış gözlerine çevirdi.

“Ayrı olduğumuz günlerde kendimi sadece dansa verdim ve başka bir şey düşünmemeye çalıştım ama sen… seni hiç aklımdan çıkaramadım. Her dönüşte, her taklada, her ayak rutininde sen aklımdaydın. Çok azar yedim ama en azından bu bir şeylerin farkına varmama sebep oldu. Seni gerçekten seviyorum Jeno. Ne yaparsan yap, kalbimi ne kadar parçalarsan parçala bu asla değiştiremeyeceğim bir şey. Özellikle de Taeyong Hyung’un Jaehyun Hyung’dan ayrılmasıyla yaşadığımız şeyleri tekrar düşündüm. Taeyong Hyung sürekli üzgündü ve gözleri ağlamaktan hem kızarmış hem de şişmişti. Ona acıdığımı fark ettim ve o anda yaşadıklarımızı düşündüm… ayrıldığımızda ben de tam olarak böyleydim Jeno. Ve ben böyle olmak istemiyorum. Seninle el ele ve mutlu olmak istiyorum. Seni öpebilmeyi, sana sarılabilmeyi o kadar özledim ki söylediğin o aptalca şeyleri bile unutmaya razıyım.”

Jaemin oturur pozisyona geçti, neredeyse Jeno’nun kucağında oturuyor sayılırdı. Aralarında bir karıştan fazla mesafe yoktu ve Jeno dudaklarında Jaemin’in hafif nefeslerini hissedebiliyordu. Yaşadıkları an büyüleyiciydi ve Jeno rüya görüyor olsa bile uyanmak istemiyordu.

“Tabii ki o sözleri unutacak olmam bir daha olursa tahammül edebileceğim anlamına gelmiyor. Yemin ederim Taeyong Hyung’a bütün kemiklerini kırdırırım.”

Jaemin nice güneşleri söndürebilecek güce sahip olan gülücüğünü Jeno’ya sundu. Jeno’nun aklından geçen tek şey sevgilisinin gerginlikten ısırılmaktan pembeleşmiş dudaklarıydı. Berelenmiş dudaklardan gözlerini alamıyordu.

Jaemin kollarını Jeno’nun boynuna sardı ve büyük olanı kendine çekti.

“Öyle bakmayı kes de öp beni.”

Jeno sevgilisinin emrine uyarak çekingen bir şekilde önündeki dudaklara öpücük kondurdu. Öpücüğüne verdiği cesaretle sevgilisinin alt dudağını dudakları arasına aldı ve hafifçe emdi. Jaemin de hafifçe iç çekerek Jeno’nun öpücüğüne karşılık verdi. Dudaklar birbirlerinin üstünde dolanıyor ve hafif ısırıklar, minik iniltilere sebep oluyordu. Bu öpücük onları cehennemden son anda kurtaran minik bir sevap, çölde ölmek üzere olan bir adama uzatılan bir yudum su gibiydi. Bu öpücük hayatlarında tadabilecekleri en tatlı öpücüktü.

“Siz ne halt yiyorsunuz burada?”

İkiliyi ayıran şey elinde her zamanki tahta cetveliyle kendilerine doğru koşturan matematik öğretmeni olmuştu.

Nefes nefese kalan Jeno derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini devirdi.

“Bu kadından gerçekten nefret ediyorum.”


	19. !(

“Hyung, telefonlarımı açmadığın için sesli mesaj bıraktım. Seni merak ediyorum, lütfen beni ara.”

“Hadi ama Hyung, sen o lanet telefonu açana kadar aramayı bırakmayacağım.”

“Hyung, endişelenmeye başladım, bari iyi olduğuna dair mesaj at.”

“Pekala, iyi olduğun mesajını beni yumruklayan bir Winwin’in getirmesini beklemiyordum.”

“Okul sensiz aşırı sıkıcı ve babam da beni antrenman yapmam için zorluyor. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

“Vay be, galiba babam seni cidden sevmiyor. Dans takımının dağılışını duyduğu anda gülmeye başladı.”

“Mesajlarımı sildiğini biliyorum ama yine de söylemek istedim, bugün babamla kavga ettik ve annemin yanına taşınma kararı aldım.”

“Hyung neden özür dilediğimi bile bilmiyorum ama özür dilerim. Lütfen beni affet ve eski halimize geri dönelim.”

“Yanlış yaptığım şeyi bile bilmeden sana yalvarıyorum ama sen aramalarımı bile kabul etmiyorsun.”

“Sana bazen cidden kızıyorum, beni affedemez miydin? Bir kez geç kaldım diye her şeyi silip atmak zorunda mıydın?”

“Sana telafi edeceğimi söyledim, neden beni affetmemekte bu kadar ısrarcısın?”

“Beni affetmek neden bu kadar zor? Senin için bu kadar mı önemsizim?”

“Bugün seni Winwin’le yolda yürürken gördüm, gülüşüyordunuz ama ben gözlerindeki hüznü fark ettim. Neden ikimiz için de işleri kolaylaştırıp beni affetmiyorsun?”

“Tam olarak emin değilim ama galiba evlatlıktan reddedildim. Turnuvaya katılmadığım için babam delirdi.”

“Artık resmi olarak annemde yaşıyorum ama artık beni ziyaret etmeyeceğin için senin için önemli olmasa gerek.”

“Yatakta yatarken düşündüm de, ben cidden hayvanım. Emeklerini sayıp seni küçümsediğim için gerçek bir aptalım.”

“Değerini bilemediğim için çok üzgünüm Hyung, seni seviyorum.”

“Beni affetmeyeceğini bilsem bile özür dileyip affını dilemekten başka bir şey gelmiyor içimden. Lütfen Hyung, sana ihtiyacım var.”

“Taeyong, daha fazla dayanamıyorum. Kalbim seni göremediğim her saniye alevlerin içinde kavruluyor. Senin lisede kalan ilk aşkım olmanı istemiyorum, tek aşkım olmanı istiyorum.”

“Çevremdeki herkesi hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan bıkıp usandım, değişmek istiyorum Taeyong. Lütfen bana katlan, değiştir beni.”

“Bu akşam yine sana sesli mesaj bırakmaktan başka işim yok. Okula gitmiyorum, tekvando takımını kapattım ve evden dışarı adım bile atmıyorum. Tek lokma bile yiyemiyorum çünkü gözyaşlarına boğulduğumda boğazım düğümlendiğinden yutkunamıyorum. Geceleri uyuyamıyorum çünkü ağlamaktan gözlerim o kadar acıyor ki kırpamıyorum bile. Söyleyebildiğim tek şey seni sevdiğim. Seni seviyorum Lee Taeyong.”

Jaehyun’un hıçkırarak ağlamaya başlamasını duyan Taeyong elleri titreyerek telefonunu kapattı. Günlerdir Jaehyun’un attığı mesajları dinliyor ve her mesajda onunla birlikte alıyordu. İkisi de perişan durumdaydı ve ikisi de bu durumu atlatamayacak gibiydi.

Jaehyun her mesajda daha da umutsuzlaşıyor ve Taeyong’a yalvarmaktan çekinmiyordu. Son attığı mesajda söyledikleri cidden Taeyong’un kalbine işlemişti. Jaehyun yaptığı aptallık üzerine düşünmüştü ve gerçekten pişmandı, Taeyong onu affetmeyecek bile olsa özür dilemekten çekinmemiş ve kendini geliştirdiğini de göstermişti.

Taeyong cesaretini toplayarak kapattığı telefonunu tekrardan açtı, Jaehyun’un bir sonraki aramasını yanıtlayacak ve sonunda onunla cehennem geçen gibi günlerin ardından konuşacak, yüzleşecekti. Düşüncesi bile içinde yanan cehennemi hafifletmeye yetmişti.

Fakat beklediği arama bir türlü gelmemişti. Normalde her 10 dakikada bir arayan Jaehyun yarım saat boyunca çaldırmamıştı. Oflayarak telefonunu odanın diğer ucundaki tekli koltuğa fırlattı.

_Ne bekliyordum ki?_

Birden camından gelen tıkırtılar duydu. Camına küçük bir şeyler çarpıyor gibiydi. Bir anlığına duran tıkırtılar kısa bir sürenin ardından daha da şiddetle başlamıştı.

Taeyong tedirgin bir şekilde ayağa kalktı, cama yaklaşmaya korkuyordu ama içindeki merak duygusu baskın gelmişti. Korkak adımlarla cama yaklaştı ve perdesini araladı.

Aşağıda hiç beklemediği bir manzara vardı. Nefes nefese kalmış bir Jaehyun elindeki bir avuç taşı birer birer Taeyong’un penceresine fırlatıyordu. Zavallının kızarmış yanaklarıyla sevimli haline gülmek istese de içinde bulundukları durumu hatırlayarak ciddileşmiş ve Jaehyun’un taş atmayı kesmesi içip camını açıp dışarı çıkmıştı, biraz daha devam etseydi zavallı cam kırılabilirdi bile.

“Jaehyun, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen? Teyzem yeni uyudu, onu uyandıracaksın!”

O an Taeyong’un teyzesi Jaehyun’un umurunda bile değildi.

“Hyung… seni görmemeye daha fazla dayanamazdım, evde biraz daha kalsaydım delirecektim!”

Jaehyun cidden iyi görünmüyordu. Odası ikinci katta olan Taeyong küçük olanın kıpkırmızı gözlerini göremese de göz altındaki morlukları oldukça net görüyordu. Jaehyun ayrıldıkları süre içerisinde zayıflamış gibiydi. Saçları yıkanmamıştı ve o pürüzsüz cildi hayalet gibi bembeyazdı.

“Jaehyun, evde herkes uyuyor, yarın daha uygun bir zamanda konuşmaya ne dersin? Söz veriyorum bu sefer aramanı cevaplayacağım, tamam mı?”

Bir çocuğu ikna etmeye çalışır gibi konuşan Taeyong, Jaehyun’u sinirlendirmişti.

“Tamam falan değil! Eğer bugün seninle konuşmadan gidersem bana bir daha fırsat falan vermeyeceğini biliyorum. Dans yarışmasını kaçırdım ama elimdeki bu şansı bir aptal gibi kaçırmayacağım!”

Jaehyun’un gözlerinden inci parlaklığında yaşlar süzülmeye başlamıştı. taeyong yutkundu ve kendi gözyaşlarını bastırmaya çabaladı.

Jaehyun hırsla yanaklarını sildi ve konuşmasına devam etti.

“Hyung çok özür dilerim, çıktığımız bütün bu zaman boyunca sana karşı o kadar aptalca davranışlar sergiledim, o kadar aptalca şeyler yaptım ki elimden kendimden utanmak ve senden af dilemek dışında hiçbir şey gelmiyor. Tekvandoya kendimi kaptırmışken senin ilgi alanını, hatta gelecekte devam ettireceğin mesleğini küçümsemem büyük bir saygısızlıktı. Babamın size nasıl davrandığını bildiğim halde görmezden geldim ve o konuda bile seni suçladım. Yaptıklarım cidden yenilir yutulur şeyler değil ama sensiz yapamıyorum ve sen beni affetmezsen kalp acımdan gerçekten çıldıracağım. Seni seviyorum Taeyong Hyung, beni affedebilir misin?”

Taeyong ağzını açamadan evlerinin kapısı açıldı ve dışarıya bir adet kızgın Taemin ve bir adet de öfkeden deliren Tiffany Teyze fırladı.

“Demek benim güzeller güzeli yeğenimin kalbini kırdın? Bir de kapıma kadar gelip bunu bağırarak anlatıyorsun öyle mi? Canına susamışsın sen evladım!”

Jaehyun itiraz edemeden elindeki bir kova buzlu suyu Jaehyun’un üstüne boca etmişti. Normalde yaz ayında Jaehyun’un oldukça hoşuna gidebilecek bu hareket gece ayazında tam bir işkenceye dönmüştü. Yüzüne çarpan buzların etkisiyle sendeleyen Jaehyun popo üstü düşüvermişti bile.

Taemin de fırsattan yararlanıp telefonuyla olanları kaydediyordu. Cılız da olsa Taeyong’un ağabeyi olarak alması gereken bir intikam vardı ve bunu Jaehyun’un rezil olduğu videoyu resmi dans sayfasında paylaşarak yapacaktı. Sonuçta ünlü olmanın da güzel yanları vardı değil mi?

Tiffany Teyze’nin siniri henüz tükenmemiş olsa gerek ki Jaehyun’u kulağından çekerek yerden kaldırdı. Uzun ve kaslı çocuğun minicik bir kadının önünde korkudan ve biraz da soğuktan titremesi dışarıdan komik gelse de Jaehyun cidden hayatını kaybedeceğinden endişe duyuyordu. Tiffany’nin gözlerinde öyle bir bakış vardı ki elinde olsa Jaehyun’u paramparça edebilirmiş gibi gözüküyordu.

“Yongie günlerdir senin yüzünden ne düzgünce yemek yiyor ne de gözüne uyku giriyor. Tek yaptığı şey yeni dans stüdyolarının organizasyonuna yardım etmek ya da ağlamak. Seni ilk gördüğümde kibar bir çocuk olduğunu ve Taeyong’un emin ellerde olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama yanılmışım. Benim biricik yeğenimi hak etmiyorsun sen!”

Jaehyun kulağını kurtarmaya çabaladı ama güzel kadında deli gücü vardı sanki, bir türlü bırakmıyordu. Camdan sarkan Taeyong telaşla bağırdı.

“Teyze çocuğun kulağını koparacaksın, bıraksana!”

Taemin kıs kıs güldü.

“Eğer öyle bir şey olursa videonun başlığını ‘kardeşimin eski sevgilisi Van Gogh oldu’ yaparım.”

Taeyong kahkaha atan ağabeyine ters bir bakış attı.

“Teyze, bırak da gitsin zaten tüm söyleyeceklerini söyledi!”

Taeyong’un ses tonundaki çaresizlikle Tiffany Jaehyun’un kulağını serbest bıraktı. Zavallı çocuk hızla bir kol mesafesi uzaklaşmıştı kadından.

Küçük olan camdan aşağı sarkan Taeyong’a baktı. Büyük olan camdan düşme riskine girecek kadar sarkmış onları izliyordu, yüzünden endişesi belli oluyordu. Jaehyun sadece bu ifadeyi görebildiği için bile kendini şanslı hissediyordu, sonuçta Taeyong onu önemsiyordu değil mi?

“Hyung, şimdilik konuşmamız bitmiş olabilir ama mezuniyet gününde seni tekrar bulacağım. Sen beni affedene kadar nereye gidersen git seni bulacağım.”

Ve son sözünün ardından, kafasına yediği terlikle birlikte Jaehyun koşarak gözden kayboldu.

Gözden kaybolan çocuğun ardından kaydını sonlandıran Taemin Kore’nin yüksek internet hızı sayesinde videoyu youtube’a yüklemişti bile.

Jaehyun artık dünya çapında bir fenomendi.


	20. FİNAL

Yuta kravatını tekrardan düzeltti ve kepini eline alarak aynanın karşısına geçti. Taeyong gibi o da mezun oluyordu ve mezuniyet töreninden önceki son provasını odasında, aynanın karşısında yapıyordu. Sahneye çıktığında kepini nasıl takacağı konusunda sorun yaşamak istemiyordu. diplomasını en yakışıklı haliyle almak istiyordu. Sonuçta Winwin de kendisini izleyecekti.

“Bu nasıl takılıyordu ya? Hocalar gösterirken dinleseydim keşke. Şerefsiz bedenci konuyu fazla uzatmasaydı belki dinlerdim…”

Arkasında duyduğu tatlı bir gülüşle konuşmayı kesmişti. Arkasını döndü, Winwin kapıya yaslanmış Yuta’nın kendi kendine konuşmasını dinliyordu. Yakışıklı sevgilisini görünce kapının girişinde donakalmış ve sonunda Yuta kendi kendine saçmalamaya başlayınca da gülüşüne engel olamamıştı. Yuta ne kadar yakışıklı olursa olsun Winwin’i bu Japon’a aşık eden şey onun bu şaşkın tavırlarıydı. Herkes Yuta’yı seksi görse de Winwin’in gözlerinde o şirin olmaktan öteye gidemiyordu.

Yuta sevgilisine güneş gibi parlayan o gülümsemelerinden birini gönderdi. Rezil olduğu için biraz utansa da alışık olduğundan fazla önemsememişti. Genel olarak Winwin’e rezil olmadığı anların sayısı çok azdı.

Winwin hiçbir şey demeden sevgilisine yaklaştı ve başındaki kepi düzeltti. Ardından eserine bakmak için bir adım geri çekildi. Resmi takım elbisesiyle kat kat daha da yakışıklılaşan sevgilisinin güzelliğiyle nefesi kesilmişti.

“Ne oldu, gördüğünü çok mu beğendin?”

Yuta dalga geçercesine konuştu, Winwin’i utandırmak içten içe çok hoşuna gidiyordu. Kızarmış yanaklarıyla gözlerini kaçıran bir Winwin paha biçilemez bir görüntüydü.

“Evet, çok beğendim.”

Winwin Yuta’yı ceketinden tuttu ve kendine çekerek dudaklarına yapıştı. İlk anda şokun etkisiyle tepki veremeyen Yuta, Winwin’in üst dudağını hafifçe emmesiyle kendine gelmiş ve dudaklarını aralayarak öpücüğü derinleştirmiş ve kollarını da Winwin’in boynuna sarmıştı. O kadar yakınlardı ki sadece dudakları da gövdeleri de birbirine değiyordu.

Sonunda ayrılabildiklerinde-ki Yuta’nın Winwin’i tatlı dudaklarından ayrılması oldukça zor olmuştu- nefes nefeselerdi. İkisinin de yanakları kızarıktı ve gözleri birbirinin gözlerine kilitliydi. Yuta Winwin’in gözlerine düşen kâküllerini geriye ittirdi, pembe saçlı çocuk o an Yuta’nın gözünde bir melekten farksızdı.

“Ne oldu sana böyle? Genelde öpücük alabilmek için seni yarım kilometre kovalamam gerekiyordu.”

Winwin omuz silkti fakat yüzünde pek de hayra alamet olmayan bir sırıtış vardı.

“Mezuniyet hediyen olarak bugün senin gibi davranacağım. Teşekkür etmene gerek yok, muhteşem bir hediye olduğunu biliyorum.”

Yuta kaşlarını çattı, Winwin’in deli bir Japon gibi davranması nasıl bir hediye olabilirdi ki?

Sevgilisinin suratını gören Winwin, Yuta’nın beline bir kolunu sardı ve hazırlıksız yakalanan çocuğu kendine çekti. Diğer eli Yuta’nın çenesindeydi, kendisine bakmasını sağlıyordu.

“Hadi ama kiraz çiçeğim, neşelen biraz. Bugün mezun oluyorsun, bunu kutlamamız gerekli. Sen, ben ve ağabeyimin olmadığı boş bir ev. Ne dersin?”

Yuta’nın yüzü bir anda kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Biricik Winwin’i kendisini eve mi atıyordu yani?

“B-ben… ben bilemedim şimdi-“

Winwin sırıttı ve Yuta’yı elini belinden çekmeden kapıya yönlendirdi.

“Merak etme benim Japon kirazım, tören alanına giderken karar verirsin. Bu arada alana vardığımızda birkaç fotoğraf çekinelim. Hem anı edinmiş oluruz hem de oradaki aç köpekler sevgilinin kim olduğunu görmüş olur.”

Yuta sevgilisinin yardımıyla arka koltuğa bindi, şoförleri olduğundan Winwin de yanına oturmuştu.

Winwin elini sevgilisinin yüzüne doğru salladı, Yuta öyle bir dalmıştı ki irkilmemişti bile. Çinli olan hafifçe güldü ve araba harekete geçerken kafasını sevgilisinin omzuna yasladı.

“Yuta… seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun değil mi? Beni kazanmak için yaptığın her şeye minnettarım, bütün aptallıklarına bile. Ve.. sana bir teklifim olacak. Ağabeyim yakında Çin’e taşınacak ve ben de burada kalma kararı aldım. diyorum ki… hazır sen de üniversiteye başlıyorken… birlikte yaşamaya ne dersin?”

Yuta gözlerini kırpıştırarak kendine geldi, Winwin’in kurduğu cümlelerle dalgınlığı falan kalmamıştı. Sevgilisine döndüğünde, yüzünde sıcacık bir gülümseme olduğunu gördü.

“Winwin… ben bunu her şeyden çok isterim bebeğim. Seninle el ele tutuşmak bile benim için olağanüstü bir olayken birlikte yaşamayı teklif etmen…”

Konuşmasına yutkunarak devam etti, gözlerine dolan yaşlarla birlikte boğazında oluşan yumru yüzünden konuşamaz hale gelmişti.

“Seni seviyorum Winwinnie, bu aptal okuldaki en güzel anım sen olduğun için teşekkür ederim. Umarım bundan sonra da en güzel anlarımı seninle birlikte yaşarım. Benim gibi bir… zamparaya şans verdiğin, beni sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim.”

Winwin sevgilisinin dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Yuta öpüşmeye devam etmek istese de ikisinin de telefonundan yükselen mesaj sesiyle ayrılmışlardı.

Winwin mesajı okuduktan sonra kaşlarını çatarak konuştu.

“İşe yaramaz arkadaşın Jaehyun bizden en istiyor olabilir? Taemin Hyung’un rezil ettiği yetmemiş mi? Eğer Taeyong’un duygularını biraz daha incitirse bu sefer dayağı Tiffany Teyze’den değil benden yiyecek ve emin ol Tiffany Teyze’nin eli benimkinin yanında tüy gibi kalır.”

Yuta iç çekti ve sakinleştirmek adına sevgilisinin saçlarını okşadı.

“Bebeğim emin ol Jaehyun’un canı da Taeyong’unki kadar yanıyor. Hatta yediği dayak sağolsun daha çok yanıyor da olabilir. O iti savunmuyorum ama bence Taeyong’la birkaç dakikalığına da olsa konuşmasına izin vermelisiniz. Birbirlerini sevdiklerini biliyorsun, en azından ayrılma konuşması yapmalılar ki yollarına devam edebilsinler.”

“Ayrılma konuşması falan olmayacağını biliyorum Yuta. Jaehyun karşısına geçip özür dilerse Taeyong’un onu affedeceğini hepimiz biliyoruz. Acı çektiklerini biliyorum ama Jaehyun’un bu kadar kolay affedilmesi sinirimi bozuyor.”

Winwin derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ne yazık ki yüreğim fazla yumuşak, Taeyong Hyung’u düşündüğümden Jaehyun’un planına katılacağım. Hyung aşk acısı çekmeyi hak etmiyor.”

Yuta sırıttı ve aptal arkadaşına planına katılacaklarını söyleyen bir mesaj attı. Her şey yolunda gidiyor sayılırdı.

*

Jeno burnunda hissetti kaşıntıyla homurdandı ve dibine giren her neyse kenara ittirdi fakat bu tatlı uykusuna devam etmesine pek de yardımcı olmamıştı çünkü ittirdiği şey Jaemin’in kafasıydı ve pembe saçlının yere düşerkenki ciyaklaması kendisinin de zıplayarak uyanmasına sebep olmuştu.

Hızla doğruldu ve uykudan şişmiş gözlerini aralamaya çabaladı. Gördüğü şey onu endişelendirmekten çok gülümsetmişti. Yere düşen Jaemin bağdaş kurmuş, somurtarak yerde oturuyordu. Aşağı sarkan dudağıyla o kadar şirindi ki Jeno bu kadar uyuşuk olmasa yerinden kalkıp onu yiyebilirdi.

“Sana inanamıyorum Jeno, beni yere ittirdin! Seni eve almamam gerektiğini biliyordum.”

Jeno sevgilisinin huysuzluğuna güldü ve onu kolundan tutarak yerden kaldırdı. Aniden yukarı çekilen Jaemin, Jeno’nun göğsüne yapışıvermişti. Jeno fırsattan istifade kollarını sevgilisinin beline sardı, böylece Jaemin’in geri çekilmesini engellemişti-gerçi pembe saçlının çekileceği de yoktu ya

“Aşkım, seni ittirdiğimin farkında değildim. Saçların burnumu kaşındırıyordu, seni kedi falan sanmıştım.”

Jaemin gözlerini kısarak Jeno’ya baktı.

“Beni böyle kandıramazsın, evde kedi bile yok!”

Ardından ofladı ve kafasını sevgilisinin göğsüne yasladı. Uykudan yeni kalkan Jeno hem sıcacık hem de yumuşacık oluyordu. 

“Sarılmanı özür olarak kabul ediyorum ve özrünü kabul ediyorum. Ama bir dahaki sefere bu kadar çabuk affedilmeyeceksin, haberin olsun.”

Artık tamamen uyanık olan ikili yüzlerini yıkayıp dişlerini fırçaladılar ve ardından aç karınlarını doyurmak için mutfağa geçtiler. Yumurtaları pişirme görevi tabii ki deJaemin’deydi. Eğer Jeno ocağın başına geçseydi Jaemin’in zorlukla kiraladığı evi de yakabilirdi. Bunu yerine en fazla tabak kırabileceği sofra hazırlama görevini üzerine almıştı. Dışarıdan evli bir çifte benziyorlardı.

Jaemin yumurta doldurduğu tabakları masaya yerleştirdikten sonra Jeno’nun yanına oturdu. Oturduğu anda Jeno elini elinin içine almış ve parmaklarını birbirine kilitlemişti. Jaemin şaşırarak ona baktı, gördüğü tek şey Jeno’nun ışıltılı gülümsemesiydi.

“Jeno-ya, elimi tutarsan nasıl yemek yiyeceğim ben?”

Jeno sırıttı ve hızlı bir hareketle Jaemin’in sandalyesini kendisininkinin dibine çekti.

“Kendin yiyemiyorsan seni ben beslerim, yeter ki elini tutmama izin ver.”

Jaemin iç çekti ve sevgilisinin yavru köpeğe benzeyen suratına baktı. Cidden bu çocuğa karşı çıkamıyordu.

“Pekala, öyle olsun ama hızlı olmazsak mezuniyete geç kalacağız.”

Jeno gözlerini devirdi ama yine de sevgilisine bir şey demedi, yine trip yemek istemiyordu. çatalına bir parça yumurta aldı ve çatalı sevgilisinin dudaklarına yaklaştırdı. Jaemin yumurtayı neredeyse havada kapmıştı. Jeno güldü, sevgilisinin aç karnı asla küçümsenmemeliydi.

Sonunda kahvaltılarını bitirebildiklerinde giyinmek için odaya geçtiler. Önceki geceden ikisi de birbiri için kıyafet hazırlamıştı. Birbirlerine göstermemiş ve sabah görmek için dolaba kaldırmışlardı.

Jaemin Jeno’nun hazırladığı kıyafetleri almış ve giyinmek için banyoya geçmişti. 15 dakika geçmesine rağmen hala çıkmayan sevgilisini merak etmişti Jeno.

“Bebeğim, iyi misin? Tek yapman gereken kıyafetleri giymek-“

Banyo kapısının açılmasıyla Jeno’nun hem sesi hem de nefesi kesilmişti. Dışarı çıkan Jaemin enfes gözüküyordu. Sadece kıyafetleri giymekle kalmamış, saçını şekillendirmiş ve biraz da makyaj yapmıştı. Pembe kahkülleri havaya kalkmıştı ve gözlerinde kuyruksuz bir eyeliner, biraz uçuk pembe far ve dudaklarında da pembe dudak nemlendiricisi vardı.

Kıyafetler Jaemin’e, Jeno’nun hayal ettiğinden bile fazla yakışmıştı. Dizleri yırtık olan, dar, buz rengi kot pantolonu bacaklarını ve kalçalarını o kadar sarmıştı ki Jeno sevgilisinin bütün kıvrımlarını görebiliyordu. Üzerine, bol gelen ve köprücük kemiklerini ortaya çıkartan beyaz bir tişört giymiş ve önünü de kotuna sıkıştırmıştı. Beyaz tişörtün altından teni hafifçe belli oluyor ve Jaemin’in görünüşünü seksileştiriyordu.

Jaemin sırıtarak Jeno’nun yanına geldi ve kolunu omzuna yerleştirdi.

“Açık kalan ağzını kapatmak ister miydin hayatım? Şimdi çabuk ol, kahvaltıyı uzun tuttuğumuzdan geç kalmak üzereyiz. Üzerini giyin de gidelim.”

Kucağında kıyafetleri tutan Jeno’yu banyoya ittirdi ve kapıyı kapattı.

10 dakika sonra dışarı çıkan Jeno da en az sevgilisi kadar güzel görünüyordu. Sevgilisinin aksine giydikleri daha şıktı. Jaemin onun için beyaz bir gömlek, buz rengi bir kot ve üstüne giymesi için de lacivert bir ceket seçmişti. Jaemin’in kıyafetleri kadar olmasa da Jeno’nun kıyafetleri de bir tekvando sporcusuna yaraşır vücudunu ortaya çıkarıyordu.

“Nasıl olmuşum?”

Jeno’nun gözlerinde çocuksu bir neşe vardı. Sanki hayatı sevgilisinin kendisini beğenmesine bağlıymışçasına Jaemin’e bakıyordu.

Jaemin sevgilisinin ceketinden taşan yakasını düzeltti. Jeno gerçekten çok yakışıklı olmuştu. Her zaman giydiği eşofmanların aksine giydiği kıyafetler onu oldukça olgun göstermişti.

“Benim sevgilim her zamanki gibi dehşet yakışıklı olmuş. Cidden Jeno, her geçen gün daha da yakışıklı oluyorsun. Gerçi sen de şanslısın, benim gibi bir sevgilin var.”

Jaemin son cümleyi gülerek söylemişti fakat Jeno ona katılmadan edemiyordu. Yaptığı şeye rağmen Jaemin’in kendisiyle birlikte olması şükretmesi gereken bir şeydi.

Jeno da hafifçe gülümsedi ve sevgilisinin dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Ne kadar şanslı olduğumu emin ol çok iyi biliyorum aşkım. “

Aralarındaki büyülü anı telefonlarına gelen mesaj bozdu. Açıp bakmamalarına rağmen mesajın kimden geldiğini ikisi de biliyordu.

Jaemin iç çekti.

“Ona yardım etmekten memnun olmadığımı biliyorsun değil mi? Bence Jaehyun affedilmeyi hak etmiyor. Sadece Taeyong Hyung için ona yardım edeceğim. Ağlamaktan şişmiş gözlerini görmekten bıktım.”

Jeno sevgilisinin yanağını okşadı.

“Herkes ikinci bir şansı hak eder sevgilim. Ben bile bu şansı elde ettiysem bence Jaehyun Hyung da en azından Taeyong Hyung’la konuşma şansını elde edebilmeli. Sonuçta affetmek Taeyong Hyung’a kalmış.”

*

“Ya, Lee Haechan! Beklemekten ağaç oldum, neredesin?”

Mark sıkkınlıkla Haechan’ın camına bağırdı. Kapıyı çalmasına, mesaj atmasına ve aramasına rağmen Haechan hala kapıyı açmamıştı.

“Tamam be, geliyorum! Alt tarafı yarım saattir beni bekliyorsun!”

Haechan camdan kafasını çıkarıp çirkef bir şekilde bağırdıktan sonra tekrar içeri girmiş ve camı da çarpmıştı.

_Bu çocuğa aşık olduğuma inanamıyorum…_

Mark iç çekti. En azından artık gerçekleri kabullenebilecek kadar cesurdu. Her ne kadar bazen kafasını koparmak istese de Haechan’dan gerçekten çok hoşlanıyordu. Ağabeyiyle yaptığı minik bir konuşmadan sonra aşkın ne olduğunu ve Haechan’a karşı hissettiklerinin aslında nefret olmadığını anlamıştı. Katolik kilisesinde büyümüş olsa bile Mark kalbinde yatan gizli arzulara engel olamıyordu. Anne ve babasını hayal kırıklığına uğratacağını bilse bile yapacak bir şey yoktu, Mark kim olduğunu ve kimi istediğini biliyordu.

Uzun beklemenin sonunda sokak kapısı açıldı ve güneşle yarışacak derecede parlak ve güzel Haechan sonunda dışarı çıktı. Mark’ın içinden küçük olanı azarlamak geçse de gördüğü güzellikle donakaldığından elinden bir şey gelmiyordu.

Haechan donakalan Mark’ın yanına geldi ve ateşine bakmak için elini büyük olanın alnına koydu. Mark irkilerek geri çekildi, onun bu hareketiyle Haechan da hayal kırıklığıyla bir adım geri çekildi. Onun gözlerindeki kırgınlığı fark eden Mark ışık hızında yaptığı hatanın farkına varmıştı. Haechan’ın elini tuttu ve güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Kusura bakma, dalmışım, beni korkuttun.”

Haechan gülümsedi ve parmaklarını Mark’ınkilere kilitledi. Birazdan arabaya binecek olmalarına rağmen kısa süreliğine de olsa Mark’ın elinin sıcaklığının tadını çıkarmak istemişti. Yaz ayında olsalar bile Mark’ın elini tutmak Haechan’a büyük bir zevk veriyordu.

“Kusura bakma, annem beni bir türlü salamadığından geç kaldım. Sanki ben mezun oluyormuşum gibi bir sürü fotoğrafımı çekti. Acaba gerçekten mezun olduğumda ne yapacak, merak ediyorum.”

Mark da Haechan’la birlikte güldü. Birkaç kez Haechan’ın annesini görmüştü. Mark’a oldukça iyi davranmış ve kendi oğlundan ayırmamıştı. Gördüğü kadarıyla aynı Haechan gibi enerjik ve eğlenceli bir kadındı, kendi annesinin tam zıttıydı. Gerçi Haechan’ı hastanelik edenin Mark olduğunu öğrense bu kadar iyi davranır mıydı, o da farklı konuydu.

“Hadi arabaya geç. Hava o kadar sıcak ki bugün senin için klimayı çalıştıracağım.”

Mark ağabeyine yalvararak ve Haechan’a hava atması gerektiğini söyleyerek zorlukla arabayı alabilmişti. Kore’de yaşı uygun olmasa da Kanada’da aldığı ehliyetle rahat bir şekilde araba sürebiliyordu. Ayrıca mezuniyet törenine gitmeden önce Haechan’la yapması gereken oldukça önemli bir iş vardı.

“Hey, bu yol törene giden yol değil! Yolu karıştırmış olamazsın değil mi?”

Haechan’ın söylendiğini duyan Mark ofladı ve yanında oturan çocuğa döndü.

“Bebeğim, eğer çeneni kapatmazsan ağzını koli bandıyla kapatacağım. Sana uğramamız gereken bir yer olduğunu söylemiştim değil mi?”

Mark’ın ağzından kaçan lakapla ikisi birden kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Mark zihninde kendini tokatladı, kendini rezil etmekte üzerine yoktu.

“Ta-tamam be, ben de konuşmam.” Haechan zorlukla konuşabilmişti. O bilmiş tavırları yok olup gitmişti sanki. Mark Lee’den duyduğu tek bir sevgi sözcüğüyle bile uysal bir kediye dönüşmüştü.

Araba durduğunda Haechan kafasını ayaklarından ancak kaldırabilmişti. Etrafa bakındığında tanıdık bir yerde olduklarını gördü. Mark’ın kucağında ağladığı parktı burası. Fakat o zamandan bu yana parkta büyük değişiklikler olmuş gibiydi. Her yer kurdeleler, balonlar ve çiçeklerle kaplıydı. Sanki birisi evlenme teklif edecekmiş gibi süslenmişti park.

“Mark, galiba birileri evleniyor. İnsanların gününü mahvetmeden gidelim buradan.”

Mark Haechan’ın mızıldanmalarına aldırmadan arabadan çıktı ve hiç zaman kaybetmeden Haechan’ın kapısını açtı. Uzattığı eli tutan Haechan utançtan kıpkırmızıydı.

“Haechan-ah, hadi otur.”

O gün oturdukları banka oturdu Haechan. Fakat Mark bu sefer yanına oturmamış, önünde diz çökmeyi tercih etmişti.

“Haechan-ah, benim ne kadar büyük bir aptal olduğumu sen biliyorsun. Yaptığım şeyler, sana yaşattıklarım, insanların üzülmesinin sebebi tamamen benim aptallığım ve geri kafalılığım. Hissettiklerimi, düşündüklerimi bastırdım ve ebeveynlerimin gölgesinde yaşadım yıllarca. Onların sözünden bir kere bile çıkmadan iyi bir Hristiyan olmaya çabaladım ama fark ettim ki… ben iyi bir Hristiyan olmaya çalışırken iyi bir insan olmayı unutmuşum. Benim görüşümden olmayan insanlardan körü körüne nefret ettim, insanlara hakaret ettim, onları dövdüm ve kendimden uzaklaştırdım.”

Haechan’ın elini ellerinin arasına aldı ve gözlerini gözlerine kilitledi.

“Ama asıl uzaklaştırdığım şey benim kendi benliğimdi. Kendi düşüncelerimden, arzularımdan gün geçtikçe uzaklaşıyor ve onları kalbimin karanlık köşelerine saklayıp görmezden geliyordum. Ve bu sırada sen hayatıma girdin. Karşısında durduğum her şeydin sen ve senden katıksız nefret etmem gerekliydi ama ben… bir türlü senden nefret edemedim. Kendime olan kızgınlığımı çıkardım senden. Ve işlediğim günahlar arasında da en büyüğü buydu bence. Sevdiğim insana berbat davrandım, onu aşağıladım, ona vurdum ben! Ama… ama yemin ederim ki yaptığım yanlışların hepsinin farkındayım ve değişmeye çabalıyorum. Gerçekten değişmeye çabalıyorum. Haechan-ah, benim gibi bir günahkarı kabul edebilecek misin? Beni yaptıklarıma karşılık hala sever misin?”

Hissettiklerinin etkisiyle gözlerinden yaşlar süzülmeye başlamıştı. parlak damlalar Haechan’ın gözlerinden de süzülmek üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Artık gönül rahatlığıyla söyleyebiliyorum bunu: seni seviyorum Haechan-ah! Hayır, sana aşığım ben! Peki sen ne diyorsun?”

Haechan derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerinden akan damlaları sildi. Sonunda konuşma sırası ondaydı. Başta ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu ve bilmesi de gerekmiyordu, tek yapması gereken kalbindekileri konuşmaktı.

“Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, eğer eski sen olsaydın bu konuşmayı benimle dalga geçmek için yaptığını düşünürdüm. Ama Mark ben de senin değiştiğini görebiliyorum. Değişimin benim yüzümden başlamadığını biliyorum, ağabeyinle olan bağın sayesinde kabullenemediklerini kabullenmeye başladın sen. Ama bu benim için hiç de önemli değil. Önemli olan senin değiştiğin ve biçimlendirdiğin yeni kişiliğin. Eskiden çok soğuktun, insanlara selam bile vermezdin ve tekvandodan başka bir şey düşünmezdin. Şimdi ise seni gülümsemeden göremiyorum, Taeyong Hyung’la bile iyi anlaşmaya başladın. Ve en önemlisi de insanlara ve onların görüşlerine saygı duymaya başladın Mark. Ve ben seninle gurur duyuyorum. O kadar gurur duyuyorum ki kalbim patlayacakmış gibi hissediyorum.”

Haechan yutkundu ve konuşmasına devam etti, gözlerinden akan yaşlara engel olamıyor olabilirdi ama boğazındaki yumru konuşmasına engel olamayacaktı.

“Senş seviyorum Mark. Seni yeni halinle seviyorum. Seni düşünceli, nazik ve cana yakın halinle seviyorum. Sana aşığım ben.”

Haechan’ın itirafıyla Mark’ın nefesi kesilmişti. Hızla ayağa kalktı ve Haechan’ı da yerinden kaldırdı. Elleri o zaman birleşikti.

“O zaman… o zaman sen… ben… evlenelim mi?”

Haechan ani gelen soruya kıkırdamakla yetindi, bu özel günün hatırına Mark’la dalga geçmeyecekti.

Mark aptalca sorusuyla kıpkırmızı olmuştu, kendini bir köprüden atmak istiyordu. Bu kadar aptal olmak zorunda mıydı?

“Yani demek istediğim… benimle… ben-“

Haechan Mark’ın daha fazla saçmalamasına izin vermeden ona sıkıca sarıldı. Sonuç olarak ne demek istediğini anlamıştı.

“Mark, tabii ki sevgilin olurum seni aptal. Bunun için kendini bu kadar rezil etmene gerek yoktu.”

Mark kendini tutamadan Haechan’ın dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. İkili çiçek açan ağaçların altında, pembeleşmiş yanaklarıyla, sarılırken bir masaldan fırlamış gibi gözüküyordu.

*

Jaehyun derin bir nefes aldı. Tüm hazırlıkları tamamlamıştı ve insanlar yavaştan tören alanına toplanıyordu. Perdenin arkasından etrafına baktı ve çimenlikte arkadaşlarıyla şakalaşan Taeyong’u gördü. Büyük olanın yüzünde bir gülümseme olsa birle fazla mutlu olmadığı da belliydi. Uykusunu alamamış gibi görünüyordu, gözaltları mosmordu. Açıkçası Jaehyun’dan farksız durumdaydı. Birbirlerini görecekleri düşüncesiyle ikisi de gece boyunca uyuyamamıştı.

Taeyong’un sahneye bakışlarını görünce hemen saklandı Jaehyun, sürprizi aptalca olsa bile bozulmasını istemiyordu. omzunda hissettiği dürtmeyle arkasını döndü, huysuz bir Haechan onu bekliyordu.

“İstediklerini yaptık, Winwin Hyung’un eski kostümlerinden birini getirdik. Jaemin ses sistemini de ayarladı. Şimdi tek yapman gereken sahneye çıkıp kendinle birlikte bizi de rezil etmek.”

Jaehyun gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu, Haechan’a gıcık oluyor olabilirdi ama en azından bu tören için ona katlanması gerekiyordu.

Jeno, Mark ve Yuta da Jaehyun’un yanına geldiler. Jaehyun için yaptıkları hazırlık ancak bitmişti. Yuta sırıtarak elini Jaehyun’un omzuna koydu. Daha konuşmadan Jaehyun onun saçma bir şey söyleyeceğini anlamıştı.

“Winwin iletmemi istedi, eğer Taeyong’u üzersen Tiffany Teyze’nin seni dövdüğü videodan daha çok izlenme alan bir video çekecekmiş seninle. Ben olsam ayağımı denk alırdım. Küçük Çinlim bu aralar çok ateşli.”

Jaehyun’un ters bakışlarını gören Mark araya girdi.

“Her neyse Hyung, diğerleri arkada hazırlanıyor, sen de gidip giyinsen iyi olur. Tören başlamak üzere. Bilerek Taeyong Hyung’un ismini sona koyduk, böylece töreni bölmeden sahneye çıkabilirsin. Yuta Hyung babanın dikkatini dağıtacak, merak etme.”

Jaehyun Haechan haricinde hepsine sarıldı, küçük olanın ters bakışları pek de sarılmak istemediğini söylüyordu çünkü.

“Bana şans dileyin çocuklar.”

Haechan dalga geçercesine güldü.

“Şanstan daha fazlasına ihtiyacın olacak.”

*

Taeyong sıkıntıyla sahneye çıkan bir diğer öğrenciyi izledi. Resmen saatlerdir yalnız başına başkalarının diploma alışını izliyordu. Ne biricik dans takımı yanındaydı ne de mezunieyet gelmeye söz veren Jaehyun. Orta sıralarda olması gerekirken kimsenin neden olduğunu bilmediği bir biçimde sahneye çıkış sırası da en sona alınmıştı. Yani hayatının en güzel günlerinden biri olması gereken bu gün pek de iyi gitmiyordu. Arkadaşları onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı, geleceklerine söz vermişlerdi ama hiçbiri ortada yoktu. Affedilmek için yalvaran Jaehyun’un da söz verdiği yerde bulunmaması daha da sinir bozucuydu.

Sonunda Yuta bile sahneye çıkıp diplomasını aldıktan sonra sıra Taeyong’a gelmişti. Her öğrencinin ismini teker teker okuyan müdürleri sıra sonunda Taeyong’a gelince sırıttı.

“Son olarak okuldan mezun olduğuna sevindiğim öğrencilerden biri. Lee Taeyong!”

Taeyong sahneye çıkmak için hareketlendi fakat onun yerine Yuta sahneye atlamış ve yaşlı adamı kenara ittirerek mikrofonu kapıvermişti.

“Müdür bey, bu okuldan gitmeden önce tekvando takımı ve dans takımı olarak söylemek istediğimiz bir şey var. Hepimiz gayiz ve oğlunuz da dahil olmak üzere her bir üyemiz sizden nefret ediyor. Okulunuzu da sikeyim, 4 yılda bir kere bile rahat nefes aldırmadınız. Yedi ölümcül günahın yedisinin de vücut bulmuş hali gibisiniz, umarım cehennemde Adolf Hitler’in sadık kölesi olarak görevlendirilirsiniz. Şimdi müziği ver Jeno, ortamı şenlendirmenin zamanı geldi.”

Yuta itiraz etmeye çabalayan zavallı müdürü sahneden sürükleyerek indirdi ve onun yerine sahneye dört genç çıktı. Taeyong gözlerine inanamıyordu, delirmiş olabilirlerdi ama bu kadar da delirmiş olamazlardı!

Haechan, Jaemin, Winwin ve Jaehyun sahnedeydi. Üstlerinde pembe takım elbiseler vardı ve inanılmaz şirin görünüyorlardı. Sahnenin hemen aşağısında olan Taeyong Jaehyun’un pembe saçlarını ve gözlerindeki parıltılı makyajı gördüğünde donakalmıştı. Kendini kendi evreninden farklı bir evrene düşmüş gibi hissediyordu. Sanki kendisi tekvando takımının kaptanıymış da Jaehyun dansçıların lideriymiş gibiydi.

Jaehyun kendisini ağzı açık izleyen Taeyong’a göz kırptı ve Jeno’ya müziği açması için bir baş işareti gönderdi.

Çalan müzik alandaki her bir öğrencinin ve ebeveynin kahkahaya boğulmasına sebep olmuştu. Produce 101’in Pick Me şarkısı bütün çimenlikte yankılanıyordu.

Müzik başladığı anda dörtlü eş zamanlı olarak dans etmeye başladı. Kız gruplarının şarkılarında dans etmeye alışık olan Winwin, Haechan ve Jaemin inanılmaz görünüyordu ama Jaehyun için aynısı söylenemezdi. Kollarını etrafta savururken karate yaparmış gibi görünüyordu. Açıkçası Taeyong zavallının kendi ayağına takılıp düşmesinden korkuyordu. Jung Jaehyun cidden dans etmek için yaratılmamıştı.

Sonunda şakının bitişiyle dans işkencesi de bittiğinde herkes kahkahalarla sahnedeki çocukları alkışlamıştı. Jaehyun’un yüzü hızlı hareket etmekten kıpkırmızı olsa da Taeyong kulaklarının kızarıklığından onun ne kadar utandığını anlamıştı. Neredeyse kanıyor gibi görünüyorladı.

Dans takımının geri kalan üyeleri sahneden indi ve sahnede sadece Jaehyun kaldı. Yuta’nın elinden mikrofonu kapmış ve konuşmaya başlamıştı.

“Neden bu yetenekli dansçıların arasında aptal gibi dans ettiğimi sorgulamışsınızdır. İşte ben tam da bunun için, ne kadar yeteneksiz ve aptal olduğumu göstermek için sahneye çıktım. Daha önce sevgilimi ve onun en büyük tutkusunu küçümsemiş ve hayallerine ulaşan büyük bir adımda onu yalnız bırakmıştım. Şimdi onun her bir koreografide ne kadar yorulduğunu ve strese girdiğini anlamak için yaptığı şeyi bir de ben denemek istedim. Ve gördüğünüz gibi de kendimi rezil etmeden bir parçayı bile bitiremedim. Şimdi, herkesin önünde senden özür dilemek istiyorum Taeyong Hyung. Seni seviyorum.”

Mikrofonu kapatıp kenara koydu ve sahneden aşağı atlayıp Taeyong’un yanına indi. Sevgilisi kıpkırmızı olan yanaklarını elleriyle saklamış onu izliyordu.

“Hyung, yaptığım aptallıkları, saygısızlıkları unutabilir misin? Beni sevdiğini biliyorum ve ben de seni seviyorum. Peki sevgimizin birleşip sende yarattığım kalp kırıklıklarını iyileştirmelerine izin verebilir misin? Yaptığım bir aptallık yüzünden senden ayrı kalmak istemiyorum Hyung. Seni, senden ayrılamayacak kadar çok seviyorum. Lütfen bana geri dön olur mu?”

Taeyong gözlerine dolan yaşları silerek Jaehyun’un üzerine atıldı ve boynuna sarıldı.

“Seni affetmem için kendini böyle rezil etmene gerek yoktu seni aptal. Tek yapman gereken yanıma gelip içten bir şekilde özür dilemekti!”

Taeyong kafasını Jaehyun’un boynuna gömüp ağlamaya devam etti. Günlerdir üzerinde biriken stres şimdi gözyaşlarıyla dökülmeye başlamıştı. jaehyun sevgilisinin sırtını sıvazladı. Taeyong’u sakinleştirmek için yapabileceği tek şey buydu.

Sonunda Taeyong sakinleşip kafasını Jaehyun’un boynundan kaldırabildiğinde öğrenciler dağılmaya başlamıştı bile. Çoğunluk hala Jaehyun’u gördüğünde gülüyor fakat küçük olanın bakışlarıyla korkup uzaklaşıyorlardı.

“Hyung, iyi misin? Eğer seni rezil ettiysem-“

Taeyong Jaehyun’un sözlerini yarıda kesip dudaklarına yapıştı. Etraflarında kimin olduğu umurunda bile değildi. Düşünebildiği tek şey Jaehyun’un böğürtlenli nemlendiriciyle kaplanmış dudaklarıydı.

Jaehyun kollarını sıkıca Taeyong’un beline sardı ve küçük bedeni çekerek kendininkine yapıştırdı. Taeyong bu sert hareketle minik bir inilti çıkarmış ve dudaklarını aralayarak Jaehyun’u içeri almıştı. Küçük olan dudaklarını yaladı ve dilini-

“Hey, burada aile var be! Utanmıyor musunuz insanların gözünün önünde porno başlangıcı çekmeye!”

Yuta’nın sinir bozucu sesiyle ikili ayrıldı. Jaehyun biricik arkadaşının kafasını koparmak istese de hapse girip yeni barıştığı Taeyong’dan ayrılmak istemiyordu.

Haechan Mark’ın kolunun altına girmiş kıs kıs gülüyordu. Tabii ki bu Yuta’nın gözünden kaçmamıştı.

“Haechan cidden tam bir şeytansın. Homofobiğim diye gezen çocuğu nasıl sevgilin yaptın lan?”

Mark kızarırken Haechan saçlarını savuruyormuş gibi yaptı.

“Biz buna Yüce Lee Haechan’ın ölümcül cazibeleri diyoruz. Ya aşık olacaktı ya da ölecekti.”

Mark inanamayarak sevgilisine baktı, hangi aşamada hayatı tehlikeye girmişti?”

Taeyong hiçbir şey söylemeden sevgilisinin elini tuttu, henüz yaşadığı o büyülü andan çıkamamıştı, Yuta bile o anı bozamamıştı.

“Jaehyun-ah, seni sevi-“

“Hasiktir! Müdür geliyor lan!”

Yuta’nın ağzı bozuk uyarısıyla hepsi kaçıştı, sonuçta mezuniyet töreninin içine etmişlerdi.

Müdür arkalarından bağırırken Jeno sevgilisinin elini tuttu.

Aynı anda Yuta Winwin’i sırtına atarak koşmaya başladı, düğünden gelin kaçırıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Mark ve Haechan çoktan arabaya atlayıp gazı köklediler.

Jaehyun ve Taeyong koşarak arka sokaklara girip kayboldular.

2014 yılının Haziran ayında Lee Taeyong ve Nakamoto Yuta işte böyle mezun olmuştu.

Peki hikayeleri tam olarak bitmiş miydi?


	21. YUWIN SPECIAL

Yuta gözlerindeki damlaları sildi ve iç çekti. Winwin’in kendisine böyle ihanet ettiğine inanamıyordu. En savunmasız anında onu nasıl böyle vurabilmişti? Yuta onu asla affetmeyecekti.

“Dong Sicheng, işin bitti senin!”

Yuta şişme flamingosuna tekrar tırmandı ve ayaklarıyla Winwin’e su sıçrattı. Karşılık olarak Çinli olan sadece kahkaha atmakla yetinmişti. Yuta onun kahkahasıyla durakladı, Winwin o kadar güzel gülüyordu ki bir anda her şeyi unutuvermişti.

“Tam uyumak üzereyken beni havuza düşürdüğüne inanamıyorum! Dua et ki aşırı şirinsin, yoksa intikamım acı olurdu.”

Winwin tek boynuzlu şişme atının üzerinde süzülerek Yuta’ya ulaştı ve sevgilisinin yüzüne yapışan ıslak saçları geriye ittirdi. Yuta’nın teni yaz güneşinin etkisiyle göz alıcı bir kızıllığa ulaşmıştı ve biraz da bronzlaşmıştı. Kısacası Yuta leziz görünüyordu.

“Güneşin altında uyuyakalmaman için seni uyandırdım sevgilim. Yoksa akşam canın çok yanardı.”

Yuta Winwin’i çenesinden tutup kendine çekti ve dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Tekrar söyle.”

Winwin Yuta’nın ne demek istediğini anlamıştı, gülümsedi ve o da sevgilisinin dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Sevgilim, sevgilim, sevgilim… artık sana böyle hitap etmeme alışman gerekmiyor mu? Aylardır birlikteyiz.”

Yuta burnunu sevgilisinin burnuna sürttü. Winwin’le olduğu her gün hayatının en mutlu günüydü. Okul bittiğinden beri yaklaşık iki aydır Tayland’da Winwin’in yazlığından tatil yapıyorlardı ve bir kez bile kavga etmemişlerdi. Tabii ki de arada basit tartışmaları oluyordu ama bu tartışmalar birkaç özür ve öpücükle yok olup gidiyordu. Japon Ayısı ve Çin Mantısı birbirleri için yaratılmış gibiydi.

“Hala kendimi bir rüyadaymış gibi hissediyorum. Son yıl içerisinde o kadar çok şey oldu ki gerçekliklerine inanmak aşırı zor. Geçen yıl bana okulun en güzeli olan Winwin’le çıkacağımı söyleselerdi hayallerimle dalga geçtikleri için söyleyenleri döverdim. Ama şimdi seninle Tayland’da bir havuzun içinde öpüşüyorum.”

Winwin tek boynuzlu atına yaslandı, Yuta’nın sözlerine gülmeden edememişti. Ama haklıydı.

“Bana da okulun yavşak kurdu Yuta’yla çıkacağımı söyleseler ben de inanmazdım. Senin bu kadar tatlı olabileceğini bilmiyordum.”

Yuta güldü, lisedeki eski ününü tamamen unutmuştu. Tam bir hanımcı olmuştu, gerçekten de hanımcılık kazanıyordu.

“Aşık olmasaydım değişmezdim. Beni değiştiren kişi sensin. Sen olmasaydın okulda kız tavlamaya devam ediyor olurdum. Resmen hayatımı yavşaklıktan kurtardın.”

“Evet, artık sadece bana yavşıyorsun.”

“Artık sen de karşılık veriyorsun ama!”

Winwin gözlerini devirdi.

“Artık sevgilimsin zeka küpü, tabii ki de karşılık vereceğim. Karşılık vermek istemeyeceğim gün anla ki ayrılma vaktimiz gelmiştir.”

Yuta sert bir tavırla Winwin’i ensesinden tutup kendine çekti ve alınlarını birleştirdi, nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu. Winwin bir an kendini kurdun pençelerine düşmüş bir ceylan gibi hissetmişti.

“O günün asla gelmeyeceğine emin olabilirsin.”

Yuta sevgilisinin dudaklarına yapışarak nefesini kesti. Dominanttı, acımadan ısırıyor, yalıyor ve nefes almasına izin vermeden Winwin’i sömürüp bitiriyordu. Sonunda ayrıldıklarında zavallı Çinli nefes nefese kalmıştı.

Yuta flamingosundan indi ve Winwin’i kıyıya çekmeye başladı.

“Yuta, nereye gidiyorsun!”

Yuta sevgilisine döndü ve o ünlü çapkın gülümsemesini takındı.

“Aniden içimden intikam alma isteği geldi. Klimalı odamızda intikamımın yeterince acı ve soğuk olduğuna emin olmanı sağlayacağım.”

Winwin sırıttı, işte Yuta’nın bu sert tarafını çok seviyordu.

*

Yuta yanında uyuyan sevgilisinin saçlarını okşadı ve yanağına tüy gibi bir öpücük kondurdu. Winwin uykusunda huylanarak arkasını dönmüştü.

Arkadaş grupları içerisinde en şanslı ve akıllı olan kişi kesinlikle Yuta’ydı. Diğer çiftler sürekli kavga etmiş, ve birbirlerinin kalplerini kırmışlardı. Yuta ise aşık olduğunu anladığı andan itibaren kendini Winwin için değiştirmiş, ona layık biri olmaya çalışmıştı. Sevgilisinin hayallerine en az kendininkiler kadar değer vermiş ve ona elinden geldiğince destek olmuştu. Winwin’e kendine güvendiğinden daha çok güvenmiş ve asla kıskançlık yapmamıştı.

Kim ne derse desin Yuta iyi bir sevgiliydi.

İlişkilerinde sadece Yuta değil Winwin de değişmişti. Eskiden minik arkadaş grubu haricinde kimseyle konuşmayan minik Çinli Yuta sayesinde kendine güven kazanmış ve dans takımı haricinde arkadaşlar edinmişti. Artık yanlış bir şey söyleyeceği korkusunu yaşamadan rahatça konuşuyor, şakalaşıyor, gülüyordu. Eskiden çamur içinde bir taş olan Winwin, Yuta’yla birlikte parıltılı bir elmasa dönüşmüştü.

İkisi de birbirini tamamlamış, birbirlerini en güzel hallerine getirmişlerdi. Ve bunu birbirlerini severek yapmışlardı. Sevgilerini her şeyin üstünde tutmuşlardı.

Yuta ve Winwin birbirine aşıktı.


	22. MARKHYUCK SPECIAL

Haechan çalan telefonuyla mızıldanarak yorganını tekmeledi. Ayağı sert bir şeye çarptığında duraksadı. Normalde yatağında yumuşacık yastıkları ve pelüş hayvanları haricinde hiçbir şey olmazdı. Peki çarptığı şey neydi? Uykulu gözlerini zorlukla araladı ve ayaklarının dibine baktı.

Gördüğü şey şaşkın gözlerle kendisine bakıp bir yandan da kafasını tutan Mark’tı. Doğru ya, önceki gece Mark yatıya kalmıştı ve birlikte sabaha kadar film izleyip yatakta uyuyakalmışlardı. Gerçi sarılma pozisyonundan bu pozisyona nasıl geçtiklerini bilmiyordu.

Sevgilisinin uyandığını gören Mark kafasının acısını unutarak gülümsedi. Haechan’dan daha iri kişilerden, mesela Jaehyun’dan, çok tekme yemişti, alışkındı.

“Günaydın bebeğim.”

Haechan hafifçe kızararak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Mark’ın bu tatlı haline biraz bile alışamamıştı. Gerçek bir odun olan Mark, Haechan’la sevgili olduğundan beri yumuşacık bir poğaçaya dönmüştü. Sürekli Haechan’a yapışık halde geziyor, yanaklarına durmaksızın öpücüler konduruyor ve küçük olana övgüler yağdırıyordu.

“Günaydın martı. Gece ayak ucuma geçmeyi nasıl başarabildin sormak istiyorum.”

İnatçı bir şekilde çalan telefonun susmasıyla konuşabilmişti Haechan. Büyük ihtimalle Taeyong çalışma yapmak için aramıştı fakat Haechan’ın bu güzel yaz gününde stüdyoda ölümüne terleyecek hali yoktu. Gününü sevgilisiyle geçirmek istiyordu.

Mark sırıttı ve yatakta sürünerek Haechan’ın yanına ulaşıp yanağına kocaman bir öpücük kondurdu. Haechan ciyaklayarak geriye kaçınsa da bir yandan da halinden memnun bir şekilde kollarını Mark’ın beline sarmıştı. Eğittiği küçük aslanının bu yılışık tavırlarına bayılıyordu.

“Gece birileri beni tekmelediği için kendimi bu halde buldum. Karnıma öyle bir tekme attın ki maçta olsam ölmemem için yere beyaz havlu atarlardı.”

Haechan sevgilisinin yanaklarını sıkıştırdı. Ölümüne dayak yemiş, çeşitli hakaretler işitmiş olsa da sonunda Mark’ı kendisine köle yapabilmişti. Eskiden insanların koluna sürtünmesine bile izin vermeyen bu sahte homofobik şimdi Haechan’ın her istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu. Her istediğini.

“Bir kere ben prensler gibi uyurum. Buradaki köylü sensin. Her neyse, rahatsız olduysan bir daha yatağımda uyumana izin vermem.”

Bu apaçık yalandı. Mark onun yatağına gelmezse Haechan onun yatağına girerdi. Böyle de arsızdı.

Mark gözlerini devirdi ve tek kelime etmeden yataktan kalktı. haechan bir anlığına paniklese de Mark’ın yüzündeki sırıtma alınmadığını gösteriyordu.

Büyük olan haechan’ı bileklerinden yakaladı ve kendini savunmasına bile izin vermeden sırtına attı. Genç tekvandocunun kasları böyle anlarda işine yarayabiliyordu. Kendisiyle aynı boyda ve yaklaşık aynı kiloda olan sevgilisini böyle rahatça kucaklayıp kaldırabilmek onun için muhteşem bir gururdu.

“Mark! İndir beni!”

Mark gülmekle yetindi ve banyoya yöneldi. Haechan panik içindeydi. Görebildiği tek şey Mark’ın geniş sırtı ve poposuydu.

“Mark eğer düşersem seni öldüreceğimi biliyorsun değil mi? Mark, ne planlıyorsun seni koca aptal! Tamam, aptal dediğim için özür dilerim. Mark! MARK!”

*

Keyifli ve bol kaoslu bir banyo seansının ardından ikili giyinmişti, dışarı çıkmaya hazırlardı. Yani en azından Mark hazırdı, tembellik etmek isteyen Haechan mızmızlanıyordu.

“Dışarıda ne yapacağız ki? Evde oturalım da ben sana kek yapayım, olmaz mı?”

Mark gözlerini devirdi. Genç dansçının tembelliği onu bazen gerçekten şaşırtıyordu. Haechan gerçek bir ev kuşuydu.

“Hayır dedim Haechanie, daha lisedeyiz biraz gençliğimizin tadını çıkarıp gezelim.”

Haechan iç çekti ve kapının önünde ayakkabısını giyen sevgilisini takip etti. Mark’ı kıracak değildi ya. Bir günlüğüne de olsa dışarıya çıkabilirlerdi.

“Pekala, bari nereye gittiğimizi söyle.”

Mark ona dönüp gülümsedi. Yüzünde bir çocuğun neşesi vardı. Bu bakışından sonra Haechan tabii ki de onu kıramazdı.

“İlk önce benim evime uğrayıp gitarımı alalım, sonra da Han nehrine inip biraz eğlenelim olur mu?”

Haechan sevgilisinin heyecanına hafifçe güldü ve anahtarlarını da alarak kapıyı çekti. Sevgilisiyle her yere gitmeye hazırdı.

**Author's Note:**

> sonunda AO3'e geçiş yapabildik. Hayırlı olsun! Burayı wattpad cehenneminden daha güzel bir yer yapacağız!


End file.
